Lethal Obsession: A Little Vampire Romance
by BrittanyMarieeee
Summary: A regular family visit to Scotland is what Brittany expected. Instead, she meets a family of vampires and grows close to their eldest son. Join her in a romantic adventure for a lifetime! Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected creators.
1. Culross Fife, Scotland

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>After waiting in countless lines at the airport, I finally boarded flight 253. I wasn't too excited towards living half across the world with the whole idea of new surroundings<em>,<em> new people to meet, and a new way of living, but I was feeling a bit optimistic. I kept telling myself,_ 'Just think spontaneously. Expect the unexpected.' Hell who was I kidding, huge grasslands, farm animals, and heavy accents? This'll be one boring stay._ I stepped onto the plane and the flight attendant showed me to my seat.

"Here you are dear, seat 18. If you need anything sweetie, just ask! I'll be right there!"

As I got situated, I gazed at the strange faces entering the plane. I eventually focused my sight on the flight attendant. She was a thin girl, who wore her hair in a tight bun. Her wardrobe consisted of a black pencil skirt and white blouse; very "blah" for her attitude. She had enough energy to tire out a Jack Russell Terrier. And was she happy. Too happy. It almost made me sick.

After I got tired of watching her seat strangers, I took out my passport and opened it. My information was printed clearly in typewriter-like font. Brittany M. Thompson; 17; Born September 8th, 1993; Place of birth, Pennsylvania, USA. I glanced at my picture. Boy, did I know how to pick out my flaws. My mother always used to tell me, 'You are your biggest critic, Brittany.' _Was she right… My hair was a mess, my smile was crooked, and my eyes looked squinty. Eww. _But trying to keep my positive side, I didn't look half bad. My beach wavy blonde hair lay gracefully down past my chest. Bits and pieces of blood red highlights could be seen through the curls. The focal point was my crystal ice blue eyes; hands down. They were piercing, and would send chills down your spine just looking at them. The only thing that fell in their way were my straight peek-a-boo dyed side bangs. A scar on my left eyebrow, from when I had it pierced, stood out. I had the quirkiest little grin on my face that day I had my picture taken. I was kinda happy to receive my very first passport. My teeth shown through my full lips, and my upper lip was complimented by a Monroe piercing. Not much different from my driver's license.

By the time I fully examined my passport, the plane had already taken off. I dug around in my "hippie" bag, as I like to call it, for my iPod. I put my ear phones in and searched for a song. After a tedious two minutes of searching, I settled for "The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance.

_Gaze into her killing jar _  
><em>I'd sometimes stare for hours (sometimes stare for hours).<em>  
><em>She even poked the holes so I can breathe.<em>  
><em>She bought the last line.<em>  
><em>I'm just the worst kind.<em>  
><em>Of guy to argue.<em>  
><em>With what you might find.<em>  
><em>And for the last night I lie.<em>  
><em>Could I lie with you?<em>

After about thirty minutes of listening to music, I was out like a light. I had over fifteen hours left until I arrived at my destination- Culross Fife, Scotland.


	2. Almost There

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I arrived in Scotland at about 1:30 in the afternoon the next day. The airport was overly crowded with people rushing to get where they wanted to be. For me, I took it slow. I'm a very laid back person, things get done in their own time. No rush, no stress. I waited for my bags at that conveyor belt looking machine. Yuh know, the one that spits out your luggage after the flight? -That thing I don't even know if it has a name. <em>Great Jeopardy question.<em> I waited patiently for my things. One, two, three, four, five; I counted how many bags I had. I kind of felt self-conscious now. _Five bags really? I have a lot of shit. _but then I realized… _Oh yeah, I'm living here now. _I grabbed a cart and loaded all of my belongings in and wheeled it the entrance. There, I met Uncle Bob and my little eight year old cousin Tony. Man, I haven't seen them in forever. It was a nice opportunity to finally see them.

"Britty!" Tony yelled as he ran for a hug.

Several people turned their heads after the loud disturbance. I almost didn't notice, cause I was focused on reuniting with my second family.

"Hey Britt, how was your trip?" asked Uncle Bob while hugging me.

"Wow, the longest fifteen hours of my life. I'm tired, of being tired. I slept all flight!" I giggled.

"Well we have a good forty five minutes before we get to the house, don't get too comfortable yet," he chuckled. "Let me put your bags in the back. Hop in the front seat if you'd like," offered Uncle Bob.

I climbed in the passenger seat and Tony eagerly followed by sitting in back of me. He was the happiest little eight year old I've ever met in my life. His spiky blonde hair and glasses made him ten times cuter. Uncle Bob finished and slammed the trunk door shut. He got into the driver's seat, put the car in drive, and drove off onto the interstate. I was amazed how people could drive on the opposite side of the road. Too confusing for me, but I would have to learn some day since I already had my license. What I'm going to miss the most while I'm gone? My black Pontiac Grand Am GT.

"Are we there yet?" asked a little voice from the backseat.

"Almost Tony," replied his father.

I smirked at that question. It was about the hundredth time my poor uncle had to answer Tony. And he'll ask that question another hundred times more. After some small talk, I found myself doing the same thing I did on the plane, listen to music.


	3. I Could Definitely Get Used to This

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The rover soon pulled into a cobblestone driveway. Past the iron gate, lay a medium sized castle tucked between thick trees and curb appeal. I glared out the window to admire the "haunted house effect" it gave. As the car halted to a stop, I got out without taking my eyes off the beautiful piece of stone artwork. I must have had my mouth open because my uncle laughed and said,<p>

"You like it?"

"It's breathtaking."

I've always loved old Victorian castle like houses. I favored the eerie feeling it possessed. I was always a morbid person; obsessing over death, ghosts, monsters, and yes, vampires. It was a huge mystery for me. So many questions to ask. So ma- Tony broke my train of thought.

"Britty," that was his nickname for me, "Come see your room!" He took off like lightning into the house.

I helped carry my smaller bags even though Uncle Bob insisted on taking them in. I hate when people have to do a lot of work by themselves, and my bags weren't the lightest things. I met Aunt Dottie at the front door. The both of us squealed and exchanged a huge heart warming hug.

"Brittany, it's been too long! How's it going love bug?" I know exactly where Tony gets his happy lovey dovey characteristics, Dorothy Thompson.

"It's been goin alright Aunt Dot, I've missed you guys so much! Your house is seriously amazing," I replied.

"Thanks honey, it is something isn't it? Go inside and let Tony show you around. He's so excited to have you here," she explained.

Dottie turned her attention to her husband. "Bob, how was the ride over?"

The echo of their conversation could still be heard as I stepped inside. I saw Tony anxiously waiting for my official arrival to the house. The little rascal couldn't wait to show me his sanctuary. Everything was elegantly decorated just enough to make you feel like you were truly home, but it had a pinch of royalty to it. He led me upstairs to the bedrooms. Of course I was shown Tony's first. The door opened to reveal a twin racecar themed bed, a kid's drawing desk bombarded with crayons and paper, toys and a stone fireplace. He was like a little king.

"This is my room Britt. And here are my drawings, And my monkey, and my-"

I didn't mean to cut him off, but it slipped out, "This is great Tony, and your room is cool! I love your bed. Do you drive it often?" I said jokingly.

The fact the I accidentally and rudely interrupted him blew past his mind.

"Yeah, every night I drive it!" he responded, playing along with the joke.

"Do you now?" I giggled. "Hey squirt, is it alright if you show me your room later? I want to get my room situated."

The smile faded from his face.

"When I'm done, I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

That faded smile sprung back quickly. He nodded and led me down the hall to a white door with a glass knob. _This must be my room. _As I opened the door, Tony turned and ran to his room. I peeked my head in and my eyes widened. The spacious room was painted a light tan color. It was furnished with dark wood furniture and the bed was dressed in a dark red comforter. _My favorite color. Yep, my Aunt Dottie knows me. _I walked over to a long standing mirror merely four feet away from the bed and fixed my hair. To my right, I caught glimpse of an open door. _Is it? - It is! My own bathroom, YES! _The color was a shade of cream. It gave a sense of cleanliness to the room. All the utilities were modernly replaced- walk in shower, jet bathtub, large modern sink, the works. _I could definitely get used to this. _


	4. Who Are You Talking to?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt, I have some of your bags,' called Uncle Bob as he staggered up the stairs.<p>

I laughed and ran to help him. While I waited for the last two bags, I started unpacking. I unzipped the luggage bag and proceeded to take out my belongings. The first bag held my electronics. I placed my laptop on my bed along with its charger. It was tangled with my phone, camera, and iPod charger. _I need to be more organized. _Then with a bit of effort, I lifted out my Playstation 3 with all the wires connected to it. Yes, I'm a girl who fancies playing shooting games and using strategy to get through levels. It also helps with hand and eye coordination. Not to mention I could play movie rentals straight from it.

Next, were my clothes. They were all packed according to season. Heavier clothes for fall and winter, and lighter clothes for spring and summer. I continues to hang my shirts and jeans one by one in my new walk in closet. I finished with folding bras, socks, and underwear. By this time, my uncle already took the last of my bags up to my room. I placed my hair products and makeup in my bathroom and extended my easel beside my window in my room. I pulled the curtains back only to reveal that I had my own little balcony. _This view is amazing_. The terrace overlooked plains of farms and rolling mountains. The sun was getting hot and orange, falling between the trees. I looked at the clock 4:32 pm. I finished organizing my valuables and plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes only for a moment until I felt a strange presence near me. It was like something or someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and turned my head toward the balcony doors expecting to see a figure, but there was no sign of anyone.

Tony's voice traveled through the halls. It was like he was talking to someone. _But who? That voice doesn't sound familiar. It sounds like… another boy. _My eyebrows lifted as I got up from the bed and tiptoed to the hallway. I took a step in front of Tony's slightly cracked door to try and see who he was having a conversation with when all of a sudden- '_**creaaaak**_'- _Shit! _This house is so damn ancient that every time you walk, the wooden floor speaks to you. I slowly opened the door to find Tony sitting in his desk chair facing me with an innocent smirk on his face.

"Hey squirt, who you talking to?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, um no one," he answered in a unsure look.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Of course I'm sure. I was talking to myself," he replied.

_Damn the little twerp was smarter than I thought. _

"C'mon, let's go down stairs. Mom said that dinner would be finished soon," Tony added while taking my hand and leading me out of his room. I turned my head as I walked out just to make sure no one came out of disguise. _Nothing. What was he hiding? _We went downstairs to find Aunt Dottie draining spaghetti. We grabbed our plates and filled them with pasta and breaded chicken. After dinner, I found myself taking a shower and falling into bed. I started school in the morning.


	5. An Unexpected Gift

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>{ I saw myself running through a dark forest. The bright illumination of the moon guided my way. Something was after me? Or was I running for the hell of it? I couldn't tell because I stopped dead in my tracks at the edge of a cliff. I took a look over the side. Waves crashed perniciously into the rocks. This is it. I must be having a suicidal dream. My head was spinning. Different tones of voices floated through my head, calling my name. I turned quickly and saw what looked to be like a person- a boy; about my age. Maybe. Everything was blurry. The only thing I could make out was his height. He was taller than me. "Mi amor," he kept repeating. "Bella, mi amor." What? It was Italian. Love? Beautiful? "Who are you?" He stepped forward and put something around my neck. I stepped back losing my balance, and yep you guessed it, fell to my death. Instantly, there was a bright light and-}<em>

"Rise n' shine sleepy head!" The happy tone came from my aunt.

I fought to open my eyes.

"Time for school, time for school!"

"Ten more min-errr," I grumbled under the blankets.

"Nope, don't want to be late sweetie. Besides you're starting on Friday. It won't be that bad. "

She left the room, but her voice was still heard down the hall, "Breakfast is done so whenever you're ready, go eat. We're leaving by quarter after seven."

I finally got enough strength to get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. The window in the bathroom gave enough morning glow; so there was no need for the light to be on. I squinted at myself in the mirror. _What. Is. That.? _My jaw dropped. It was a pendant around my neck. _The necklace from my dream? It has to be. I've never seen this thing in my life. Why and how the hell did it get around my neck? _Besides the fact that the whole situation was creepy, the necklace was morbidly beautiful. It was a silver heart locket. Engraved in the front, was a skull with swirls and spirals intricately etched around it. It was tied around my neck with a red ribbon intertwined with black pearls. I opened the locket to reveal the saying "Mi amor" _What the Christ is going on? Am I seriously going insane?_ I tried focusing on getting ready. I began straightening my hair and applying makeup.

About thirty minutes later, we were in the car on our way to school. _Thank God our schools are in close proximity to each other so Aunt Dot could drop both of us off._

"Hey hun, where did you get that necklace?" asked Aunt Dottie as she stopped the vehicle.

"Uh, it was… a gift." I replied as I got out of the car.


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle of the front office made me cringe. People walk and do things too fast. I got my schedule and headed to my first class- English. Then, cultures, study hall, math, lunch, and elective classes. The day must've went by really quick because I was already in lunch. I sat with a group of girls that I met in the morning. Most of everyone was nice but I was tired of answering their boring and repetitive questions.<p>

"Where are you from?" "Why did you move here?" etc. And then of course there were the preppy snobby girls and the perverted jocks. I ignored them.

I noticed a strikingly handsome guy walk up to Kristy, the girl sitting across from me. Their conversation was obviously about me, because their eyes pointed in my direction. Before he left, we made eye contact.

He stopped walking and said, "See yuh around new girl."

I definitely felt my cheeks turn red. His accent was so, for a lack of better word, hot. His face possessed the cutest features, but it was a face of a bad ass look. He was tall, and wore his hair long and dark.

"Who…" I paused. "was that?" My eyes nonchalantly followed his movements to his table.

"Oh that's Ayden, he was curious to see who you were. He noticed you getting your lunch," Kristy replied. _**Ha- you thought it was Gregory! -This "ain't" Twilight foo!**_

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class. I had art. I entered the room and introduced myself once again to the whole class. I was seated next to- _Woah Ayden. This is a dream come true. _

"Well hello, how's your stay here?"

_Finally a different question_.

"Oh, it's… been an experience," I said while picking up a brush and stroking red paint on the canvas in front of me.

"I bet, all the way from the United States. Very interesting," he smirked.

We proceeded to make small talk until the teacher announced that there were five minutes left of class. I met up with Ayden again at the sink.

"I know this may be a little early, but you strike me as a gorgeous talented girl. May I have your number? Yuh know, since this is our last class and all, I won't see you until Monday, and I would love to talk to you over the weekend." He explained.

_God dammit here we go again. _My cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Why I'm flattered," I shot him a smile and wrote down my number on a piece of paper. I gathered my things when the bell sounded and parted with Ayden for my last period class.


	7. A Strange Noise

**Just a little note: There is some strong languageI use here. I just wanted everyone to know : )**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>I was finally home in my room. It was 6 o'clock. Aunt Dottie came to my room wearing a beautiful black gown to tell me that she, and Uncle Bob, were going to a dinner party. She gave me all the rules and told me I would be fine watching Tony. <em>Babysitting is a piece of cake. -<em>Especially when you're related to the kid. The car started and disappeared past the gate into the darkness. I walked into Tony's room to find him severely focused on drawing. I stepped closer to observe him.

"Wow Tony, these are really good. Where do you get your inspiration from?"

He looked up at me with a confused face.

"Where do you get your ideas to draw these pictures?" I restated.

"I dreamt them," he mumbled.

"Well, you do have an artist's eye for drawing," I added.

His face lit up. "So you believe me?"

"Of course. If that's where you say you got your ideas from. Vampires are cool anyways."

"Then you'd love Rudolph."

I paused. Unsure of what to say. _Who's Rudolph… the reindeer? Ha. That's right, he's eight. He has an imaginary friend. _I brushed it off.

"Well, I'd love to meet this Rudolph one night!" I played along.

"You will soon enough, I hope," he said.

I was still a little confused as to what -err, who he was talking about, but I told him I was going to be downstairs watching a movie if he needed me. He nodded and I left the room heading for the stairs. I picked the perfect movie from my collection that I lugged with me; The Ring. Super creepy girl trying to kill you by letting you watch her fucked up movie. Charming. I was stuffing my mouth with popcorn when the best part came on. It was in the beginning when Katie gets paranoid from her TV turning on and off. When strange noises are heard upstairs, she searches for her friend Becka and creeps up her stairs slowly. She stops at her bedroom door to find that the floor and door knob is soaking wet with water. She opens the door to find Samara sitting in a chair and- _**BAM**_. I jumped from the loud noise upstairs. _What the fuck was that? _I instantly paused the movie and shut the TV off. To tell you the truth, that movie scared the be-jesus out of me.

"To-ny?" My voice cracked. No response.

I grabbed the fire poker and slowly, ever so slowly, tip toed to the bottom of the stairs. The light was still on. I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them back up. _Okay I HAD to pick the friggin' Ring to watch. Are you kidding me? I couldn't pick Twilight? I could be sittin on the couch sucking my vampire boyfriend's face off right about now, but no, a creepy little girl with long black hair is gonna kill me._

I had a hard time getting words out of my mouth. My throat swelled shut from the intense fear that took over my body, "Tony… are you - okay? Please answer me."

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. I could even feel it in my ears and it caused my hearing to temporarily decrease. There was still no answer from the little rascal. I decided to be half smart and keep my mouth shut so no one knew I was going up the stairs. One by one I climbed a step. It took me a good two whole minutes to reach the top. My throat was now burning; gasping for air. _What if something happened? Did someone break in without me knowing it? Why isn't Tony answering me? What if he's d- _I got myself together and forced my legs up the last step and around the corner. About twenty more feet. I could hear faint noises from the room.

"I'll only tell you if you take me flying again!"

_That was Tony's voice. _I dropped the fire poker and barged through his door.

"TONY, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME BEFORE? YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME. WHAT WAS THAT BAN-"

I stopped yelling mid-sentence. My jaw hung open and my eyes grew huge. I cocked my head to the side to take in what was standing in front of me. He was a boy, about Tony's age. He wore dull colored Victorian clothing, his hair a mess, and his face was pale; almost blue.

With my hand on my hip, I looked at Tony and pointed to the odd boy, "Who?"

My tone was normal now.

"HISS!" The boy flashed his fangs and backed up a few steps.

"No Rudolph! It's okay, she's my cousin. She won't hurt you!"

_I'm sorry, but did this kid just hiss at me? Hissed… Fangs… Blue-ish color… crimson eyes. _

"Oh God no." I put my hand over my mouth. "You don't exist."

The boy turned his head to one side. The look on his face seemed like he didn't understand a thing I said. He started,

"My name is Rudolph, I am Tony's friend. I am sorry to disturb you, but yes, I am a vampire and we do indeed exist."

My face expression was frozen. It took a while for those words to soak in. All that came out of my mouth was an -eep-

"Brittany, I thought you said you wanted to meet Rudolph? He's really cool aren't-cha dude?" Tony asked.

Rudolph nodded with a smile.

"How is this even possible? There is no such thing as the- uh, undead." I tried to collect my thoughts.

"That's what you think," Rudolph snarled.

"Rudolph was going to take me flying again. Come with us Britt."

_Flying? Again? This happened before? Absolutely not. I'm the babysitter and I'm the one in charge. Not some vampire or my little cousin. I am going to forbid him from seeing Rudo- oh no, the puppy eyes, Tony's giving me the fucking puppy eyes. _

"Please Brittany? I've done this before. Rudolph is my friend. He understands what I'm going through, and before you left my room, you said you'd want to meet him," Tony pleaded.

"Yeah Tony that was before you friggin' told me he was a blood sucking vampire!" I rose my hands to emphasize 'blood sucking vampire.'

"He doesn't hurt humans; he's not aloud to. He drinks cow's blood."

_That's promising._

"Tony I don't know…" I trailed off.

Rudolph still looked patient as ever sitting on Tony's chair. I just couldn't connect in my brain that immortal people were real. I mean, I'm one morbid person, but hell, this is crazy.

I took in a deep breath and looked to Rudolph, "Are you sure you won't hurt him?"

He grinned, "Of course not. He's my brother! Right dude?"

This caused Tony's face to brighten up, "Right."

I finally gave in. I'm so damn confused right now, I can't even tell what's right. We all gathered to the window.

Rudolph stuck out his hand. "Take it."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

"Trust him," Tony added.

"Okay but I don't know why we're holding ha- OH MY GOD WE'RE NOT ON THE GROUND ANYMORE. GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" _Oh shit. Ah fuck. I hate heights. I'm dreaming, this is all a dream. Yup that's right. I'll be waking up soon. Any minute now. Shit this is all too real. _


	8. Meet the Angry Brother

**Sorry that it took forever to update, I've been uber busy with school. Easter break is coming up & I'm bombarded with tests, but here's a new chapter. Our favorite character finally shows up. (_about damn time!)_** Please review :3

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>My stomach was in a whirl. Heights make me sick. I didn't realize it, but I must've been shaking because Rudolph had to tell me to calm down; twice.<p>

"We live down there," Rudolph stated.

"A cemetery, cool. I could get used to that!" Tony exclaimed.

I kept silent. Yes, it was cool. Cemeteries, the supernatural, UFO's, immortals; they were all fascinating to me. But it seemed quite taboo to find out that vampires are actually the real thing. We finally landed on the ground, and I collapsed instantly into the fetal position. I was so glad to be back on land.

"So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph asked as he walked further down though he graveyard.

"I dreamt it all," Tony responded following close next to him.

Tony and Rudolph wandered off as I was basically making love to the sweet ground. I eventually got up and started strolling through the cemetery as if it were a park. 'Jim Von Beck' died December 6th, 1886. _I wonder what it's like to be dead. Is there a heaven? A hell? _I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was shit scared of death. I didn't want to get old, and I certainly didn't want to end my life. Ever. I sat on a large tombstone. Its texture was rough against my hands, and my jeans clung to its porous surface. The atmosphere was so eerie. The tall trees produced a thick fog into the cool air. I heard bats echo through the distance.

"Momma, Poppa!" Rudolph's voice called out.

"Rudolph, thank stars you're safe…" the woman's voice trailed off.

_That must be his mother._ 'Snap.' A stick broke. _Wha? _I turned quickly and to my surprise, nothing was there. My spine tingled at the tall, never ending trees that surrounded me. I faced back to where I was before. That uneasy feeling came back to me again. Some one was here. Someone was watching me. Someone-

"**HISS**!"

_Fuck, not another one! _My head turned past my shoulders, and at the corner of my eye, I saw a person. I flipped my body around to get a look at him. It was another vampire, but this time, he wasn't as friendly as Rudolph. I became more frightened than I was when I heard the 'bump' upstairs at the house. He was a beast. His fangs hung out like a viper ready to kill its prey. I ran. Fast.

"TONY!" I screamed as I fully hurtled over a headstone. This kid was right on my ass.

"Gregory!" The woman called.

He gave another loud and vicious 'hiss.'

"No, Gregory, they're my friends!" Rudolph yelled as he pushed the raging lunatic back.

What looked to be their father, stepped forward and exclaimed, "Mortals!"

He staggered right in front of Tony.

"Ah, I'm Rudolph's friend and he gave me a bite-proof guaranty." He said nervously, clinging to Rudolph's arm. "And she's my cousin. She also has that guaranty."

"You'll never be anything to my son…" The father said while picking Tony up by the chin. "Victim, either slave, dinner perhaps, but you can NEVER be his friend."

"He likes vampires. He dreams about us." Rudolph interrupted.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" a young girl's voice called from a rock. She was fanning herself and her long blonde hair blew through the air.

"…and he knows about the amulet," Rudolph added.

"Ah then he's a spy. Rookery's knave." The father accused.

The teenaged boy who chased me took his fist in his hand; looking like he was getting ready to punch someone. I zoned out. I didn't care if vampires were real; I could make friends with anyone. I just wanted to get out of the presence of that vicious creature. I glanced at him. It felt like time froze for a moment. He stood tall wearing a long, grey, gothic looking trench coat with huge buckles and black fingerless gloves on his hands. His pants were black and he had combat boots on his feet. Underneath his jacket, was a black and yellow striped shirt.

_Bumblebee_. I snickered.

He instantly focused his attention on me. He shot me the most raging look then turned back to listen to his parents and siblings. He was so, angry. He had such a bad ass look to him. His hair was spiked high. _Ha, wow. We finally found a contestant for the highest hair, and it's not Tony._ The sides of his head were partially shaved until it met the top where teased black and red low lighted hair fell to his shoulders. His face was pale, but it complimented his dark eyes and small mouth. His right eyebrow was slit, just like mine. He was fucking gorgeous.

"Leave I say," The father said sternly.

"But Rudolph." Tony protested.

"He should never have befriended you. LEAVE I SAY. AHH!"

Tony yelped. I grabbed his hand and ran off through the darkness. It sounded like a power source was starting up. We both stopped dead in our tracks. A man turned the corner of the gate holding a huge gun like structure. _My night just keeps getting better. _


	9. What's Your Problem?

**Warning: Use of some strong language : )**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Rookery!" The father jumped and motioned his children, "Get back, get back! Go, take the family!"<p>

The man aimed through his gun and shot a stake right past my head. _Holy Jesus, he almost took my face off._ Tony ran ahead. I tried calling him to come near but a hand grabbed my arm with force. It was Gregory.

"Stop! I have to get Tony, get your hand off of my arm!" I screamed.

"No, he'll be fine. You need to come with me to safety." he replied.

His heart stopping accent calmly slithered from his mouth. _What would make me go to safety with you? You tried to eat me._

I snapped, "I said get your damn hand off of my fucking arm or-"

"Or what?" He coyly responded as he picked me up and put me over his shoulders.

I kicked and screamed to put me down. I knew I hit him so hard, I had to have left a bruise; if immortals even got bruises. He took me straight to a mausoleum where we met with his sister, mother, and Rudolph.

"Run! Do as I say!" ordered their father in the distance.

The beautiful young girl sat at an opening to watch what was happening.

"Do your worst!" said the father to Rookery.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead," the girl said.

Her mother covered her mouth and pulled her inside.

"Tony did it! He saved father!" cried the young girl.

_Well he's alive. Thank God._

Footsteps were heard from up above.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Rookery demanded in a rough voice.

Then, all of a sudden, Tony fell through the ground.

"Tony are you alright?" Rudolph asked. "Look out, C'mon!"

He pulled Tony aside as a bright flare shot to the ground. The sound of an angry man, which must have been the caretaker of the graveyard, was picking a fight with Rookery. Now that Tony and I were safe, I observed my surroundings. The flare cast a red glow on the stone walls. Cobwebs hung from head to toe and moss hid between cracks of the slabs of the rock floor.

"Brittany, Tony," Rudolph called, "these are my parents Frederick and Freda, and my sister Anna, and of course you met… Gregory."

"Charmed," I said sarcastically. I mostly pointed this towards Gregory.

Frederick stepped forward to Tony and began, "What you did was foolish."

"Foolish? But brave," Freda interrupted. She had the most soothing voice. It was light and calm.

Tony looked down at Frederick's chest and grabbed a hold of his necklace. It was like they were envisioning something together. I sat on a nearby rock as the family watched in awe. Anna got up and sat next to me.

"You're eyes look lost. My, what beautiful sapphires you possess!" She stared deeply at me.

"Sapphires?" I asked in confusion.

"You're irises. They're mesmerizing; like crystals. It's incredible." her pale face was still as she looked directly in my eyes.

"Oh, why thank you." I smiled.

"Don't mind my brother earlier. He's a bit of a miserable cove. I know he will fancy you. You are very beautiful," she explained.

Cove meant man, or guy. -_A miserable guy_-. That, was an understatement. I thanked her for her compliment as she got up to join Tony and Frederick. They snapped out of their flashback. I looked up to find Gregory staring at me. 'What-are-you-looking-at?' I mouthed. He squinted his eyes at me then looked toward the group. _What a fricken' ass._

"We shared a vision," said Frederick.

"He has a sympathy for our kind," said Freda fascinated.

"Oh lovely!" Anna exclaimed.

Frederick proceeded to tell us what they both saw. Something about their Uncle Von catching the amulet, merchant ships, and rumors. I really wasn't paying attention. I was focused on watching Gregory. He was rolling something in his hands. He was so interested in what his father was saying. The group finally agreed, and Frederick allowed us to befriend the family.

"Help if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed. AM I CLEAR?" He asked in a loud voice.

We both nodded. He changed his face expression to make sure we understood and we nodded again. He stepped back and I checked my phone. It was 10:39. Aunt Dottie said they'd be home by 11:30.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but Tony and I have to get back home," I explained. "It was very nice meeting with all of you."

"And it was a pleasure meeting you my darling," Freda said. "Please, come back anytime. You are always welcome."

"Thank you ma'm. Rudolph, can you take us home?"

"Don't be silly dear, have Gregory escort you home. Rudolph has his hands full with Tony." I found that it wasn't a coincidence that she wanted her eldest son to take me home.

Gregory's head shot up, but before he could speak a word, Freda pushed us out of an opening that led to the outside. _I'm not happy with this either…_

"I think my father likes you." Rudolph said as we found our way outside.

"That, was liking us?" Tony said in a surprised tone.

Gregory sped up and I ran after him.

"WHAT is your problem?" There was silence. "Is it me?" I demanded an answer. "I'm sorry for what ever you have going through your mind, but Jesus Christ, you can at least be somewhat friendly."

"Listen human, I am only being nice to you because I have to be. If I didn't have rules to follow, I would have bitten you already. You smell," he inhaled, "amazing."

I was speechless. I crossed my arms and ran ahead until I was no longer touching the ground. I gasped. Gregory had his arm around my waist and we were following Tony and Rudolph in the air.

"Would it have killed you to tell me that you were doing this? I have to brace myself."

"Killed me? Love, I'm already dead," he scoffed.


	10. Serious Anger Issues

**Happy Easter :D **

**Warning: There's some mild language. :o**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>I saw a castle up ahead. It wasn't ours. <em>What are we doing?<em> Tony and Rudolph climbed through the window. Gregory set me on my feet and I walked over to see what was going on. _Ha, that little shit is scaring the McAston twerps. Good for them the little assholes._ I jumped as a crack of lightning struck and thunder boomed. Gregory held my shoulders.

"Easy there," he laughed.

"Oh all of a sudden you want to be my friend?" I had a bit of an attitude.

"No, you just looked like a complete fool when you jumped. Calm your senses." he counteracted.

I rolled my eyes and then watched what was going on through the window. Tony was wearing a mask made out of a box and was elevated by Rudolph at the end of one of the twin's bedpost. They were both huddling in their covers.

Tony began in a harsh tone, "I am the Lord of the Underworld! I am your master!"

Lightning struck again; even brighter than before.

"It's Tony Thompson!" The boy's voice cried out.

"Get him!" The brother ordered.

Before they could jump out of bed, Rudolph unexpectedly flipped over and balanced himself in front of them on the bedpost. The boys froze in terror as he spoke.

"I don't think ssso," Rudolph sneered.

The brothers screamed in fear. I laughed at the sight of them. They were scared shitless. To shut them up, Rudolph suddenly put his index finger to his mouth.

"I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect, you'll feel my wrath! Tell anybody about what you just witnessed, and you'll be bat bait!"

Once said, large bat wings emerged from Rudolph's head as he started to hiss uncontrollably. The boys started to yell again. Tony and Rudolph both leapt out of the room, closing the window behind them.

"Let's go before they catch us!" Tony exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had it in yuh Tony. Way to go," I started to crack up laughing again.

We left the McAshton house and quickly arrived back home. Gregory set me on my balcony. I opened the door and walked in to turn a lamp on. The soft glow lightly illuminated the room. Gregory leaned at the edge of the door and looked around as I got out my night clothes.

"Nice room you have here."

"Thanks, it's nice isn't it?" I completely forgot to be a bitch to him.

I turned around from my dresser and my face met his chest. He grabbed my arms and held me against my wall. He pinned me hard so I couldn't move. I tried to let out a yelp but he quickly put his hand over my mouth. His face got closer and closer to my neck and gently moved his lips over it. My eyes filled with tears. He was going to bite me.

"Your blood is boiling. Are you afraid?" he snarled.

I finally found the strength the knee him in the gut. Success; he bent over in pain.

"Ge- get out you sick bastard." I ordered.

"I'm not done with you human," he scoffed. His eyes looked like they were going to pierce my flesh.

_Great I pissed off the vampire. Lovely._ He limped to the French doors and flew in the air. I got my clothes together and set them in my bathroom. _For a gorgeous guy, he has anger issues. _I gave Tony his bath first and tucked him into bed. Then, I walked into my bathroom and set the faucet to warm. I undressed and walked in the shower. The lukewarm water hit my skin and unraveled my tense muscles. I instantly felt clean after I lathered my body with soap. When I was done, I hopped out, and dried and dressed myself to meet my aunt and uncle downstairs. I heard them pull in while I got out.

"How was your night dear?" asked Aunt Dottie.

"It was… quiet." I replied sarcastically.


	11. History Museum Date

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>I woke up Saturday morning to my phone buzzing on my nightstand. The vibrations were loud and clear, and I picked it up to see who it was. Ayden's name ran across the screen. He sent me a text message. 'Hey cutie, what are you doing today?' 'P-r-o-b-a-b-l-y n-o-t-h-i-n-g h-b-u?' I typed. I got up from my bed and walked to my mirror. My hair was a mess. I giggled at the atrocity and then I noticed I was still wearing that mysterious necklace. I opened it and read the words again.<em> Mi did Gregory give me this if he absolutely despises the sight of me?<em> It had to have been him who put it around my neck. Who else would have done it? Aunt Dottie was clueless because she asked me yesterday morning about it. 'Buzz buzz' I ran to my phone and slid it up. 'Well y dont we do somethin? Check out a museum? I could pick u up at 1' 's-o-u-n-d-s g-r-e-a-t' before I closed the phone and threw it on my bed, I gave him directions to the house. Then, I picked my outfit and got ready for the day.

"Well don't you look pretty? Are you ready for a good time?" asked Ayden as I got in his car.

"Thanks," I giggled. "and yeah, I'm pretty excited."

We arrived at the 'Scotland's Museum of Ancient Victorian History.' The exhibits were fascinating to view. There were beautiful paintings done by adolescent artists and various sculptures showcased on tables. The last exhibit was "Scotland's most well known families of the 18th century." We walked in to find pictures of families and some of their belongings displayed in glass boxes. There were old hair brushes, intricate jewelry, even elegant Victorian clothing.

I came across a stand that showed various pictures of a group of relatives standing in front of a house. There had to of been at least twenty of them. To the right of it, was a medium sized family portrait. _Holy shit. That's the family. _Sitting in a chair was a beautiful woman with her daughter next to her. Three men stood around them; her husband and two sons. The one was quite obviously older than the other. They were all dressed in proper, pristine clothing and looked as if they were of high authority. The picture was labeled 'Von Sack-ville Bagg, 1729' It was, of course, Frederick, Freda, Gregory, Rudolph, and Anna. To my surprise, I wasn't shaken up. Yes, I was creeped out, but it was interesting. I read about their lives as a human family in the article next to the painting. They were of high status; well respected and known by all.

Below the article was yet another portrait, but this time it was of a young woman. The bottom of the photo read 'Elizabeth McAshton, 1730.' My breathing stopped when I looked at her neck. It was the heart pendant from my dream, and that I was currently wearing. It was identical. I continued to read the caption. "Elizabeth died at a young age of twenty-five when a clan of vampire hunters claimed to have cured her from vampirism. The necklace she wore in the picture above was thought to be a work of witchcraft. It was never found on her body after her death." I cringed. I couldn't believe I was wearing a dead woman's necklace.

After the museum, Ayden took me to lunch at a side street café. We enjoyed a nice smooth conversation over a turkey sandwich and iced coffee. He looked so approachable sitting sprawled out in his chair. He had his lip pierced, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was almost criminal to watch his tongue move over certain spoken words. I noticed his ears were gauged under his dark straight hair. Every girl's dream bad boy.

"So your favorite color is red, you love drawing, you have eclectic taste in music, and you can play piano by ear? You're perfect," He complimented as he rested his head on his hand.

"I wouldn't go that far," I stated.

"Oh but you are," he insisted. "Every other girl I've been with either has no life, or bitches too much at me." He have a slight chuckle.

_Every other girl. What a player move. Be careful._

"You're so gorgeous," he added.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," I flirted back.

_Shit, I forgot to be careful._ Last year, I concluded that I fall too fast for fake guys. They sweet talk you to death to get what they want. And I always fall into that rut. Same douche bag guy one right after the other. I'm just glad I was smart enough to stop things when they got out of control. My heart would seriously be shattered if things went farther.

We finally finished up our lunch date and Ayden drove me home. Before I could get out of his car, he held my arm and kissed me. It was probably the best kiss I have ever experienced. Our mouths kept moving in and out in unison. I pulled away, and said goodbye. I was feeling pretty good after that episode and was skipping up the stairs to my room. It was 5:30 and the sun was settling to the bottom of the trees. I took my contacts out, got dressed into yoga pants and a big shirt, and listened to my iPod. As I turned on George Thorogood, I began to put away some clean clothes from my basket.

…

_I've got a tombstone hand and a graveyard mind, I'm just twenty-two and I don't mind dying_

_Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love?_


	12. A Troubled Vampire

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy with school and prom. Plus I was extending some short chapters that I had & I think they came out 100% better than I originally had them. So, enjoy!**

**Warning: Some language.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>As I put the last of my clothes in my drawer, I heard noises like someone was in my room. I paused the music and was afraid to look behind me. I quietly stepped to the side to take a peek into my mirror. My window was open and the curtains blew through the incoming wind. <em>I didn't open that window. <em>My eyes wandered the room through the mirror, but there was no one behind me.

"Turn around Love," a voice called.

Startled, I turned around to find Gregory standing right behind me. I jumped with fear and put my hands over my head to protect myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Get up," he calmly ordered. "I came with Rudolph. He wants to take Tony flying and I wondered if you would like to do the same."

"Why should I even go anywhere with you?" I asked coldly. "You almost nearly bit me last night. You left a bruise on my arm. I'm shit scared right now."

"Don't be. I'm truly sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I've just been overwhelmed with things, and on top of it, it makes it hard for me to control my actions when I'm around you," he explained. "Please, give me another chance." He held out his hand.

I looked into his eyes. They were a light grey with a tint of frosty blue to them. It was a difficult decision to make. I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt me again, but I wasn't frightened like I usually was around him. I was calm. Finally, I nodded. I walked over to the dresser to put my contacts in. Then, I took his hand. He walked me over to the balcony and we took off. I gripped his hand tightly as we soared through the air. I still haven't overcome my fear of heights. Gregory sensed this because he took me by the waist and held me tight. For as much as an asshole he was to me, I felt protected by him. We landed in a field next to Tony and Rudolph. They both played tag games as Gregory and I laid in the grass watching the stars float by.

"This night is so clear for it being October. It's perfect."

"You ar-It is," he quickly corrected himself.

I paused at his answer.

"So how can you go from trying to kill me one moment to being like my best friend the next?" I turned on my side to ask him.

Gregory turned his head to look at me and said, "You don't know what it's like to be immortal. Sometimes things get a little complicated and I don't know how to handle myself."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Well," he slowly began, "my family has been searching for the amulet about three hundred years now. Since the comet Attamon will soon cross the moon in about a month, there is high tension between all of us. If this stone isn't found, we'll have to go another few hundred years being vampires." He paused. "And my father doesn't make things any easier on me. I'm always doing something wrong. Nothing I do is ever good enough. 'Gregory, you're a disgrace to the family's name.'" he said in a deeper voice imitating his father. "Rudolph is the perfect son and Anna is Daddy's little princess. I'm just thrown away like some kind of trash. I love my siblings and I would do anything for them, but I just wish I was treated with the same respect as they were. It's hard to deal with my emotions when there's no one to talk to."

I finally discovered what made Gregory Sack-ville Bagg so irritated. His stress was through the roof and he dealt with his stern father all the time. Someone needed to show him that he was important. He needed someone to turn to, to vent about his problems. He was finally opening up to me and I saw the softer side of the troubled teenager.

"Gregory, I'm sorry. If you've only told me that sooner I-"

"I don't get close to too many people. I never felt the need to," he replied.

_This is his problem. He lacks trust and commitment._

"You can trust me Gregory. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. I don't care what it is," I reassured him.

"Thank you," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

He was a beautiful creature. His changed attitude made me think that he was a good person after all, you just had to peel away his hellish layers. He moved his head closer to mine. His company made me instantly high. I wanted more of it. I moved my arm to touch him and he moved even closer. Once he was inches from my face, he pulled back repulsively.

"Someone else has tasted your lips recently," he slithered disapprovingly.

"How do you know that?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"His smell is lurking right off your mouth," he said in disgust.

I could tell he was getting enraged. The look in his eyes was concentrated and judgmental. His chilled body instantaneously became warmer. He was jealous. Of what? He didn't like me for whatever reason before, why is he changing his opinion about me now? I didn't feel regret. Ayden treated me like how I was supposed to be treated more than Gregory did. I opened my mouth to respond until I heard Tony's voice yell through the pasture.

"Rookery!" He screamed.

We both jumped up.

Gregory took my arm, "Run!"

"But what about you?" I asked as he pushed me along.

"JUST FUCKING RUN!" He demanded.

He tried fighting Rookery off as I ran straight for the forest. A tear flowed down my cheek as I darted past trees. That regret that I didn't feel started to build up. I abruptly sought Gregory's approval.

Gregory threw a punch right into Rookery's jaw. He recovered, and pinned Gregory to the ground and started beating him in the stomach and face. Once Gregory shielded himself from the brutal blows, Rookery tossed a small cross onto his chest. He kicked and screamed in agony.

"I'm off to find your little girlfriend next. She's mine," Rookery laughed in a harsh tone.

Rudolph and Tony were nowhere to be found. The bright illumination of the moon guided my way as I ran past trees and jumped over rocks. I heard Gregory's scream though the air and Rookery's voice chasing my every move. My heart was throbbing with fear and more tears fell down my face. He was after me. My mind doubted that Gregory would come to my rescue, so my legs moved quicker. I finally hit a clearing and stopped dead at the edge of a cliff. I looked over the side. It was just like my dream. Waves crashed perniciously into the rocks. This is it. _Should I jump?_ My whole body was shaking with fright. _Where was Gregory? Why was he screaming? He's probably hurt. He'll never forgive me for what I've done._ Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed my forearm. He caught me before I could jump.

"You're blood sucking boyfriend can't help you now. What's wrong? Not so tough now aye?" He laughed as he dragged me to his large red hunting truck with VampKill printed on the side of it.

It was useless fighting him. I punched and I kicked, but he completely overpowered me. He bound my hands with rope and covered my mouth with tape and sat me in the passenger side of his vehicle. The inside was a mess. It looked like he lived in this piece of garbage. There were food wrappers and papers thrown about every inch of the interior. _What a damn pig_. He jumped into the driver's side, started the truck, and peeled out onto the road. I don't know where he was taking me, but I just wanted to be next to Gregory again.


	13. My Brave Savior

**So the other day I was searching for a movie to watch on the internet and I came across one with the name of Lethal Obsession. I was like crap : / I thought I had a good idea here... I wanted it to be different. oh well, enjoy! :D**

**Warning: Some language**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>We drove for what it seemed like hours on an abandoned country road. I was sick with anguish. Not because I was just captured by some lunatic, but by what happened earlier today. My heart was tormenting my body over Ayden's kiss. I didn't realize that it would upset Gregory to the extent where he felt envious. I think I bent his dominance out of shape, but it wasn't worth risking our intricate relationship over. <em>He was finally starting to trust me; I've screwed that up now<em>.

"You're a pretty one," Rookery said in a raspy voice as he put his hand on my thigh.

I winced in fear to his touch. This was a nightmare. He moved his hand higher up my thigh and all my brain wrapped around was the unpleasant thoughts of rape. My ability to react was suppressed by the pounds of rope that was tied to my hands. The ties wouldn't budge not matter how much I squirmed. Once his hand slipped past my chest, I began to scream as loud as I could, but the duct tape clung securely to my mouth. My muffled cries were drenched by the sound of the diesel truck pushing seventy on the stretch.

"No one could hear you bitch!" Rookery gave out a heaving laugh. "Your bloodsucker is left for dead. You're all mine."

All of a sudden, a crash was heard from up above. I jumped from the loud noise it produced and looked up.

"What the Christ?" Rookery tried to get a look at the roof of the truck.

While distracted, Rudolph's face appeared on the outside of my window. He didn't know how happy I was to see him. I felt a sign of relief and the burden of trepidation lifted off of my back. I rolled the window down as fast as my bound hands could. As Rudolph was about to pull me to safety, Rookery grabbed the end of my jeans and refused to let go. He had a firm grip on my leg in one hand and steadied the wheel in the other. I kicked and twisted as much as I could, but it wasn't enough to loosen his grasp.

Then, a figure came into view from the darkness. It was Gregory. _He came back for me. _He forcefully clung to Rookery's side of the truck and grabbed a hold of his collar. Rookery quickly let go of my leg and focused his attention on Gregory. He was almost knocked off of the side of the truck from Rookery's punch, but he regained his balance and threw Rookery right out of the moving vehicle. Rookery hit the mud hard as his truck slowed and gradually rolled into a ditch. Rudolph handed me into Gregory's arms and he flew off into the air.

He was silent the whole time he had me in his arms. It made me very uncomfortable, and it was torture not being able to speak with the tape still on my mouth

We arrived at the cemetery and Gregory gently set me down on a rock to unwind the rope tied tightly on my wrists. Then, he tried to take the tape off without hurting me. The duct tape stuck to my piercing and was snagging my upper lip. He lightly held my face and pulled me closer to him so he could concentrate on not causing anymore harm to me. My body was numbed to pain at his touch.

"There," he said as he took the last inch of tape off my mouth. "You look as beautiful as you did when we were laying in the grass."

Noticing his forgiveness, I smiled big and blushed a red color.

_This is my only chance to make an apology._

"Gregory, listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't... I didn't think it would've mattered if I went out with Ayden... I'm so-rry," my voice cracked.

There was still silence. I swallowed the dry air and waited for a response.

"Don't apologize to me. I was selfish," he finally said.

Forgetting about his sincere comment, I freaked out, "Oh my God where's Tony?"

"Don't worry, Rudolph took him back to the house. He's sleeping by now," he said reassuringly as he clutched my shoulders.

"Gregory, what happened dear?" There was fear in Freda's voice coming past the hilltop.

"Who do you think? Rookery. I just wanted to come back and warn the rest of the family." Their conversation faded as Anna walked up to me.

"Gregory has the greatest attraction to you," she slyly said.

I looked at her in doubt. "No he doesn't. He just saved my life that's all."

"But why did he do it?" she asked.

I looked at her in a confused way. What did she mean? I scanned my surroundings, trying to think of an answer.

"Because… because, Rookery captured me?" I stumbled.

"Because he doesn't want to see you in any danger. I perceive the way he is around you. It's so romantic," Anna said while clasping her hands together and looking up to the sky.

"Enough," Gregory chimed in and pushed Anna lightly to the side. "I'm taking you home."

His tone completely changed to aggravated. He was so cold again. It was like he was afraid to show his feelings toward someone. I instantly wanted to break that guard he builds when he associates himself with others.

We flew through the night once again and he returned me to my room. I stood there shaking from the cool air.

"Here, lets get you new clothes to sleep in. You're all dirty," he chuckled as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweat pants from my chair.

I didn't care. I took off my shirt and pants and put the clothes he gave me on right in front of him. He must've been embarrassed because he quickly turned around and stood awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'm not hiding anything here," I laughed.

"Of course. I know that, but… I value your privacy," he said in a respective tone.

I smiled greatly, he was such a gentleman when he wanted to be. Once he realized I put my shirt on, he turned back around. Instantly, He gripped his side in excruciating pain.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed while pulling up his shirt and revealing his flawless body.

I looked at him sympathetically when I saw the bruises over his body. His face was covered in dirt and cuts. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I wanted to do anything I could to help him. My fingers ran past his abs up to the spot where I thought he was kicked. I smirked as it gave him goose bumps.

"Uh, I'm fine," he said uncomfortably pulling down his shirt quickly.

I sensed he was still embarrassed.

"Lets get you into bed."

He opened the comforter for me and led me to the edge. The covers were put over me and I was tucked comfortably in. He kissed my forehead and started for my door.

"Gregory?" I called.

"Yeah?" He instantly turned around.

"Thank you."

I wanted to ask him to stay with me; I choked up.

"You're welcome. Sleep tight, mi amore." He jumped and flew into the night sky.


	14. The Lifelike Portrait

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>I woke up early Sunday morning and laid in bed; thinking about what happened the past few nights. <em>I met a clan of vampires, flew through the air, was almost bitten, was captured by some dirty psychopath, and saved by the vampire with imbalanced hormones.<em> It was a lot to take in, and I was overwhelmed. I couldn't help but second guess my sanity. _How is any of this possible? Am I dreaming? _It was obviously a pretty long dream if it were. I felt like I was living in some kind of fantasy world, but as I gathered my thoughts, it was all too real. I moved my feelings toward Gregory and his uncontrollable temper. I studied the way he acted around me. He was very disturbed when I first met him. Then last night, he showed a side of himself that was actually affectionate, and I loved every minute of it. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know what made him tick. I wanted to see him more. I wanted... him. He was such a striking person. Then it suddenly hit me. I'm falling for someone that I thought only existed in my dreams; a vampire. I couldn't distinguish if it was just lust, or if it was something more. I was soon to find out.

I found the energy to get out of bed and make myself look decent to go downstairs. To my knowledge, no one was home when I walked throughout the house. I came across a note on the table in the kitchen that Aunt Dot wrote which said Uncle Bob was at work, and Tony was with her. She let me sleep in. With my quiet alone time, I decided to go back upstairs. My creativity was running on high. It was finally my chance to use my easel for the first time here. I propped a canvas on the holder and gathered my paintbrushes, paint, pencils, and eraser. I began with an outline consisting of stray marks and graphed lines. Once I got my desired output, I began to paint. My eyes squinted as I concentrated on my imagination running wild. Stroke by stroke the painting started to come to life. The soul willow tree glistened in the midnight sky. Little yellow glowing dots, resembling lightning bugs, floated randomly on the page. The full moon emitted its glimmering afterglow on the focal point; a shadowed human relaxing his back on the willow. After two hours of hard work, I was finishing the dark green blades of grass. I put my used paintbrush down and let my artwork dry.

Nighttime came and I was finishing the rest of my homework when Gregory approached my door.

"Hey you," I flashed him a giant smile.

"Well hello lovely," he grinned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just dropped by to tell you that my family and I have to lay low for a while."

"Why what's wrong?" I panicked as I dropped my pencil and closed my book.

"Nothing's wrong," he laughed and sat up on my desk. "My parents want to make sure Rudolph, Anna, and I are safe. They don't want us to travel far. I should be able to come see you at the end of the week."

"What? No! How will I be able to talk to you?" My mouth then puckered.

"You'll just have to wait a while. Relax." He stood me up and pulled us close for a hug. "Everything will be just fine. I promise."

I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I felt like I was saying goodbye to him forever. His hands slid to the small of my back. I wanted him to go down further, but they stayed in place. I held his neck for a minute and we let go of each other.

"You're wearing it," he said; his eyes glued to my chest area.

I looked down at the heart necklace. "Yeah, it's a stunning piece of jewelry."

"A stunning piece of jewelry for a stunning girl," he smiled.

His small fangs shown through his perfect set of lips. My heart melted.

He slightly turned and my picture must have caught his eye because he slowly walked up to the easel. He stepped to the side to peek in my mirror but realized he didn't own a reflection anymore. He put his hands on his face and looked down at his torso then legs.

"Is this… what I look like?" he asked in amazement.

The mortal resting against the willow tree in the mural was in fact, Gregory. His hair was still the same dark color with colored highlights, but wasn't spiked. It was more tamed, however, still messy. His bangs flipped over and rested perfectly on his forehead. He had a comfortable position in his black t-shirt with his hands tucked into his jean pockets and his one boot up against the trunk. Though his face still pale, the dark deadly circles vanished from his eyes and were replaced with a light liner on the bottom lid; to keep his rebellious look.

I giggled a little. "Well I drew you as if you were human. I've altered some things, but basically that's you to a 'T'."

"I'm incredibly sexy, just look at me."

I slapped my forehead and laughed at his arrogant, but cute, remark.

"You have one extraordinary gift." He looked into my eyes. "It's hard to believe that you did this without a picture in hand."

"I've had practice I guess," I shrugged.

"I love it." He took my hand.

The great grandfather clock chimed seven in the hallway.

He exhaled in sadness, "I must go. I told father I wouldn't be long. Goodbye. Stay out of trouble." He kissed my cheek and left my room before I could speak.

The static on his lips sent a jolt of electricity to shock the side of my face and cause temporary paralysis. I immediately craved more.


	15. Just a Dream

**You guys will probably appreciate the very beginning, but don't get your hopes up yet ( ;**

**I wanted to direct a reply to Cwarnic93:**

**I was glad reading your reply and I took your suggestion into consideration. I decided to add in some extra dialogue in the chapter between Dottie and Brittany about her painting. So this is for you! : ) **

**-Dottie will confront her again about Gregory in a later chapter.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><em>{ His smooth fingertips gracefully rubbed against my stomach and sides. Our bare bodies created hot friction between us. I was losing my mind. I wanted him, and he wanted me. He grunted as he pulled me closer, ravishing my neck with toxic kisses. The intensity was building and I couldn't think straight anymore. I was off the deep end. Our bodies rocked back and fourth picking up its pace. }<em>

"Brittany."

…

"Brittany!" Aunt Dottie said while shaking me vigorously. "Get up time for school sweetie."

Dropping back to reality I mumbled, "I'm up. I'll be downstairs soon." My eyes still closed.

There was silence, but I knew she didn't leave. Then, the curtains flung opened and powerful beams of light filled the room, making me jump and hide under the covers where it was dark. I moaned in agony.

"Did you do this?" She asked surprised.

Out from under the covers, I propped myself on my elbows and squinted to try and adjust my eyes to the bright morning sun. She was standing next to my easel.

"Yeeaah," I yawned.

"It's fantastic. Who is it?" She pointed to the person against the tree.

"That's Gregory," I said while falling back into bed.

"Who's that?" Her voice turned to an interested tone.

"Rudolph's brother." I turned, my back facing her.

"Well what's he like?"

"He's… uh, he's very very cool," I mumbled.

"That's what Tony said about Rudolph. When do you ever hangout with him? You rarely go out," she asked suspiciously.

"I see him all the time," I countered.

"Oh, well you and Tony have to round up that family. I want to know who they are. I don't want some strange boy, whom I've never met, hanging out with you."

_He's not strange._

"Now get up," she said while walking out of my room and probably into Tony's

I got up and I walked to my bathroom to get ready. _Why did that have to be a dream? _My body felt all happy. Aroused, perhaps. I wasn't complaining because I was doing everything quickly. I zoomed downstairs and the three of us were out the door.

Monday went by super slow. It was the last five minutes of my fourth period class; math. I couldn't wait to break free and grab some food. I was starving. I found myself paying less attention to the teacher and more attention to my notebook. I wrote in cursive the name 'Gregory' all over my tablet. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was permanently stuck there. The lunch bell finally rang and I ran to my locker. I met up with Kristy and Victoria and walked with them to the cafeteria.

"Okay," Victoria started as she set her tray down on the table. "My parents are going away Halloween weekend and I'm having a party the thirty first. Obviously, you guys are invited." She smiled.

"Sweet, I'm down." I said.

The whole group accepted the offer.

"Great. I'll be asking pretty much everyone besides the assholes." she pointed to the jock and cheerleader tables. "Make sure you wear a costume too!"

"Yeah it's what, next week?" Rich, Kristy's boyfriend, asked.

"Mhm." Kristy answered. "So, Brittany, I heard you had a date with Ayden. How'd it go?"

"Oh, uh, it was… alright."

"Just alright?" Kristy pressed.

"Be careful he's trouble." Serena added.

I brushed her comment off. "I'm not that into him anyways."

That night I waited for Gregory to show up. _Maybe he'll sneak out to see me._ Usually as soon as night falls, he's here, but tonight he never stopped by. He must be taking his father's orders seriously. I stepped in Tony's room.

"Hey squirt what-cha doin?" I asked with my arms crossed and leaning on the door frame.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I want to play with Rudolph." He picked up a crayon and ground it into the paper in front of him.

I sat at his bed. "I know buddy, but they have to make sure they're safe. You don't want Rookery putting them in danger again do you?"

"No…" he trailed off. "What happened to you last night when he took me home? I couldn't sleep."

I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Gregory wanted to make sure I was safe so we hid from Rookery," I lied.

"Oh." He started coloring again.

"Don't worry kid, Friday will be here in no time."

I took my hand and messed his hair, then left the room. I sat in my room all alone and just stared at the night sky. It was so pretty. Stars glittered aimlessly in the distance. There were millions clouded over by the galaxy's multicolored nebula. I've never experienced anything like it before. It was definitely a rare view. I took a deep breath in and finally called it a night.


	16. My Lethal Obsession

**Okay so just a little bit of useless info for the day: For my cultures class I had to write a 3 to 5 page research report on a given topic (which we got about 4 weeks ago) and do you think I started it early? Absolutely not I was writing this instead : ) This past Thursday I started and believe it or not it took me forever to get two paragraphs done... I wish I could write a lengthy essay as fast as I can write FanFiction...**

**Anyway, here let's start( :**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Friday was finally here. Tony and I both got home from school and ran to our bedrooms to prepare for our night ahead. I missed Gregory like crazy. He was on my mind all the time. I sometimes didn't know how I'd get through the day. It was like an addiction of some sort. I had only a few doses, but I was hooked. I changed my clothes to something comfortable and fixed my hair. It was 4:30 and it was getting close to dark out. That's what I loved about October, it gets dark quick so that means more time to spend with Gregory and the rest of his family. I walked into Tony's room.<p>

"How do I look?" I asked extending my arms and bending my hands upward.

"Wow, you look pretty Brittany!" Tony shot a smile.

"Why thank yuh. What are you drawing now?" I asked curiously.

"You, me, Rudolph, and Gregory," he answered.

"Wow, nice job. You know, we gotta find you a place to hang all this stuff. You're getting overcrowded with papers." I laughed.

Tony sighed, "I know."

"Are you ready for our night out with our favorite people?" I asked anxiously.

"Am I ever. Rudolph should be here soon, right?"

"I believe so. It's getting dark out, so they should be here any minute. I'll be in my room squirt," I said while leaving his room.

Three hours went by and no sign of Gregory or Rudolph. I was pissed, but I was also worried. _What could've happened? I hope they didn't meet up with Rookery. Or maybe the family just left without saying anything, and Gregory lied to me because he was afraid to see how'd I react._ I stopped thinking about it because it was making me more enraged. _He knows how excited I am to see him. How can he stand me up like this?_ I wanted to leave the house myself, but Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were in the living room watching a movie. It finally hit 9:30 and I crashed on my bed, disappointed. I grabbed my iPod and sleepily listened to music.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so_  
><em>Seems like it's been forever<em>  
><em>That you've been gone<em>

_She said, some days I feel like shit_  
><em>Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit<em>  
><em>I don't understand why you have to always be gone<em>  
><em>I get along, but the trips always feel so long<em>

After about an hour, I turned my iPod off and rolled around the bed to try and get comfortable. It wasn't working. After fidgeting around, I eventually dozed off. '_Creeeeek' _I opened my eyes. I recognized the sound because it makes the same noise when you walk out of Tony's room. I looked at my clock and noticed I was sleeping for another hour. I stared into the hallway from my bed and noticed it was dark. My aunt and uncle were in bed by now. That leaves Tony. I quickly sprung up from my bed and tiptoed into the hall. I turned the corner and saw Tony, fully clothed, taking one step at a time down the stairs.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm going to see Rudolph," he said determined and barely audible.

"Wait for me, I'm coming with you. I'll be right back." I whispered then quietly crept back to my room.

I dug through my drawers for a better shirt and jeans. I fixed my makeup and ran my fingers through my hair and left again. As I passed aunt and uncle's bedroom, I could hear Uncle Bob snoring like a hog. It was a good thing because I knew they were both out like a light. I finally made it to the bottom of the steps and met Tony outside. We arrived at the cemetery after ten minutes of walking. We reached the opening of the family's underground hide out and proceeded in. Angry voices which sounded like Gregory's and Frederick's echoed through the long stone walkways.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" Frederick asked in a low octave voice.

"You're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods! But you have turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!"

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortals' blood run cold!" Gregory lost it.

"And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it."

"Better a stake than this prison!" Gregory yelled.

As we walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel, we ended up in a corridor that had three hallways branching out of it. Tony and I didn't know which one to pick. A shadow could be seen tensely walking through the dimness. It was Gregory. His head was down and his negative energy radiated from his body. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He barely put his arms around me. I let go and glared at him. I could tell his attitude changed from rage to being upset when he came in contact wit me.

"Gregory what's wrong?" I asked as I tipped my head to see his face.

He turned away. "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something. We haven't seen each other in a week and I was expecting a little more enthusiasm than that," I pointed out.

"Just drop it okay?"

"No I'm not," I protested. "What happened?"

"I SAID DROP IT!" he yelled angrily.

"AND I SAID NO!" I yelled back.

I figured out beforehand that to get through to him was to supersede his power; dominate the dominator.

He breathed deeply and lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry. I've done something… awful," he slowly said as he sat up on a broken wall.

"You can tell me anything. Remember in the field? You had no problem confiding in me."

He couldn't look into my eyes. It was like speaking to a child as if they've done something terribly wrong.

"Gregory, please. I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." I put my hands on each side of his dangling legs.

"You can't help me Brittany. You don't understand," he said grimly.

"Then make me understand." I demanded as I pulled his chin to face me.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and looked away. "I… I bit the caretaker."

His face expression told me he was ashamed for what he had done. I studied the way he looked at everything but me.

"Gregory why can't you look at me?" I asked crossing my arms.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Are you worried that I'm going to be mad at you?" I tried tilting my head more to see his face again.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Listen, yeah, you shouldn't have bit a human, but everyone makes mistakes," I said in an understanding tone. "Right? That's what makes us who we are. We're not perfect."

He bunched up his eyebrows in disbelief and looked into my eyes. "You're not angry?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm a little disappointed but-"

He then took my face with two hands and kissed me. Our lips collided together and in a way, he almost tasted lethal. It was like my mind only focused on him. My own obsession. I was totally hypnotized. Our tongues slipped past each other and he pulled me closer for a deeper, more emotional kiss. As our pace slowly subsided, we ended our session with a peck; our foreheads still touching one another.

He smiled, "You're so beautiful."

"I've missed you." I buried my head in his chest.

"I've missed you too." He held my head for a moment.

He jumped down and interlocked his fingers with mine. He led me to where he and his father must have been arguing because we dropped our lock as Frederick walked up to us.

"Do you think me oblivious?" Frederick's voice called out.

I took a few steps back. I felt awkward standing in front of the both of them as they fought.

"What does it matter to you what I think? If I think."

"It matters greatly. I feel your sting."

"But you are Frederick the Great. You feel nothing!" Gregory mocked.

As Frederick was starting to answer, a raspy voice yelled, "Let there be light!"

A blast of blinding white filled the chamber. I heard the family's high pitched screeching from the overbearing light source. I looked away and shaded my face to try and see what it was. It was a huge construction lamp hung from a wire; most likely from the hands of Rookery. Frederick quickly ran in front of his wife and children to protect them from the harming rays. I felt almost sick when I saw Gregory cringing in pain from the intense luminosity.

"No," I whispered under my breath. "Gregory!"

I ran to him in tears and draped my arms around the front of him as much as I could. He was shaking as he grabbed my sides tightly. It was torture seeing him so helpless.

"TONY DO SOMETHING!" I screamed with all my might and I held Gregory's head. "HURRY!"

Then, all of a sudden, a rock flew past the huddle and crashed right into the lamp; completely smashing it. It then disappeared through the hole above. I let go of my grip on Gregory. He became so faint that I had to lead him to sit and rest on the ground. Frederick lay drained in Anna's arms as Tony walked up to us.

"Good job squirt," I thanked him.

He nodded and turned to Frederick. "I found out about the coat of arms. It's Lord McAshton's, my father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house." he lisped.

Tony paused to wait for a response, but there was complete, utter silence.

"Did you hear me sir?" Tony asked unsure.

"You barely saved my life." Frederick managed to say.

_Wow, this man is cold. I see where Gregory gets his rage._

I looked to Gregory and put my arm around him.

"He's very, very weak." Freda added to make her husband sound like he wasn't in the right state of mind to thank Tony.

"I know just what you need." Tony smiled. He turned his attention to me. "Brittany can you run to the cow farm and make sure no one is there?"

"Of course," I said while standing up. "I'll motion for you when it's clear. You'll follow me right?"

"Right."

I returned to the same opening that Tony and I took to enter the family's "home." When I reached the outside, I sprinted to the little cow farm tucked five minutes away in the valley.


	17. Stay With Me

**Sorry for the wait! I have so many chapters already written but I keep adding and removing details throughout the story because it wasn't at the level of my standards. Also, with school mixed in with it, I can't find the time to upload. Hope this makes up for it ( :**

**Warning: Some language and suggestive themes.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>I slowly crept through the cow field to the barn. There were no suspicious lights or people guarding the premises. I opened the barn door and looked in. <em>Six cows, more than perfect<em>. I turned around and saw Tony in the distance. I raised my arm and moved it towards the little shed. Tony turned to his side and motioned his hands for the family to follow him. As they got closer, I noticed Freda leading Gregory by a collar. He was dressed in a straight jacket and mussel. I was more attracted to him every step he took closer to me. It was like he was off limits to talk to or touch. That amplified my affection toward him because I wanted what I couldn't have. Freda handed Gregory's leash to me and asked if I could hold him in place while she and the others sought cow's blood. Of course I agreed.

"Was this necessary?" I giggled quietly as I fiddled the leash loop with my fingers.

"I don't even want to talk about it," he said in embarrassment.

"You must've put up quite a fight. Picturing that in my mind is incredibly sexy." I sensually muttered.

He quickly glanced at me; unsure of what to say. He tried to shuffle out of his wrapped jacket. I could tell he was yearning for a forceful kiss. It was driving him crazy and I was getting turned on by every second of it.

"Why must you say such a thing, you tease," he whispered lowly.

"Because, I take pleasure in watching your temptations run on wild," I bit my lip.

Freda returned, taking her son back into her possession. She led him to his own cow for him to feast upon. Once Gregory was done consuming what he needed, Freda took him and brushed his mouth with a handkerchief. I instantly pictured myself lying with him; wiping his mouth from my own blood. I quivered in desire.

"Now, I must find a place to hide you children." Frederick insisted.

He broke my focus.

"You can stay at our house." Tony said eagerly.

_Tony, I don't know. This could be dangerous._

"We need darkness, dampness, and decay." Frederick explained.

"Then you need our cellar." He grinned ear to ear.

_That's not a bad idea…_

I opened our front door as quietly as I could, and moved Tony and the family inside. I led them through the parlor, to kitchen ,and finally, to the basement door. This time, the door wasn't so silent. It let out a giant 'ERRRR' as I swung it open. I put my forehead to the door and closed my eyes. _Shit_. I followed behind the family as they descended the flight of stairs. They examined the room carefully. Each family member picked a place to sleep.

"I'm sorry it's-"

"Perfect." Freda purred as she cut Tony off.

"We need to go upstairs, but have a good day's sleep. And don't worry I'm on it." Tony assured the family.

It was so cute to see Tony feeling so important to help them.

"On… on what, dear?" Freda asked in confusion.

"Finding the amulet mother. That's how we kids talk today," Rudolph informed her.

"Oh." She nodded in comprehension.

"Bye dude," Rudolph said high-fiving Tony.

"Bye dude," Tony repeated and closed Rudolph's hinged door to his sleeping crate.

Freda smiled as she saw her son and Tony getting along. I touched Gregory's arm and wished him goodnight. He then struggled to lay in a whicker trunk. I turned and started for the stairway.

"Brittany," Freda softly called out.

"Yes?" I asked spinning back around.

"Thank you for being so kind to our family. We are all grateful of your benevolence," she said.

"Oh, you're welcome. It's not a problem at all," I replied with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear. Get some sleep you must be very tired," she insisted.

I waved my hand, turned around, and started to climb the stairs to the kitchen. The door made another loud 'ERRR' when closing it. _Jesus, we're gonna get caught, but Tony must've went to his room._ I dimmed the lights in the kitchen to see my way around the island. I opened the refrigerator door and took out a gallon of fresh cold milk to pour into a big glass. As I was putting it back, I could hear footsteps above walking around, and then that 'creek' before Tony's room. _Either my aunt or uncle are up, or Tony is way too loud. _Then suddenly footsteps were heard descending the main staircase. _Oh no. Uh, act like your doing something Brittany. _I ruffled my hair into a messy bun and looked down at the counter.

"Britt, what are you doing up so late? It's three in the morning. You should be in bed." He lightly scolded, squinting his eyes to see.

"I know Uncle Bob, I had a hard time sleeping so I came downstairs to grab a glass of milk to help me get back to bed," I lied.

I was so nervous. It looked like he didn't believe a word I said. I made sure my bottom half was completely hidden from the island. I didn't want him to see my jeans or shoes.

He sleepily yawned and turned around. "Alright goodnight. Make sure you turn that light off before you go back to your room."

"I will," I said with relief.

The light from upstairs turned off and aunt and uncle's door shut. The basement door slowly creaked open and Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Pardon me, Brittany, but could you point me in the direction of Tony's sleeping chamber?" Asked Anna in a gentle voice.

I silently giggled to myself and said, "Take the stairs and turn right at the top. His room is the second door on the left."

"Thank you, have a good night," she said as she followed my directions.

Her proper language was the cutest I've ever heard. She was truly a work of art. I finally finished my milk and put the cup into the dishwasher. I hurried to my room for a nice warm shower. First I brushed my teeth then slowly stripped away my clothes that clung to my muddy body. The water from the shower hit my back and made my muscles relax once again. I let it pour down my head to my face. It felt so good to unwind and let go of the outside world. Once I was done, I turned the faucet off and wrapped my hair into a towel. I dried the droplets of water that slid down my body. A light knock sounded at the door. _Shit Aunt Dottie is gonna wonder what the hell I'm still doing up._ I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my naked self. I opened my door wide and saw Gregory standing at my doorway. I felt my face turn red.

"Uh give me just a minute," I said while shutting the door in his face.

I quickly gathered my clothes and dressed myself. I turned the hairdryer on and partially dried my hair so it looked presentable. I straightened my bangs and walked out of the room. Gregory was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"How'd you get out of that straight jacket?" I asked amazed.

I sat next to him.

"I have my ways," he chuckled.

"Okay Houdini," I sarcastically replied.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I thought about you everyday."

"I did too. It was so hard not to see you," I said looking straight at him.

He bent forward and I met his lips halfway. The passion of the kiss was physically powerful. He took my body and positioned it across his lap, holding me tightly. Once in a while he'd tense his arms to pull me closer to himself; like he desired for more. I picked up the pace of our lips clashing together for a more wild and exotic kiss. I couldn't get enough of him. The addiction of his taste sent sensations through my body. I hunted for more. I turned around into a straddling position and pushed his torso back to the bed. I grinded my hips; thrusting them up and down his stomach to his pelvis. I refused to lift up from his lips for air. I was getting high from the lack of oxygen. His hands firmly gripped my thighs and I let out a soft moan. My hands wandered down to his pants.

He grabbed my hand and said breathlessly, "Wait."

I was heaving heavily, but maintained a whisper. "What's wrong."

"Not now. We'd make too much noise," he said catching his breath.

"It's okay I'll keep it quiet," I said before playfully biting his lip.

He pulled away. "Seriously. It'll be worth the wait. You can't handle this," he said while softly laughing.

"That's not fair, and you say I'm the tease," I said pouting.

He pulled me completely on the bed and pulled the covers over us.

"I promise you," he said after tenderly kissing me.

"Pinky?"

"Pinky." He interlocked his with mine.

I laid closer to him and kept my head near his chest so I could subside my breathing.

"Stay with me tonight Gregory," I persisted.

"I'd love to, but you know I have to get back. They'll think it suspicious if I wasn't there." He kissed me again before getting up from my bed and leaving me alone in my room.


	18. Eat Prey Love

**I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have a few finals next week so I've been getting ready for that and I've had things at school that I've been doing. [I won the gold medal at my honors society, which means i have the highest average in my class] so yeah be proud of me ( ;**

**DarkFireAngel00: I took your suggestion and put it in this chapter, I thought it was an awesome idea and I didn't even think to do that. So, there yuh go : )**

**-I don't care if you reviewed before, review again! I love reading your feedback :D**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around eleven. Aunt Dottie let me sleep in and didn't bother to open the curtains. <em>Thank God. <em>I walked my way to Tony's room. He wasn't there. _That's right. Tony went with Uncle Bob to Lord McAshton's house. _Downstairs, Aunt Dottie was drinking coffee.

"Well aren't you a late sleeper," she said before taking a sip from her cup.

"I know. I fell asleep kinda late last night," I replied. "Tony's with Uncle Bob all day right?"

"Yeah. All of a sudden he wanted to go to work with him. He's so… different lately, but in a good way. He tries new things," she said with a smile. "He doesn't mention anything about those vampires anymore."

I grabbed a few pieces of left over bacon and sat down at the table next to Aunt Dottie sipping her coffee and reading a novel. Then she got up, took her cup to the sink and set it down gently.

"I'm going to do a few errands now. I probably won't be back until three," she said while grabbing her purse. "Do you need anything dear?"

"No I don't think so. I think I have everything I need," I informed her.

"Okay see you later." She kissed me and headed out the front door.

I finished my last piece of bacon and was looking around for something to do since I had the place to myself. The basement door caught my eye. I wanted so badly to go peek in on Gregory. I needed to see him again. I got up slowly and started for the door. I was merely inches from it, but couldn't get myself to open it. _What if they're sleeping and I wake them? They'll be pissed._ I walked away. Then, five minutes later I walked back. Still, I didn't want to make much noise and disturb them. Finally, after attempting various times to open the door, I gradually did it. The door gave out a slight hum. The dead silence made my ears ring. I made my feet move down each step steadily. I eventually made it to the end and walked towards the sleeping family. Freda and Frederick were passed out in lawn chairs. Anna slumbered in a bassinet and Rudolph resided in a wooden crate. I tiptoed silently to the whicker chest that contained my sleeping prince.

As I opened the hutch, I found him in a deep sleep. He was a gorgeous face with no emotion whatsoever. He looked so peaceful and... dead. I kind of felt like I was at a viewing. I kissed him on the forehead and quickly left the basement. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

_**That night**_

* * *

><p>I was gathering a pair of clothes when I heard Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob talking in the kitchen downstairs. Uncle Bob was ranting about how Rookery was a rude bastard and when Tony ran off today.<p>

"I just don't understand this guy. He truly believes that there are vampires in Scotland. I tell yuh, he's a damn nut. I think that's why Tony ran away," Uncle Bob explained.

"Tony ran away from you?" Auntie Dot asked in a loud tone.

"He was by my side one minute and the next, he was gone. I got home at four to find him and Rudolph dressed in that tin armor helmet, an old velvet cloak, and… tinfoil," he said with a confused voice. "I just got done talking to Tony upstairs. He apologized. He just wanted to play. I don't know."

"Don't you find it strange that we haven't met Rudolph or his parents? I'd like to at least know who my child is playing with during the day. Same thing goes for Brittany. Tony said that she talks to Rudolph's brother a lot. She even painted a picture of him. They must be close. I just want to make sure these two are safe."

"I'm sure they're nice people. The parents might be busy. Hey, I know this is off topic, but what do you think about having a Halloween party at the house for the adults on Friday? We can invite Rudolph's parents."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll call some of the girls from work and-"

Suddenly my phone rang.

I slid the green button over, "Hello?"

"Heeeey girl!"

It was my best friend Savannah. -We've been friends since we were four.

"Oh my God, hey! I miss you so much!" I exclaimed.

"I miss you too! How've you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"Eh, so so. Same old drama back home. Monica's here. I'm puttin you on speaker."

"Hey!"

"Monica! God, I miss you guys terribly! I'm home sick now."

"We want you back home pronto! We need a house party soon. Everyone misses you like hell. School is so damn boring without you," said Monica.

"I know. It's hard adjusting without you all here. It would be easier if everyone came with me." We laughed.

"Hey we're down!"

"What time is it over there?" I asked curiously.

"It's only four. After school I drove to Monica's to see what she was up to and we wanted to call you," Savannah explained. "What time is it over there?"

"About nine o'clock at night."

"Damn, so that's like, five hours, I'll have to remember when I want to call you again," she laughed. "Anyways, tell us about Scotland, school, your house, your-"

I tried calming her down, "Wow, um, Scotland's pretty great. Nice atmosphere, the accents are so hot, and my school is alright. Not as up to date as our school, but its pretty good. There's some nice girls here. They invited me to their Halloween party next week." I was walking around the room now twirling my hair like an idiot.

"Well that's great to hear! I know you know I'm gonna ask this but I'm dying to know!" Savannah said screaming in my ear.

"You would" Monica interrupted.

"Shaddap, I gotta know." she laughed. "Did you meet any guys?"

I rolled my eyes, then started to get changed. "Yeah actually I did."

"Oh see, I knew it. I taught you well. So come on, give me deats. Is he good looking?" She said it so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ear.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gregory standing at my door silently. He grinned when he knew he was caught eavesdropping.

"Uh, yeah, he's uhm, alright. Err listen guys, my aunt wants me to tidy up. Gotta go."

"Ugh bummer. Okay well you're telling us more about him when you call us. Which better be soon! Love yuh bitch."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and, while still standing in my cheeky underwear, threw it on my bed.

"Come in before my aunt or uncle see you," I said while I took his shoulders and moved him into my room.

I closed my door.

"So, I'm just alright?" Gregory asked astonished while taking my hips from behind.

"You scared me standing there." I turned slightly.

He rested his head on my shoulders and his fingertips at the hem line of my panties. He moved to kiss my neck but I pulled away.

"Just one kiss." He caught my hand.

"Nope," I teased.

"Why not," he frowned as he twirled me to his chest.

I let go to sit on my bed. I made sure I swayed my hips seductively.

"Because, it's payback for last night," I batted my eyelashes.

"But-" he tensed his hands, frustrated.

"Sorry sweetie," I winked at him.

I sat Indian style and watched as his eyes wandered down to my crossed legs.

"Eh, eh." I wiggled my finger and adjusting my big T-shirt. "Eyes up here lover boy."

"Yuh know, I risked my identity through this house to seek my love and this is what I get," he laughed jokingly.

"How did you manage to slip past my aunt and uncle in the kitchen anyways?" I asked intriguingly.

"Oh, I have my ways," he exhaled. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me, he asked, "What did Tony find out about the amulet?"

He sat in my computer chair.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

His face looked puzzled, like his mind was fighting to choose which option to pick.

"Okay, I'll start with the good news," I said finally. "Tony overheard Rookery and Lord McAshton's conversation, and it turns out that the woman in the flashback was an ancestor; Elizabeth McAshton. I guess she was wearing the amulet in a portrait back at the McAshton's castle."

The whites of Gregory's eyes were more visible than ever. It looked like his eyelids were missing.

He began, "So you're saying that the amulet is probably buried with Uncle Von and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's what Tony thought, but he followed them to the McAshton's crypt and found that Elizabeth was never in the tomb. It was a fake."

His excited posture transformed into a moping slouch.

"Err, that was the bad news…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We still have some time until the comet crosses over." He shook his head.

"Listen, we'll find it. When he gets the chance, Tony is gonna go back and try to get more information." I tried to reassure him as I walked over and held his shoulders. "We'll even go with him."

He looked at me and I made my way over to his lap then kissed him softly.

I caressed his face in both of my hands, "Don't worry baby."


	19. Can We Talk?

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>I heard someone walking through the hall. Gregory instantly pushed me off of him and shot up from his seat. And then, the door opened.<p>

"He-ey Aunt Dot." I panicked and looked around. It was like Gregory was evanescently gone.

"Hey sweetie, can we talk?"

What she said made me cringe. I hate that question. You never know if it's about something good or bad, or if you're going to get lectured or interrogated. I stood still for a moment and looked at her. I snapped out of delirium and told her to sit with me on my bed.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to know about this Rudolph. What's his family like?" she asked concerned.

I thought for a minute, relieved, and said, "Oh the Sackville-Baggs? They're a respected family, and Rudolph is pretty cool too; very well behaved. I'm happy that he's Tony's friend. He's a good kid."

I must've told her what she wanted to hear because she nodded and smiled.

"That's great. I was just a little skeptical because I've never met them and I have no idea what they're like. Your uncle brought up an idea for Friday night. He wanted to throw a small Halloween get together for the adults, and I thought we'd invite the uh," she paused.

"The Sackville-Baggs," I helped her.

"The Sackvile-Baggs along with some of our coworkers and friends."

"Are you guys dressing up?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be all decked out," she laughed.

_Perfect. _"Yeah, they'd love to meet you," I said as I grinned. "They always tell me that they're sorry they haven't introduced themselves to you and Uncle Bob. I bet they'd love to come. I'll tell them next time I see them."

"Okay great. We're probably starting about six o'clock," she paused. "So, tell me more about that boy in your painting," she said with an excited teenage girl tone.

"Who Gregory?" I giggled. "I told you. He's Rudolph's brother."

"Well you seem close to him, we'd like to meet him before you go to Victoria's party on Friday."

"Yeah, I never thought of asking if he wanted to go. We can do that," I agreed.

"Okay, now I think you're old enough that we don't have to go through the talk, right?"

I laughed; a little embarrassed, "No Aunt Dottie, I'm seventeen and I got that talk a while ago. I know how it goes."

I felt Gregory playing with my dangling foot down under of the opposite side of the bed.

"Alright," she said as she kissed my forehead. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." she got up and paused. "There's that damn smell again!"

"What?" I asked.

"That smell. I only smelt it in Tony's room. Now it's in here too. I can't figure out what it is."

"Uh maybe it's just- the house. It's really old, yuh know?" I tried to sound convincing.

"Yes, maybe that's it," she said looking around. "Goodnight Honey."

"Goodnight," I said as she walked out of my room, closing the door.

My tense stature faded and Gregory appeared before me.

"We really have to find this stone. Everyone thinks I stink," he said in a half hearted laugh.

I laughed with him, "I seriously don't smell anything."

He shrugged then asked, "So we're going to a Halloween party Friday?"

I nodded my head yes.

"What do I wear?"

I laughed, "What you have on."

"Oh, right," he chuckled. "I think I'll be a vampire this year."

I playfully slapped him in the arm and laughed again. "Tell your parents about my aunt and uncle's party too," I added.

"I will. Now as much as I want to stay with you tonight, I have to go out and hunt. It's time for me to eat."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will beautiful," he said with a smile.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out to my balcony. After he left, I got myself ready for bed.

I spent the next morning cleaning and bumming around the house. Once I had free time, I grabbed a drawing book and a pencil and sat at my desk. I decided to sketch out the perfect costume to make for Victoria's party.


	20. It's a Surprise

**Sorry for the wait guys. School is really kicking my butt. Between finals and SAT's that were just Saturday, I'm brain dead. Well, Saturday I was. I planned on posting, but I kinda fell asleep and Sunday I went to do some shopping, but here it is! : ) If I feel like being an overachiever, I'll post Chpt. 21 tonight. What's up with this new layout? I'm not liking it too much. I keep forgetting where everything is. : /**

**Whatev. enjoy! & review! :D**

**Warning: very mild language.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in lunch Monday afternoon studying my sketched outfit and eating pizza. I was always the early one who arrived first at the table. Once in a while I'd look up from what I was doing and observe the people in the cafeteria. I saw Victoria waiting in line for lunch, and across the room, I saw Ayden talking to a group of girls. As I focused a stare on him, Serena broke my train of thought.<p>

"Wow, that's an awesome drawing. Is that going to be your Halloween costume?" she asked in her full Scottish accent.

"Yeah actually it is." I smiled. "I want a bunch of us to go to town and pick up some fabric; maybe even go to the Halloween shop."

"That's a great idea," Victoria interrupted as she set her tray down next to mine.

By now, everyone started to gather around our table with their food.

"Is tomorrow good for all of us?" asked Serena.

"I think Wednesday is better for me," Victoria replied. "How about you Brittany?"

"Any day is fine for me. I can go whenever. Just call me," I said with a grin.

The bell later sounded and I made my way to my art class. I hung my bag over the hook that was connected to my drawing desk and began putting the finishing touches and measurements on my costume. That's what I loved about my art class. As long as you were doing something art related, the teacher didn't care what you did. We had assigned projects only on occasions. Ayden walked in the room late and sat in his desk connected to mine.

"Hey pretty lady, kick ass drawing," he said as he flicked his hair to the side.

"Thanks, I'm wearing it for Victoria's party this Friday," I replied.

"Damn you're going to look good in that. I'm stoked for this party, it's going to be insane. Everyone is going to be there; we'll have to meet up."

I was stumped as to what I should say, "Uh, yeah. I'll probably see you around."

"Good, we can finally, you know… hangout. You never text me anymore."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy," I said barely paying one bit of attention to him.

Finally school ended, and I was free for the rest of the day. I wanted to spend it outside in the Hillsberry park. It was an odd place. There was actually a graveyard in it. I've never seen a park and a cemetery connected into one. Despite the bizarre circumstances, its appearance was captivating. The oak trees were vast stalks that stood hundreds of feet in the air. Every other minute, a leaf would pluck from its branch and fly gracefully down until it delicately touched the ground. I was reading a book on the park bench when a leaf fluttered onto my page. It was scenic; a picture perfect moment. If only I had my old Polaroid camera to capture the vibrant scarlet color it gave against the cream colored pages of my novel.

The sun started to set and I decided to walk home. I was heading for the exit until I stopped when I noticed Gregory standing against a small stone crypt. His arms were crossed and his posture was powerful, like in my painting.

"Have you ever realized how gorgeous you are when you read?" he asked in a candid manner.

I felt my face get warm. I was blushing. I just smiled and shook my head 'no'.

He smiled and bared his fangs, "And when your face turns pink, it's so, endearing. You're cute."

He walked closer and hugged me. I loved being in his arms. I felt protected and safe; like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Were you spying on me Mr. Sackville-Bagg?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Why of course not! That would be creepy. I was simply observing," he said playing along.

We both laughed and I kissed him softly. His lips were so smooth.

He looked into my eyes and said, "My parents found an abandoned mansion along the trail over there," he pointed to an over grown path covered with decaying shrubs. "There's no need for us to take up space in your basement."

I looked at him in uncertainty, "But why? Now you can't come to my room any more. You're not going to be close."

A frown formed on my face.

He snickered, "I'm five minutes away from you, you'll survive without me living in your cellar. Hell, I felt like a homeless person. This place is nice anyway, it was only recently abandoned. The woman who lived there was sent to a care home because she can't tend to herself or the house, and her family doesn't want anything to do with the mansion. It's rather sad. It's such a beautiful work of art."

"Well I liked you living downstairs," I giggled as I playfully hit I'm in the arm.

He laughed again, "Oh don't worry about that. -Oh that reminds me, my parents will be attending that party at your house, and I will be coming with you to your party." he tapped my nose. "What is your costume?"

"I'm going for fabric on Wednesday, but I can't tell you what I am."

"Why not?" he asked as he pouted.

I giggled, "Because it's a surprise silly."


	21. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Okay, I gotta write something here. The little word counter says I have six hundred and sixty six words in this chapter. I was kinda creeped out. ahhaa. Sorry that this chapter is short.**

**Anyways, read & review pweese :3**

**No warning.**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>It was finally Wednesday afternoon. After school, our lunch group set out on a trip to town. We started along Main Street, walking in and out of little shops that sold material and fabric for our party attire. One building caught our eye on the corner of Cherry and Pine, Marie's Boutique. We stepped inside, and the store had endless rolls of textiles like cotton and leather, boxes of ribbon, sequins, and accessories. I picked out two rolls of red ribbon, the right measurements of black leather, red tool, and zippers.<p>

"You're costume is going to be sick," Victoria pointed out.

"Thanks. I hope I'll have it made in time."

"I'm sure you will," Kristy assured me.

On the back wall, were stilettos that were set up on shelves. A pair of blood red heels caught my eye. They were so flashy. A little bow with a gem was stuck above that peep toe. I needed them. I grabbed a few extra things to complete my look and took them to the cash register to check out. Everything cost about forty dollars; which isn't bad considering you're making it by hand. It would be a hell of a lot better than the costumes that are sold at retail stores; they're so cheaply made. After shopping, we stopped at a local coffee shop.

"We need to find you a date if you're looking this hot at my party," Victoria giggled.

"In a matter of fact, I'm actually taking a guy with me." I blushed as I swirled my straw around my iced latte.

"Oh who's your boy toy?"

Everyone wanted to know about my personal life.

"His name's Gregory. He's about my age."

"Is he cute?" asked Serena.

"Of course, he's drop dead gorgeous." _Ha. _I mentally laughed at my little unintended pun.

"Where does he go to school? Obviously not with us, I woulda scoped him out." Victoria laughed.

"Uh, I can't remember where. He told me a while ago." It was the best I could come up with. I never work well under pressure.

"Well you have to remember! When did you meet him?" Victoria continued.

"I met him a few nights after I moved here," I answered.

"And you didn't tell us?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Where?" Serena asked lightly hitting Victoria's arm.

"Uh, I was taking a walk with Tony and we met him and his brother, and we kind of hit it off from there." I figured it wasn't the best time to tell them what actually happened.

"He has a brother?" Kristy asked in excitement.

"Calm down there girl, he's Tony's age," I pointed out.

"Well, what's his name?" she pushed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Rudolph."

"No seriously," she laughed with me.

"I'm serious. His name is Rudolph. I thought it was strange too. I figured it was some kind of old Scottish name," I said.

"Not that I know of," Kristy shook her head. "Oh well, you better introduce Gregory to us at the party. We wanna see this boy."

"Don't worry, he'll be with me. I'm excited to bring him along," I grinned.

"Don't forget girls, you're more than welcome to stay over the house if you want," Victoria reminded.

"Yeah, I'll see what my aunt and uncle say," I said.

The others agreed and said they were going to ask permission. We finally decided it was time to leave and got up from our table. It was about six o'clock when I arrived home. I ate dinner and spent the rest of my night starting my outfit. I folded bows and cut tool. The fabric and leather was hard to sew together, but following the measurements and my drawing made it easy. It was half way done at nine o'clock, but I decided to call it a night.


	22. He Loves You

**So an idea came to me friday night and I'm really considering it. Since I'm into playing the Sims 2, what do you guys think about if I made some sort of movie thing out of this? I was searching for some custom content all day today and I found some legit stuff, so that's why I'm posting at 3 in the morning, haha! I think I might just make a trailer and see how it goes. Let me know what you think! : )**

_**Update 6-12-11: I added more to the end because DarkFireAngel00 pointed something out to me this morning. I kind of just let my character wake Gregory up, and leave, haha. Woops. Well, I added some dialogue and then something else at the end, which will conrtibute to a conflict in a later chapter. Thanks DarkFireAngel00!**_

**No warning.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>School was pretty beat the next day. Everyone slept through every class, and for some odd reason, the teachers didn't notice. It was a perfect October morning, and everyone was miserable indoors. It was a shame. Finally, as it yearned toward the end of the day, the three o'clock bell rang and I was out of there.<p>

I told Aunt Dot that I was going to spend the rest of my afternoon in the cemetery park. Hoping to find Gregory there, I eagerly walked to the entrance. By the time I reached the gates, it was almost dusk. The sun still shined through the trees like a ball on fire waiting to explode into the orange sky. I waited at my bench, but Gregory wasn't there. Eventually I got up and started for the over grown trail at the end of the park. Nearing the end of the path, was an old Victorian mansion sitting around dead trees and brush. It was morosely striking. On the porch was a swing and on the opposite side was the classic round tower with stained glass windows. The steps squealed as I climbed them. I took the door knocker and knocked three times. Anna opened the door.

"Brittany, what a surprise! Come in!" she said excitedly.

I walked into what looked like the parlor. It was plain, but still had old furniture in the rooms. Despite the dust, it was elegant.

"I know you're here to see Gregory, but you will have to excuse him. He's upstairs sleeping," she said.

"That's okay, I actually need to talk to your mother about something too," I replied.

"This way." She took my hand. "She's in the library."

Freda was sitting at an old desk reading a book. She looked up and smiled at my entrance.

"Good afternoon Brittany," she said in a welcoming tone.

"Good afternoon Freda." I grinned as I sat in a seat across from her. "Gregory told me that he mentioned to you about my aunt and uncle's party tomorrow night."

"Yes he did, we'd love to come!" She nodded her head.

"Great! Do you have any questions for me? My aunt and uncle are gonna want to know a lot about you since Tony plays with Rudolph and I talk to Gregory," I stated.

"Ah yes, I think we could manage. Here I have a book on modern technology. I'm trying to make myself familiar with today's world. It's an interesting piece of work. I'm sure I will be fine."

"Okay, just be yourself and they'll be dressed up so you don't have to worry about a thing." I shot a smile.

"Thank heavens." she put her hands up and laughed a little. "Gregory is upstairs in the second room to the left. You can check up on him if you'd like."

I excused myself and left Anna and Freda in the library to climb the round staircase tucked away on the side of the parlor. I opened the second door on the left and found Gregory hanging upside down, sleeping. It was so interesting yet soothing at the same time to watch him. I drew closer until I was face to face with him. _Spiderman kiss, heh._ That's all that ran through my mind was the Spiderman upside down kiss. I ran my finger around his pressed lips. From my touch, he instantly fell on his back to the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you!" I frantically said.

"Nah it's okay." He rubbed his face. "I needed to get up anyway."

I pinned him down with his hands over his head before he could move.

"For such a tough guy, you get spooked easily," I giggled.

He took my arms and flipped us over so he was now on top and in control.

"Well I wasn't expecting someone as beautiful as you to touch my lips." He smiled.

I reached up and kissed him. He always knew what made me smile. He got off of me and stuck out his hand to help me up.

"Go down stairs. I'll be down shortly," he lightly commanded.

I did just that and met Freda downstairs again, but this time in the living room.

"I hope you know that you put joy back into Gregory's life," she said in a comforting tone. "He's a completely different person when he's around you."

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Yeah, I noticed that he controls his temper more than ever."

"He controls it for you. He loves you," she gracefully said as she left the room.

I sat there thinking with a stupid smirk on my face. I was all giddy and happy. _Was it love? Who woulda thought?_ Cold arms wrapped around me on the couch; it was Gregory. He still had that sleepy smile formed on his face.

"You're worse than me in the morning," I giggled.

"What can I say? I need my beauty sleep," he chuckled.

We both laughed together on the couch until silence fell upon the room.

"So what am I going to expect at this party?"

"Probably a bunch of wild animals," I guessed.

"What do we do?" He tilted his head.

I forgot, he probably has never stepped foot in a house party before. Scratch probably, it's definitely never. He has _never_ stepped foot in a house party before.

I answered, "We dance, talk to people, I don't know, just stand around really."

"I love to dance." He jumped and repositioned himself on the couch.

"Well I guess we're going to have to dance then" I nudged him.

"Yeah, we have to. I'll show you my moves." Those fangs appeared before his parted lips.

"I really wouldn't have guessed you to be the dancing type." I crossed my legs.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "you're too tough for that."

"I'm too tough to fall for a girl earlier, and now I'm too tough to dance, huh?"

"Well, no," my body was shifting to an uncomfortable state. "I-just-"

Noticing my awkward pose, he spoke to lighten the mood, "I guess I'm too tough to do what I was planning to do then."

"What's that?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh nothing," he said teasing me as he folded his arms and smiled sinisterly.

"No, I want you to show me," I joined his devious smile.

He grabbed my arms and shifted me over his body as he laid against the arm of the couch. Our lips were just inches apart. His breathing started to become choppy and uneven. I moved in to meet his touch, until Frederick was heard at the opening of the room.

"Ehem."

Embarrassed, I shot up and ran my fingers through my hair. My face was on fire.

"Father." Gregory moved his slouch to an straight posture.

He just stared at me from the hallway, burning my insides in his mind. He was stone; not moving or blinking. Something was wrong, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

"Leave," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked barely hearing him.

"LEAVE," he spat.

Startled, I quickly got up and left without saying goodbye to either of them.

I arrived home and fixed myself on a little round chair in the corner of my room. I was so confused as to what that whole scene was about. _Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Well, I was inappropriately on top of his son in his house, but did he have to scream at me?_ Then again, it was Frederick. He has just a small fuse as does Gregory. I shrugged it off and started to finish my costume before tomorrow night. The little stitches had to be tightly secured with the sewing machine in the parlor. Hours later and to my surprise, it came out perfect. I couldn't wait to make my transformation.


	23. Short Term Memory

**Hi guys! I'm officially done with school so no more studying! & I've been glued to this book recently: Vampire Kisses. You should check it out! It's cute! Anywho, I'm posting all the way from Massachusetts, 6 hours away from home. Woo, no one probably cares.. ahaha. I actually just added this chapter to my story, I kinda thought I should squeeze this in so it will connect a later chapter. Enjoy. Make me happy with mucho comments ; )**

**Warning: Catty girl language.**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Friday morning came quick. I dressed for school and went through the same routine that I go through every morning ever since I arrived in Scotland. The excitement was building in me. I couldn't wait to get home and go to this night affair. The whole school knew about it. The more anxious I was, the longer my classes became. Time just dragged on. I stared at the clock aimlessly; watching the hand tick every second. <em>Tick TIck TICk TICK<em>. The noise became louder and more annoying. It felt like days waiting for the clock to strike eleven thirty. Finally, it blared the bell. The halls soon became crowded with people hurrying to lunch. Again, I was the first one at our table. I unwrapped my turkey hoagie and took a bite of it.

"I can't believe this!" I heard Victoria yell from a distance.

She slammed her tray on the table in front of me as everybody gathered to their usual seats.

"What's going on? Calm down," Rich said before taking a sip of iced tea.

"I can't calm down. Not since what just happened." She buried her head in her hands.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

She looked up at me. "Katlyn McAshton is what happened."

"Who?" _That name…_

"You've seen her around before. She's the biggest bitch we know. A cheerleader, blonde, you know."

"Okay, yeah, I know who she is, but I can't think of what she looks like."

"She's," Victoria looked overhead to pick her out. "I don't see her. You definitely know her."

"Well why are you so pissed at her?" Kristy blurted, wanting to know what was up.

"It was going to be a surprise. I was going to introduce all of you at the party to a guy that I've been recently talking to. We got really close and I really wanted you all to meet him. What does this bimbo do? She goes and hooks up with him," Victoria said waving her arms around like a maniac. "I thought I hated her in middle school. This bitch has something comin to her."

"Well it's part his fault too if he went with it," Serena chimed in.

"It doesn't matter," Victoria snapped. "If it wasn't for Malibu Barbie, I wouldn't be freaking out."

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

She scoffed, "Now that, is the real kicker. This guy obviously doesn't go to school here, and she has the nerve to come up to me and tell me what they did at end of the basketball game in the parking lot. 'Victoria, sweetie, I hate to break it to yuh, but Craig is interested in me,'" she mocked in a high pitched, ditzy voice.

"Wow, she actually told you what they did?" Kristy asked, shocked.

"Not in great detail, and she didn't have to. I could tell you the whole thing by guessing."

"I still can't figure out what this girl looks like," I held my head in my hands, trying my hardest to remember her face.

"You'll know who she is once I start beating the living hell out of her. I just hope she knows that Karma is a bitch."

After lunch, I still didn't see Katlyn anywhere. I knew who she was, but I couldn't remember her face. I rarely paid attention to her. I usually stayed away from all of the cheerleaders and jocks. They're the biggest snobs I know.

Once again, my classes started and lasted for what seemed like eternity. It would be a long two and a half more hours until I got to go home.


	24. Rise of the Vampiress

**Hoi everybody :D Not gonna take up too much of your time here. I'll probably post Chpt. 25 tonight. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Warning: None**

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

><p>I sprinted upstairs as soon as I got home from school. After nonstop, tedious work in my classes, the time had finally come. Victoria's party was going to be something I'd never forget. Turning into the hall, I met Tony.<p>

"Hey squirt, ready for our big night?" I asked anxiously.

"Am I ever!" He jumped up and down.

"Great. Now you know what your job is tonight, right?"

He looked at me in confusion.

"Make sure you're there to help Freda and Frederick if Aunt Dottie or Uncle Bob suspect anything, okay?"

"Oh yeah, right!"

I eventually arrived to my room after talking to Tony for a bit. He loves to babble about anything. After gathering my necessities, I took a quick shower and did my hair. I decided to curl it and pin it back into a side ponytail to let the ringlets fall to the end of my bust. I straightened my bangs an teased them to make them poofy. When I was done with my hair, I did my makeup. It was a smoky eye with liquid eyeliner at the tips of my lids, my lashes coated with the blackest, most volumizing mascara I could find, and a blood red gloss on my lips. Finally, I spritzed a few puffs of perfume on my neck._ Done_.

In my room, I hurried to slip on my costume. It was a black corset with two red ribbons at the bust, one in the middle, and two at the bottom where it was hooked to a frilly tool red skirt. I laced the front of the corset with more red ribbon and connected the head piece in the back of my neck. The last piece of clothing that was left were my stockings. They were so hard to get on. I was jumping on one foot when I collided onto my bed. Thank God it wasn't something harder or I probably would of broke my face. At last, I pulled them to my knees and attached them to the little corset clips. I fitted into my shoes and looked in my mirror. _Damn you look hot._ I gave a wink and a cute pose. On my dresser was the forgotten and most important prop for my costume. I opened the case and stuck the faux teeth on my own. My look was complete.

By the time everything was finished, it was quarter to six. I started for the stairs when I bumped into Tony again. He gave a double take and complemented on my new appearance. Carefully watching my step, I descended the stairwell. I made my way to the living room where I met Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob. They were both dressed as pirates. The house was thoroughly decorated with hanging bats from the ceiling, candles on the mantle, and skulls on the tables. Endless amounts of food dishes were set out on the dining room table buffet style.

"Wow guys, how many people are you expecting?" I asked in amazement.

"Oh about twenty people or so; not including their kids," Uncle Bob replied as he fumbled with melted candles.

"I thought you said this was a small get together," I pointed out.

"Yea that's what I thought too," Aunt Dottie lightly laughed.

"You look… different," Uncle Bob searched for the right word.

"I'm a teenager Uncle Bob. This is how we dress on Halloween," I stated.

He shrugged at my answer, knowing he wasn't going to win if he started an argument, and went back to lighting more candles. I followed Aunt Dottie into the kitchen where she needed help with some food. Before calling Uncle Bob to help her bring chairs from the basement, she tied the last part of my corset in the back. Uncle Bob met her at the basement door and once she was finished, they descended down the stairs. The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it!" Tony yelled as he came running down the stairs with his cape.

I heard the door open and the barely audible voices of the familiar family stepping into the house. They were here. I had butterflies in my stomach, and my hands shook. I listened to Tony's voice as he directed Gregory to where I was and then conversed with the rest of the family in the dining room. I walked out from behind the island and stood waiting for him to come into view. Gregory turned the corner and abruptly stopped dead in his tracks blinking rapidly and biting his lip. I loved seeing him so speechless.

"Well what do you think?" I asked holding up my arms and spinning around.

"I- I- Uh, you look… amazing." he struggled.

He walked closer to me to get a better look.

"You even have fangs," he swallowed deeply.

"Yeah, I had to be a true vampire tonight. We have to match together," I smiled and my artificial teeth protruded past my upper lip.

"So… sexy," he said as he grabbed me for a passionate kiss.

We broke our focus when we heard Aunt and Uncle coming up with chairs from the basement.

"Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob, this is Gregory," I introduced as they were seen coming from the door arch.

They both looked disturbed as they saw Gregory stand before them. The slight awkward pause soon vanished. They returned to a heart warming welcome once they came to realization that it was Halloween.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Gregory," Aunt Dottie said.

"We've heard…" Uncle Bob paused. "Not a lot about you."

The four of us laughed.

"Yeah, I hear that I am a bit of a mystery," Gregory started. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

Aunt Dottie smiled and nudged me, "He's so polite, good job girl."

I blushed. Aunt and Uncle took the chairs into the dining room where they met Freda, Frederick, and the rest of the kids. I held Gregory's hand as we followed them. They put down the chairs and greeted their guests. I noticed that they suddenly fell into a trance. They acted distracted when Freda or Frederick spoke.

"Good afternoon, I am Frederick Sackville-Bagg," he introduced himself as he took Aunt Dottie's hand and ran his lower lip up it.

"H-i," her voice cracked, instantly dazed over him.

"And I'm Freda," she said as Uncle Bob took her hand and shook it lovingly. "These are our children, Rudolph, Anna, and you probably already met Gregory."

"Yes, he's lovely. You all match, how thoughtful," Aunt Dottie said, her eyes glazed over.

They took the family to sit and strike up a conversation in the sitting room.

I turned to Gregory, "Why are they acting funny?"

"Some humans react differently to a vampire's presence," he answered.

I nodded, but still wondered why I didn't seem phased when we met. We followed the families and both seated together on a small sofa. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were very into their conversation with Freda and Frederick. They asked millions of questions, but Freda and Frederick didn't mind. They seemed like they enjoyed it. Tony asked permission to be excused and took Anna and Rudolph to his room where they were so eager to play. Twenty minutes passed and more guests arrived. It looked as if Freda and Frederick were handling themselves fine, and I figured we should leave. I got up to find Aunt Dottie in the dining room talking to coworkers, and Gregory followed.

"We're gonna go Aunt Dot," I informed her. "Is it alright if we take the Rover?"

She turned toward me, "Yeah, just be careful driving okay?"

"Yes of course," I assured her.


	25. The Country Drive

**Hi guys! I actually have a picture of her costume. Before these chapters were evern written, I searched for a really good vampire outfit & I obviously found it. I'm going to post a link to the picture now. It;ll show the outfit and a seperate picture of her shoes, just so you can get the feel of what she's wearing. I'll probably just upload it to my Tumblr so, I won't be taking you to some strange site. If you have a Tumblr follow me and introduce yourself! :D**

**Tumblr .com/post/6817223595/locostume**

****-I'm hoping this will work? Tell me if it does/doesn't and I'll fix it, thanks!****

******Okay I just was going through chapters and noticed it didnt have the "Tumblr" part in the link. I put a {space} between "Tumblr" and ".com" so just make sure you delete it in the address bar. ^_^ thanks!****

**Warning: Some underage drinking**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>Before I left, I made sure Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob knew that I was staying over Victoria's, and that I would be dropping Gregory off at his "house." Once settled, I grabbed the keys from the end table beside the door and motioned for Gregory to follow me. When we got situated in the car, we pulled out of the driveway and headed for the party. The night was so clear and the full moon shined past a few thin clusters of clouds. The acceleration of the vehicle produced a low hum on the pavement. I turned the volume up on the radio to break the silence and my CD was playing.<p>

_And if they get me and the sun goes down_

_And if they get me take this spike and_

_You put the spike in my heart_

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones_

_And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there._

"Can you guess what song this is?" I turned my head quick to look at him.

He puckered his lips and shook his head slowly, "I have no idea."

"Vampires Will Never Hurt You," I flashed a smile.

"That's right I'll never," he smiled back. "Who is this? I like that they sing about vampires," he gave out a laugh.

"Oh boy, do I have to teach you," I giggled. "My Chemical Romance sings this. My most favorite band ever."

"Yuh know, I hear mortals play their music at night, but I've never heard this song. They're good."

"You don't have to tell me. I've been listening to them for six years."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, they're my inspiration. I love them."

"Wow, that's commitment right there."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I feel like their music made me who I am today."

"Then they did a pretty damn good job then."

"I guess they did," I said smirking at the fact that he was right.

The air fell silent again. He then put his hand on my leg.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he managed to say.

"With your Dad? It's okay."

"No, he didn't have to act that way."

"I'm over it, Gregory, it's fine."

There was a pause in the conversation.

Changing the subject, he began, "I'm kind of nervous."

"What, why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what to expect. There's going to be too many humans at this place. I'm not going to know what to say," he shrugged.

"Oh stop you'll be fine." My left hand found his right on my lap. "You did great back at the house with everyone there. I'll be right with you, and you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, but-"

"And if things get out of hand, we can always leave," I interrupted.

He gave out a long exhale and squeezed my hand lightly, "Okay."

"Besides, I'll talk most of the time." I said looking at him, then focusing back on the road. "You don't have to say a word if you don't want to."

"Talk most of the time like you do now?" he laughed. "You're great at that."

I made a funny, skeptical face.

"You're saying I talk too much? Psht, wow," I said in a playful manner.

I jokingly took his hand off of my thigh and put it over near him.

"No, I'm kidding. I love your voice. You can talk to me all night," he said fast and took my hand.

I laughed at the way he acted. He wanted my approval. Maybe Anna and Freda were right. Maybe he did love me. He caressed my cheek and leaned over to kiss it and graze my ear.

I flinched with desire, "As much as I love that, I gotta watch where we're going, otherwise we'd be veering off of the road."

"You can always pull over," he coyly responded.

I raised my brows and gave him a seductive glare trying to comprehend what his ulterior motive was. Who was I kidding, I knew exactly what he wanted. I reached over his side of the car and put his hand back on my lap, but closer to my inner thigh. His eyebrows shot up and suddenly sat up straight at the touch of my bare skin below my skirt. I laughed at the sight of him. Finally, we pulled onto a long dirt road off of the main country road.

"This is it," I said looking off into the distance.

"I wasn't expecting a house party. It's packed," Gregory's eyes grew huge.

"I told you it was going to be big. You'll be all right. Think about what I told you," I tried to remind him.

Part of me knew he'd be okay around the crowds of people that were waiting in the house, but the other half was cynical of his behavior. I wasn't sure how he was going to handle himself being around such a large group of humans. He was only permitted to drink animal blood, but I had to take into consideration that he did bite the caretaker of the graveyard. I shook that out of my mind and focused on having a good time. He would stay close to me and I'd always have an eye on him. We were going to be fine.

Music could be heard blaring from the inside. Lights were strung up and cars were crammed every which way in the grass. I parked in an empty spot where we got out to start walking to the steps. Victoria's house was beautiful. It wasn't a castle-type home like mine, but an old English Tudor mansion. It was decoratively painted and more lights were strung around the spokes of the railings. People were outside talking with their red cups in hand. I recognized most of them from school. Some of them were even falling over drunk. Friends had others help them carry the unconscious to a safe place. I wasn't drinking tonight. I had to drive Gregory home. Well, I didn't have to, he could always just fly, but I didn't want to get too screwed up around him. Not yet. I took his hand in mine and we both moved toward the open front door.


	26. A Wild Party

**I didn't forget about you, my readers! : ) I'm working on 1 hour of sleep right now. (I have too many parties with my friends at my house haha) but the awesome thing was that my friends and I watched the sun rise over the hills near my house and it kinda reminded me of my story for some reason. it was just so beautiful! Anywho, I thought I should publish this before the holiday, I'll be away camping! Enjoy and review please!**

**Little note- Thank you everyone who has been reading this, I came here to just publish a little story that I always cooked up in my head. I was amazed when I checked last months stats. There's people from all over the world that read this thing. I'm just simply in awe, haha. Brazil, Spain, Peru, Australia, and moer! its nuts. Thank you!**

**Warning: underage drinking and language.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>The song, Blow, by Kesha, was playing as we entered through the front door. We noticed quickly that the place was a circus; a complete mad house. People were making out on the stairwell while girls were doing body shots on a coffee table as a guy slid down the railing.<p>

"Holy shit," he mouthed with his lips.

"I know it's overwhelming, it'll be fine. Her parlor is a bigger space," I yelled over the music.

Holding a tighter grip on Gregory's hand, we pushed through the crowd of wild teenagers and made it out of the entry and to the parlor where it was less packed. More civilized people resided there as they tried talking amongst themselves over the blaring beats of the song. Everyone was dressed up and Gregory fit right in. I suddenly felt at ease. We approached the table with drinks on it, but to my dismay, they were all alcoholic; not what I was particularly looking for.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I want to grab us some drinks," I yelled.

"What?" Gregory shouted.

I smiled and I took his hand again leading us both to Victoria's kitchen. As we made our way across the parlor, everyone caught glimpse of my revealing corset and short skirt. I got a lot of stares; especially from the guys on the basketball team. As Gregory walked beside me, his grasp went from firm to a painful squeeze. He bent his head down as his breath quickly picked up speed and his nostrils flared. He got that menacing glare in his eyes as he studied the guys in the room. I could feel his jealousy radiating from his body. His ice cold hand turned warm.

"Ignore them," I said, knowing what he was thinking.

"I can't," he grunted. "You don't know what they want to do to you. They're inconsiderate pieces of-"

"Just keep walking. They'll forget I even passed by," I advised, cutting him off.

He hissed under his breath and took my waist in his arms, closer to him, to show that I was his; only his and no one else's. We peered the corner into the kitchen where Victoria, Kristy, and Serena were standing with a few boys. Victoria was a pinup nurse, Kristy was dressed as a bunny, and Serena went as a fairy. Victoria caught glimpse of Gregory walking through the doorway and greeted us excitedly.

"You must be the mystery boy!" She said as her eyes widened in fulfillment.

"You're right, he is drop dead gorgeous," Serena interrupted.

"So gorgeous," Kristy added.

Gregory froze, unable to speak.

I laughed, "Yep, this is him. Say 'hi.'" I looked at his uncomfortable face.

"Hello there," he managed to say.

"Wow, you are so lucky," Serena said looking at me.

Gregory laughed, starting to come around, and pulled me closer for a kiss on the cheek. "She definitely is."

I smiled and held onto his arm that clung around me.

"You look amazing dear," Victoria said.

"Yeah, your outfit came out perfectly," Kristy chimed in.

"Thanks guys I worked hard." Forgetting about the compliments, I asked, "Where are the nonalcoholic drinks?"

"They're in the parlor underneath the beer table in a cooler," Victoria explained. "We'll leave you two be so you guys could have a good time."

"Okay, we'll catch up later," I informed her.

I took Gregory back though the hall toward where we once were to grab a soda. We passed the group of horny teenaged boys and Gregory, once again, tensed up in rage. One brave guy emerged from the faction and approached me.

"Well don't you look fine pretty lady. How about we go for a walk and you bite my neck for a bit, eh?" He said with a cocky attitude as he wedged his elbow at me.

Then, suddenly, Gregory whipped around and held the guy's throat up against the wall. It was too loud for anyone to notice except for his bystander buddies.

"Don't ever let me catch you talking to my girlfriend like that again, or we'll have problems," Gregory sneered.

A smirk formed on my face. _He called me his girlfriend. _I was turned on by his protectiveness over me.

"Yeah man, calm down, I didn't know," the guy said scrounging to get away from him and gasping for oxygen.

Gregory loosened his grip from the startled guy and turned to put his arm back around my waist.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. They weren't going to stop."

"Don't be sorry. He was asking for it. He should know better not to mess around with a girl when her boyfriend is right next to her," I smiled.

He showed his fangs as he grinned and kissed me on the cheek. We reached the drink table and I moved the table cloth away to reveal a large blue cooler. I knelt down, opened it, and scooped some ice into two cups and poured a can of soda in both of them.

"Here," I handed him his cup while still kneeling on the ground.

"You know I can't drink that."

"Yeah, but at least pretend you're drinking it."

He took the red cup in his hand and put it to his lips as he leaned against the table to face forward. As I got up from the ground, I spilt soda on the floor. I took napkins from the table and dabbed the wooden floor to soak up the spill. I got up once again and walked to the garbage to discard the wet napkin. I shook my hands out and grabbed my cup to turn around, but before heading forward back to Gregory, I walked straight into someone.

"Woah," I jumped.

I looked up and it was Ayden. Ironically, he was also a vampire dressed in a cape and fangs.

"It came out great. You, sweetie, are hot," he slithered.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I said unenthusiastically.

"Why so serious? Relax. I want to spend the night with you." His eyes beaming under his straight bangs.

"I don-"

Gregory soon appeared next to me before I could finish my sentence. He had the same bloodcurdling look in his eyes.

"Well, who's this?"

"This is Gregory, my boyfriend," I held onto his shirt to prevent him from lundging toward Ayden.

"Boyfriend? So quick blue eyes? Did you forget about me?" He stepped back in incredulity.

"I've seen you with at least ten other different girls since I met you. I didn't want to ruin your mojo," I steamed. "I met Gregory and he's more loyal than you will ever be."

"I'll give you time baby cakes," he said while walking away and approaching a blonde girl dressed as a police officer in a tight micro skirt.

He changed so much since I met him and was trying way too hard. I rolled my eyes and walked back to find Victoria and the girls again.

"That was the guy," Gregory simply stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

"He was the one who licked your teeth clean." He didn't make eye contact.

"Okay, I wouldn't go that far, but yes he was the one who took me out and kissed me."

He was silent and I continued to walk back to the kitchen because I couldn't put up with Gregory's small tantrum. I obviously wasn't into Ayden. Before I knew how he really was, I thought we'd end up being together. Now, I'm thanking God that we weren't. In the kitchen, crowded with people eating, was Victoria who looked furious as I got closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked touching her shoulder.

"Remember how I said I was only inviting the people we liked?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the cheerleaders and their dumb ass football players are here," she said grinding her teeth.

"Well, kick them out," I suggested.

"We tried," Serena answered for Victoria.

"I don't know what you want me to do," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing. I'll figure something out," Victoria muttered.

"How did they get here?" I asked.

"They drove."

"Yeah obviously," I laughed. "but how did they know about the party?"

"People probably told them, or they just overheard it. I'm so pissed right now. Someone saw them out front. I yelled to only a few of them to leave, but it didn't work."

She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"We'll take care of Vicky, could you find Rich for me?" asked Kristy tapping my back. "By the way, where's your boy?"

I turned around and Gregory was gone. I told Kristy that I'd return with both guys and left for the parlor again. Gregory wasn't anywhere in the room. I was starting to get nervous, not knowing where he was. There was a kid with excessively spiked hair, but when I stepped near him, it wasn't who I was looking for. I swept through the entryway quick and there was no sign of Gregory there either. The same damn people making out on the stairs were still there. I rolled my eyes and turned the corner from the entryway into the dining room where people were playing beer pong. My heart was struck with relief when I saw him talking to Kristy's boyfriend, Rich, who was dressed as a mobster.

"There you are, I thought you left me here," I said reassured.

"I just wanted to take a look around that's all," he smiled.

"You're boyfriend is pretty kick-ass. He's my new buddy," Rich put his hand on Gregory's shoulder.

"I'm glad," I said happily. "Kristy wants you in the kitchen."

Rich thanked me and temporarily said goodbye to his new friend. I turned to scope the room and saw one of the cheerleaders looking my way. But to my knowledge, she wasn't looking at me, she was staring down Gregory; ready to make a move. I was sickened with wrath when I figured out who was standing there.

**Can yuh guess? :D**


	27. Night of Drama

**I don't know if people like reading lyrics in stories, but I like putting a few in because I can find so many songs that can relate to this. Sorry if you hate it. I just throw them in there : ) I was happy that I got a few comments last chapter, so I'll post this chapter before I go away. So, Happy 4th! and gimme comments! You know you want to ; ) **

**Warning: Underage drinking and language. **

***I do not own any of the lyrics to the songs posted below or in previous chatpers. They belong to their respected creators/writers. **

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>I recognized her as soon as I realized who she was. She was a bleach blonde with a fake tan that was dressed up as a schoolgirl with a super short skirt and a white top that put her girls on a wide display. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, gave any guy what they wanted, and was a sneaky, manipulative bitch. The only "true", if I could call it that, friends she had were her girls on the squad, and sometimes I had a hard time believing they were buddies by the way they treated each other. There she was, Katlyn McAshton, standing there like a tramp watching my boyfriend's every move. That's right, you guessed it. She was the older sister of the McAshton twins that tortured Tony. I finally remembered who she was. Earlier today, for some reason, I couldn't remember what she looked like. <em>Victoria mustn't have seen her yet, or all hell would have broken loose.<em> This night couldn't get any worse.

I finally took Gregory and we sat on an antique sofa in the dining room set far off into the opposite corner. I watched Katlyn's actions as she tried to get Gregory's attention. She was like a snake sneaking her way towards him and occasionally flashing some thigh. She batted her eyelashes and kept playing with her hair. My stomach flipped upside down when she started walking closer.

"I'll handle this," Gregory said grabbing my hand and then letting go.

"I haven't seen you around before," her accent danced off her tongue as she spoke. "You're quite the hottie."

I now understood why he got so angry when guys looked or even spoke rudely to me. I wanted to rip her hair out and throw her out of a window. After what she did to Victoria, I didn't take my eyes off of her, simply because it would have been illicit to trust her. I lunged forward a bit, but Gregory held his arm out to stop me before I got too close.

"That's right, I don't go to school around here. I live about twenty minutes away in a different district," he calmly responded.

"It's a shame, I'd like to get to know you better," she said as she sat next to him, barely noticing my presence.

"Well I don't thi-"

"Shh." She put her finger to his lips, "This party would be so much better if we went... somewhere else." and then quickly shot a hand on his thigh.

No sooner did she do that, I got up and pushed her off of the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing slut? He's in a relationship with me," I yelled.

Still, no one turned to watch, because the music still played at a loud volume.

"Who are you calling a slut? Look at yourself," she spat, trying to regain her balance.

"Hey, at least my ass is covered and my boobs aren't half out of my shirt. I also keep my legs closed you whore," I argued. "You don't even belong at this party. Round your asshole-friends together and get the hell out of this house. I sure as hell know that Victoria doesn't want you here, so if your smart, you'd leave before either one of us get our hands on you."

It was like she completely ignored the fact that I was fighting with her.

She looked at Gregory and said, "Last chance, you and me."

I took a cup of beer from a guy standing near by and threw it at her.

"Did you hear me bitch? LEAVE!"

By this time, the whole dining room looked at the scene that I caused. Scratch that, **she** caused. She was speechless and completely covered in beer. She muttered something under her breath, something like that I was going to pay for what I did. I wasn't scared of her. I was dating a vampire for Christ's sake. It doesn't get any scarier than that. The whole room was laughing when she left with her gang. I stomped back to the parlor with my arms crossed trying to comprehend what just happened. Gregory ran after me and held me close when the first slow song started to play. The whole room grabbed a partner and began to slow dance. Gregory took my left hand and held it in the air as his other held my back. I held my hand in his with my other hand on his shoulder as we danced gracefully. This was my favorite slow song. I forgot what just happened not five minutes before as I got lost in his eyes.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my sou_

_lAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

After that line he twirled me around the dance floor. I felt like we were one and no one else was there. No one else mattered.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

When the chorus started, when those words "I will never let you fall" sang out, I broke down in tears. All my emotions for him, all those feelings, spilled out of my heart. The song kept playing and I thought about how much I admired this boy I was hand in hand with. It was such a short time that I've known him, but he was my best friend. He let go of my hand and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms over his shoulders and held him tightly. When I looked up at him, he took his fingers and ran it under my eyes to catch the tears mixed with dripping mascara.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your lovely makeup," he sincerely said.

"I can't help it. This song is so powerful and I'm thinking of us," I replied.

"I am too, but stop. I don't like seeing you cry like this," he soothed.

I nodded my head and placed it on his chest.

"And you were vicious back there in the dining room. I've never saw you that mad before. I think you outweighed me and my issues with that façade," he tried getting me to laugh. It worked.

"Well I don't like anyone fooling with my man," I smiled.

"And I don't like anyone fooling with my woman," he touched his nose with mine. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh I really don't think I did. You look absolutely gorgeous," he said then rested his head on mine.

"Thanks baby," I mumbled into his chest.

"My pleasure."

The song came to an end and people spread out as the next, completely opposite, song played cranked up on high. The sonic boom beats and claps instantly made me want to dirty dance up against him. It was one of my favorites to move to.

_You're, so, hypno-ti-zing._

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel._

_Your touch, magne-ti-zing._

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

_They say, be afraid. _

…

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension._

_You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

_Kiss me, ki- ki-kiss me._

Following those lyrics, I did. Hard. Our tongues crashed and he grabbed me tightly.

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. _

All of a sudden, I was moving in slow motion; like I was high on a drug or heavily intoxicated with alcohol. Whatever he did to me, I liked. I was short of breath and my legs were shaking with anticipation. I've never danced and felt this good, ever. Once again, no one mattered around us. It was just Gregory and me. When the last beat played, another song blared. Rich came walking out from the kitchen and came closer to both of us.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Gregory to introduce him to the rest of the guys?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all," I smiled. "I want him to go and make some friends."

"Are you sure?" Gregory turned to me.

"Yeah," I insisted. "I have to head to the bathroom anyways. Then I'll catch up with my girls."

"We'll be outside in the backyard," Rich shouted as he pulled Gregory off into the distance.

I waved my hand as Gregory looked back at me. Once they both disappeared in the pool of people, I turned and made my way to the staircase. I was surely careful as I took each step with my heels. I passed the same damn two teenagers that were still making out on the steps.

"Would you let the poor girl up for air? She's turning blue!" I said as I got their attention.

They laughed lightheartedly and started to continue what they were doing. I rolled my eyes and grinned. From down below, someone shouted that had something to do with my nice panties. Embarrassed, I started to run up the stairs and tried not to let my skirt fly up for another flash in the process. I squeezed my way through people standing and conversing with one another. As I approached the bathroom door, someone stopped me and said that there was a girl who got terribly sick in there. Of course when I turned around, it was Ayden, clearly drunk out of his mind. I took his information and decided to just use Victoria's bathroom instead. Once relieved, I washed my hands and made sure my hair and makeup were still intact. Under my eyes were a little dark, but I thought it added to my "dead" look. I heard Victoria's bedroom door creek open and shut hastily. I finished primping so the next person could use the room. I exited the restroom and to my apprehension, once again, Ayden was in the room. He wasn't stumbling, but he didn't quite have his balance either. Trying to ignore him and hoping he'd leave me alone, I walked to the door and jiggled the handle, but it was locked. Furrowing my brow, I went to unlock it until Ayden's body moved alongside the door.

"I want to talk to you," he slurred.

"About what? And why did you lock the door?" I asked nervously stepping backwards.

"I wanted to give us some privacy," he said strutting forward.

"I think we should talk outside in the hallw- What are you doing?" I repulsively jumped.

Before I could finish my first sentence, he held me tightly with his arm around my back and stroked my breast. I tried to break his grasp. _Why am I constantly put into these positions? _

"I know you wanted me ever since I took you out that one day, and I get it, you're scared to show it," he explained as he went to touch my face, but failed as I jerked back. "You're afraid and that's alright. I'll treat you well, like a bad girl should be treated. I know you dressed like that for me."

"It's not alright, I didn't dress up for you, and you're not treating me to anythi-"

"It's that dirt bag you brought along that's making you act like this isn't it? Don't worry, he won't know a thing," he then pried my lips open with his tongue.

My adrenaline skyrocketed and pushed away his hold on me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled wiping my lips in disgust.

I stormed out of Victoria's room, leaving Ayden almost passed out on the floor from the fall. I made sure he was still breathing before I left just in case. He fell pretty hard. Passing the main bathroom, I noticed a guy walking out of it. _That's strange, Ayden said… _Forgetting my thoughts, I ran toward the steps, fuming about what just occurred. One bad thing after another kept happening tonight. What was going on? Like seriously, it was so much drama packed into one night. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next. I wasn't sure if I was ready. A few other friends I met that went to school with me struck up a conversation. They were in my art class; such nice people. After ending our bond, I wanted to find Gregory. I was getting tired and I wanted to leave before anything else happened.


	28. To Be With You

**(This is easier) **

**Response to Fanfictionwriter28: Yes I did base my character off of myself. Mostly anything about her, is about me, and that's because whenever I'd play the story in my own mind and make up different scenes, it was always me who I pictured interacting with Gregory. I know it's odd, but yes. I couldn't change the name to another girl. haha ^ ^ thank you so much for reading this far and commenting! There are tons more chapters that I have saved so stay tuned!**

**-Okay so, I have nothing to blab about here, so make sure you leave me a comment and happy reading! : )**

**Warning: Some language.**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>Gregory was outside standing with my girls and a bunch of guys I knew from school. It looked as if he was getting along with them perfectly and I was so happy at the fact that he made friends. He noticed me on the back porch and started toward me with a smile. When he got close enough, he outreached for a hug but then froze; his smile fading from his lips. He knew. Just by breathing in my scent. He knew I was around Ayden.<p>

"What gives you the right to betray me like this?" He sneered and his eyes gleaming.

"Gregory, I-"

"Shouldn't you have learned from the previous time?" he furrowed his brows. "I should have known something was wrong when he confronted you at the table. Don't bother driving me home."

"He approached me Gregory! I was scared!" I hopelessly cried out as I tried to stop him from walking away.

"Why didn't you come get me if you were in danger?" His eyes were filled with water now, but not a single tear fell from his lids.

"He locked the door and held onto me. I couldn't get away," I buried my head deep into his chest. "He.. He was saying all of this stuff about how he knew that I wanted to hook up. Gregory, I want nothing to do with him. We only hung out once and I regret ever doing so."

Convinced that I was telling the truth, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was trying so hard to keep calm.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Why don't we head home, hmm?"

I nodded in agreement, but before we left, I wanted to say goodbye to everyone down below in the yard.

"We're gonna head out," I said while outstretching my arms for a hug from Victoria, then Kristy, and finally, Serena.

"Aw why so early?" Victoria frowned.

I looked at my phone.

"It's past eleven thirty," I laughed.

"Oh shit time flies when you're having fun," Serena stated.

"Yeah, it was a great party despite the fact that I was attacked in your room Victoria," I said trying to make a joke of the situation.

"I'm glad." She mustn't of heard that last part until, "Wait, what?"

"It's nothing, I really didn't get attacked," I quoted with my fingers.

"What happened?" Kristy asked shocked.

"Ayden, he… I think he just had a little too much to drink, and he kind of cornered me in your room after I used your bathroom," I paused and looked at their blank faces. "You know what, it's clear now. That's why he said there was someone sick in the main bathroom . He wanted me in your room so it wouldn't be weird if he went in after me."

"Woah," Victoria put out her hand. "What did he say?"

Gregory tugged on my skirt.

"I'll tell you in school Monday, I'm getting tired and I have to take Gregory home," I clarified.

"Oh fine, so that means you're not staying over?" She asked.

"I forgot all about that," I lied. "No I think I'll head home myself. It was a really fun party though."

"Okay be careful driving. There are deer all over this time of night," Victoria insisted.

"I will Mom," I laughed. "Could you just make sure Ayden isn't dying on the floor? I pushed him off of me really hard, and I'm not going down for murdering that asshole."

She smiled agreeingly, and told me she'd probably make him go home. She was appalled at what he did to me. I gave them and the boys one final goodbye, then Gregory and I went back into the house to get to the front door. The rooms were still claustrophobically crowded with drunken people and while passing the stairs, I pointed out the couple STILL making out on that damn stairwell.

"They've been going at it nonstop since we've been here," I tapped his shoulder, giggling.

He closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head. "We've got some competition. I bet we could beat them though."

I smirked at his remark as we went down the front porch steps and eventually arrived at the car. We hopped in our seats and I started the Rover. People were everywhere, laying in the grass, walking around, and passed out on cars. It was insane. I backed out carefully and began down the dirt road. I turned up the radio and it was mid song:

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have _each other__

_Until the sun_

_I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one_

_Hold my hands a__cross your face,_

_Because I think o__ur time has come._

"How about this, what's the name of this song?" I quizzed him.

"If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson," he answered without thought.

"Wow, that took little time," I smiled and glanced at him.

"Well hey, he's a brilliant guy, and it's not like I'm deprived of music. I do listen to it," he scoffed gently. "I may be old, but I'm still technically a teenager."

"Well yeah, but Rudolph never heard of a Gameboy before so I figured-"

"That's because I'm more interested in learning about today's society. Remember, he's nine. Nine year olds only like to play and annoy their older sibling," he interrupted.

I never thought of it that way. There was a temporary silence between us.

"If I was your vampire…" he sang out.

"You are my vampire."

"Damn right," he flared a proud smirk.

"What's your favorite color?" I wondered out loud.

"Red. Just like yours," he replied.

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Spend time with you," he responded. _Awe, he couldn't of answered that better._

"Your favorite animal?"

"Bat."

"Of course," I laughed.

"What they're interesting," he chuckled. "Why all these random questions?"

"I don't know. It passes the time, and I'd like to know the little things about you," I declared.

"Well there's plenty of time for that," he replied.

"And why's that?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well," he fuddled with his nails. "I… I plan on being with you for a while."

"Really?" His answer made my heart melt.

"Yeah."

He then leaned over for a quick kiss. We drove for ten more minutes and finally arrived back at the mansion that Gregory and his family were momentarily residing in. The Rover came to a halt and Gregory opened the door wide to hop out. Before he closed it, he turned around to face me.

"Please stay a while with me," he requested in an innocent tone. "Please."

I couldn't resist to him. He wanted me to stay so badly. Since I told Aunt Dot and Uncle Bob that I was "spending the night at Victoria's", I agreed. There was no harm. I nodded and turned the vehicle off, then hopped out of my seat. I came nearer to him and he held the door open for me as I clicked my heels through inside the house.


	29. The Vampyre Seduction

**Okay, I promise I didn't forget about you guys, I just had no motivation to upload this and review it for the 100th time, haha. Hope you're not too mad, because seriously, this is the moment you've probably all have been waiting for, and this is KINDA IMPORTANT TO READ. This was a little weird to write about this, but I basically hold back nothing in this chapter, haha. Nothing is too overly gross, I guess, if you're mature enough. x ) It's basically like a Red Hot Read from Cosmo (Love them), but of course with my twist. :D **

**So what does this all mean?**

**I triple checked the whole 'Rating thing' on the site and the picture has MA on it, but the description says only M is allowed. So, I'm telling everyone before hand that this chapter contains just SEX and I'd rate it MA. So take caution in reading it if for whatever reason you're not aloud to do so. Uhm, yeah so please don't report me, or this chapter. Cause I warned you. Thanks : )**

**P.s.- If something goes terribly wrong, I do have a Deviant Art & I gotta start updating that because I'm only on like chapter 5 Ha! But just search for Lethal Obsession. I think my U/N is Summertearsx33. Yeah, so Enjoy! ; )**

**Warning: Sex and strong language.**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p>We both started to light numerous candles to see our way through the darkness since the power no longer worked. It wasn't so much for him, but for me; mostly because I wasn't the one with the acute senses.<p>

"I have clothes in the car. I'm gonna run out to get them. I can't wear this any longer," I explained.

He nodded in comprehension. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the Rover. My bag was sitting right in the backseat. I looked to make sure that my shirt and yoga pants were in it, and then returned back into the house. I opened the door to find one candle flickering in the pitch black on the end table in the living room. The air was silent and fear crawled through my body as I inched my way toward the candle to retrieve it. The glowing yellow shrine around the flame grew brighter and it was difficult to see past the light.

_Did you ever have that happen to you? You're holding a candle in your hands and that flame distracts your sight from actually seeing what's in front of you. (I suggest you try it if you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about.)_

I called out Gregory's name and there was no answer. Confounded, I made my way to the stairs. _He must be in his room?_ The steps creaked as I climbed one by one to make sure I didn't lose my footing in my shoes. His door was cracked and I pushed it open to look in. All the candles we lit were set everywhere in the room to make enough light so I can dimly see. It was romantic, but of course, he wasn't there. _What the Christ is going on? _I walked out to the hallway to backtrack my steps. I got that same feeling again in my spine, like someone was watching me. I knew it was him, but I couldn't see anything within four feet of me.

"BOO!" He yelled as he poked my sides.

I jumped, almost dropping the candle and falling to the floor until he caught me.

"JESUS! What the hell was that for? That's not funny," I said, hitting him in the chest.

"It's fun. I like toying with you," he laughed.

"No, I do not see anything 'fun' about scaring the living fuck out of me," I joined his laughter.

"I'm sorry, come here." He pulled me for a hug.

"If you valued your awesome hair, you'd stay away from this candle," I giggled as I set it down on a small table next to his doorway in the hall.

"Yeah keep it there, I don't want to singe my locks off," he said as he broke the hug with one hand and puffed up his hair like a girl.

"You're such a goof," I shook my head.

"But I'm your goof," he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

I bent forward to kiss him. His lips were so soft to the touch, yet ice cold. Our tongues slid past each other's as he squeezed my lower back. Our hands wandered relentlessly over every inch of our bodies. His breathing picked up as so did mine when he pushed up my skirt to feel my leg. I lifted up for air and gasped as he kissed and nibbled my neck. At this point I wanted him to bite me. I wanted to feel pain. We ran into the opposite wall from the door. His palms lay flat against the wall above my head. He was breathing heavier now. He grunted as my fingers lingered under his gray trench coat and over his arms. The jacket fell to the floor and he lightly grabbed my neck tilting it upward. He met my lips once again, but this time forcefully glided his tongue in my mouth. I bit his lip when I got the chance to and he groaned pulling me closer to him. I touched my hands to his face and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom.

He laid me gently on top of the bed and we both kicked off our shoes. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him on top of me. He found his way to my neck once again; lavishing it with kisses.

"This better be it," I whispered.

He stopped and looked up, "What do you mean?"

"No excuses about how we'll be too loud," I managed to say as he kissed my collarbone.

"Oh its going to be very loud Honey, and I'm not stopping."

I gasped and arched my back as he then licked my chest horizontally. I couldn't even answer him. My mind wasn't focusing on anything but him and what he was doing to me. I was being trapped into oblivion and I wasn't getting out any time soon. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt to lift it up to his chest. He took it past his shoulders and threw it on the ground revealing that body again. His torso was carved just enough to see his abs and pecks. He took his hand and traced his middle finger from the dip in my throat, past my cleavage, to my bustier.

After some time fiddling with it he asked angerly, "How the hell do you get this thing off?"

I laughed, "You have to untie it from the back."

He picked me up to flip me over on my stomach. He pushed himself up against me and I felt him, and he was definitely ready for what we were about to do. The teasing was torture. I buried my face in the pillow to get myself together again. He pulled the knot, untying the red bow resting at the bottom of the corset. Once undone, he took his fingers and started to unravel the tight ribbon crisscrossing up the middle of my spine. He pulled faster unwinding every loop that was entangled through silver rings running parallel on both sides. He let me roll back over when he was done unfastening it. He pulled the corset over my head and gazed down at my bare self.

"You're so beautiful," he breathlessly said.

I pulled him by his hair that fell over his shoulders for a another heart throbbing, exotic kiss. He unzippered the side of my skirt and pulled it down past my ankles. I unclipped my fishnets and he rolled them down my tense legs. I unbuttoned his pants and he skillfully kicked them off along with taking off the remaining clothes he had on. He traced my body in kisses down to my pelvic region then to my thighs. My heart, pounding a mile a minute, sent a shot of what felt like an ecstasy overdose through my veins.

"Fuck me," I accidentally yelped out; my desire getting the best of me.

His predator-like instincts kicked in as he took my thong and ripped it clean off of my body. He was so fucking dirty, I loved it. He touched in the most naughtiest spots and I couldn't take it anymore. My core ached for him.

"I need you," I whispered.

He came back up to meet my lips. He positioned himself between my thighs as I curled my legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked panting.

"And then some," I seductively remarked.

He kissed my forehead and entered me. My back rose up and my eyes rolled in back of my head with enjoyment. When he figured that was the signal for my craving, he thrust faster. I couldn't keep myself quiet as he dug his fingers into my butt and deepened his push. His smooth fingertips gracefully rubbed against my stomach and sides. Our bare bodies created hot friction between us. I had already lost my mind. I wanted more of him, as did he. He grunted as he pulled me closer, ravishing my neck with toxic kisses. The intensity was building and I couldn't think straight anymore. I was almost off the deep end. Our bodies rocked vigorously back and fourth picking up its pace.

He kissed me and then let out, "I fucking love you so much."

"I love you too," I breathed out, pulling him in for another loving kiss.

The pressure rose when he started to powerfully pump in and out. I moved my pelvis to meet his rhythm. I felt the heat form and crawl slowly throughout my body. The morphine-like effect sent shivers and sparks into my spine and caused my voice to scream out his name. I felt the full rush of adrenaline and clawed my nails in his backside to make him hiss in pleasure.

He then collapsed on top of me; our bodies still heaving from what we just amazingly accomplished. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. A cool sensation ran from my head and met at my toes. I was satisfied. I brushed my fingers through Gregory's thick, dark hair as he lay tiresome and unresponsive. Finally, he turned over and snuggled next to me. I traced circles on his chest as his breathing settled down.

He sighed happily, "See, I told you that you wouldn't be able to keep quiet. Good thing we waited."

I laughed, slightly embarrassed, and hid my face behind my hand. He took it and held it.

"Don't. I want to see that pretty face," he grinned and kissed my hand.

"I love you," I whispered.

He closed his eyes. "I know it might not have seemed it, but from when I met you, I fell for you. I didn't know what to do. I wanted you to be mine," he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being selfish in the beginning. I think I was just star struck and I didn't know how to handle a gorgeous girl such as yourself," he laughed.

"Well, in all honesty, I think that's what attracted me to you. You were so curt and emotionless. Very mysterious."

"Hey!" He pouted.

"I'm sorry but-"

"I'm kidding," he chuckled. "I get what you mean."

I rested my head on his bare chest and felt the heat on his body. I picked my head up.

"You're warm," I pointed out. "You're not supposed to be warm."

"Well love doesn't make you cold does it?" He smirked.

I smiled and relaxed my head back on his chest again. With my thoughts flying around in my mind, I dozed off into a deep sleep.


	30. A Family Threat

**And this was only the beginning of my writers block. I had such a hard time trying to piece this together and end this chapter. It took forever. Wow. But I got past it with some good ideas, and there are a ton more chapters written, so stay tuned :D**

**Warning: Some language.**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>"Oh how lovely! Romeo has finally found his Juliet!" A familiar young voice called out.<p>

"Shh! Anna, you'll wake them!" Another tried to maintain a whisper.

The bed moved and I felt someone quickly get up and jump over me.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Gregory whispered angrily as he shut the door.

I fluttered my eyes to see him walking towards the bed only wearing his black pants. That body still sent shivers through me as he sat comfortably next to me and rubbed my arm. I moved over and pulled him to lay down again. There was a silence between the both of us before I finally asked something I always wanted to know.

"What's it like being a vampire?" I rested my head over my hands on the pillow.

"Well, it's kind of common sense really. No daytime, no standing in the sun, no real life. You know what it's about," he answered. "We aren't that mysterious are we?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "I just… do you miss being human?"

"In all honesty, I really don't remember what it's like to be normal; to actually wake up and see daylight. It's been so long."

"But it's light out now. Shouldn't you and your family be sleeping or something?" I asked confused.

"Vampires don't always sleep during the day," he explained. "We are up for a few hours in the morning, but actually being out in the light… I don't remember how it feels because we burn."

"Right." My eyebrows scrunched and I hesitated to begin speaking again.

"What?" He brushed a curl behind my ear.

"Gregory."

"Yeah?" He propped himself up on one elbow as he sensed something was wrong.

"Just say we didn't find the amulet, and the comet passed."

"Mhm," he voiced, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Can you… I want you to change me," I blurted.

"As in, change you into a vampire…" His face seemed troubled.

"Yeah, I thought about it last night and it makes the most sense. What happens if you don't change back next Saturday night? I love you and-"

He laid back down and held his head up with his hand. "Britt, this isn't Twilight."

"I know but, wait, how do you-?" I was severely confused.

"I do read," he scoffed playfully.

"Right," I giggled. "But-"

"Life is completely different. We don't look like humans, we can't go out in daylight, and we have to travel constantly. There's no expensive house tucked into the woods. This is real life, and it's too dangerous for you."

"I know, but… what if-"

"There's no what if's" he cut me off. "We'll find this amulet. I know we will. Changing you isn't on my to-do list. You aren't ready to live this kind of life."

"Don't you want to be my Edward?" I asked sadly.

"Absolutely not," he ridiculed.

Hurt, I didn't reply. I looked down at my toes beneath the covers.

He took my chin and lifted it up, "I want to be your Gregory, not some pretty boy who sparkles."

I laughed and he kissed me deeply. Understanding, I sat up with the sheets over my chest.

"I did a number on your hair," he chuckled.

I patted my hair and frowned, "What? No."

He leaned forward and kissed me again, "You're still beautiful, messy hair or not."

I smiled before I got up and searched the dim room for my bag. Once in my possession, I grabbed my clothes and put them on before fixing my severely tangled knot I had on my head. I threw it up in a side bun and pinned the fly-aways securely.

"Did I say you can put on clothes?" He laughed.

"No, but I don't feel comfortable walking around in the nude," I giggled.

Before he could reply, Frederick's thunderous voice boomed from downstairs, "GREGORY!"

He glared at me before throwing on a shirt and storming out of the room, worrying me in the process. I closed my drawstring bag and wore it over my shoulders, then carefully tiptoed to the hall way. It was bare. Little sheds of light slightly peaked through the cracks of the covered windows and lay on the old wooden floor. Before the stairs, I found Anna looking noticeably upset.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I touched her shoulder.

She looked up and wiped a tear from her face, "Oh Brittany! I-I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"What are you talking about?" She was making me more worried than Gregory was.

"I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again…" she took a deep breath. "Father overheard Rudolph and I talking about how in love you two were. He guessed it."

"He…" I didn't even want to assume it.

"Knows," she finished.

_He knows… about what we did last night? Oh God._ I was mortified. Suddenly, it was like the hallway elongated and the noise faded to a light hum. I stared off into the distance, disoriented. This couldn't be happening. I snapped out of my stupor and moved my cement-like body down the stairs quietly.

"Why do you constantly curse our family name?" Frederick yelled in the living room.

"I-"

Gregory couldn't get a word in. I was scared. I've never witnessed Frederick like this. He was worse than two days ago.

He started, "A human? You know better Gregory! Do you know how much of a hazard that was? You're playing with fire, boy!"

"I love her!" Gregory shouted angrily.

"What?" Frederick sneered.

"Frederick, he-" Freda tried to help.

"ENOUGH!" He fumed. I jumped and almost fell down the last few steps. "What did you say?"

"I. Love. Her." He paused after each word.

"Love? You don't know what love is. Especially now in our predicament. What were you thinking? You know better than to… ugh, with a mortal! Of all creatures!" he said disturbed.

In a way, I was getting kind of offended as he was speaking about the whole situation involving me.

"I trust her," Gregory said through his teeth. "You're about the only one who doesn't."

"Trust her with what? You're a fool, Gregory. I knew this was an awful idea from the beginning; ever since we met her and that other one in the cemetery. I gave into your mother. Why must you constantly spite me?"

"Spite? I have no reason in this world to spite you; especially dealing with this! Can't you see that I'm happy? She changed me!"

"Mortals don't change anything! They cause problems! She knows just what she's doing. She's getting close enough to get to the amulet to turn it in to Rookery. You fell into her foul trap! She got inside your head and now she's whoring around in the bedroom to get what she wants! She's a harlot; a fiend."

"Frederick!" Freda called out.

"You ungrateful bastard," Gregory spat. "You don't even know her."

"Excuse m-"

"She is no harlot and she is no fiend!" Gregory lost it. "You disgust me! How can you think like that of her? She and Tony have done everything in their power to help us. You, father, are the fool! Open your eyes! But you can't. You're too arrogant to notice."

"GREGORY!" Frederick yelled louder.

"Frederick, no! Let him go!" Freda interrupted.

Gregory soon appeared from the doorway of the living room, breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

"GET UPSTAIRS!" he ordered.

In a flash, I bolted up the steps in tears. I did nothing to this guy, why is Frederick having such a hard time with this?

"YOU," he pointed to Anna.

I ran in front of her, blocking her from his view, "Gregory, no! It wasn't her fault!" I turned to Anna. "Just go back to your room, okay? I'm not mad, I promise. He'll get over this."

In fear, she ran to her room with Rudolph. Gregory stomped to his room and slammed the door. Knowing his temper, I had to be careful how to handle this situation. I had to calm him down before he got out of control. I opened the door and slipped in. He wouldn't stop pacing from one end of the room to the other. He was profoundly offended and irritated from what had happened as his breathing became rapid and uneven. I wiped away my tears and grew concerned as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked in circles. He then yelled and picked up a chair in the corner and shattered it across the floor, hissing loudly. Pieces of wood spewed all over the room.

"Gregory," I softened my tone.

His breathing immediately relaxed to a somewhat steady rate. With this, I took a step near him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around gently.

"Calm down, you don't have to be so angry."

"You've witnessed multiple times what I deal with. I have a reason to be angry, especially when it involves you, he had no right-"

"I know he didn't, but he kind of did," I interrupted. "I understand where he's coming from. He wants to protect his family from any sort of threat that might pose to them. I'm a strange new face and I can see why he's afraid to trust me; why I am so inclined to hang with vampires, I know, it may be a little weird. He feels defenseless."

"But what he called you," he closed his eyes.

He tried so hard to prevent a forming tear from falling down his face, but it happened. It was such a rare occurrence to see him so sensitive. It made me love him even more.

I took his face, "I'm sure he's under a lot of pressure. This is new to him."

He just stared at me. My heart jumped as I studied the sharp strands of light gray in his eyes. I was hypnotized by the crisscrossing vibrant hues of blue intertwining with the other striking colors of light brown and silver.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "and if he can't understand that, then he doesn't understand me."

"Give it time. I love you too," I pressed my lips to his and he held me close.

"I can't stay here."

"I think I have an idea," I said as I stared at the pile of random clutter on his floor.


	31. A New Pet

**I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who commented on my last to chapters. You guys rock :D Sorry for the shortness, I'll upload another tomorrow. ^_^**

**No warning.**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

><p>I pulled into the driveway and grabbed everything from the backseat. I opened the door and Aunt Dottie called from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Dolly, you back?"

"Yeah," I yelled. "I'm goin up to my room."

"Alright," she replied.

I headed to my room to take my bag off and place the object that I was carrying beside my laptop on my desk. A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I said as I fell back on my bed, closing my eyes.

"How was the party?" Aunt Dottie asked as she stepped inside.

"It was fun. There was music and food. How was yours?"

"That's good, and it was nice. Everyone had a great time."

"When did Gregory's family leave?" I asked.

"Oh about midnight, like everyone else," she replied.

_They must've went out hunting after. _I nodded my head in comprehension. As Aunt Dot took a seat in my chair, she noticed a covered object on the desk.

"What's that?" she pointed.

I looked up from my lying position on my bed, "Oh that's my new pet."

"What is it?" she went to peak inside.

"Wait!" She stopped as I got up and closed my curtains.

I turned on a small lamp before lifting the sheet to reveal an antique cage.

"Holy crap!" she jumped back.

"It's okay," I laughed. "He's harmless."

"It's a bat!" she frantically squealed.

"He doesn't bite."

The little brown bat, that hung upside down on the wooden dowel, closed its eyes and tilted its head as I rubbed the side of its neck.

"It's… ugly." She stared.

"It is not! He's cute," I giggled. "I hope your not mad."

"No, I guess not, if you're going to take care of him. W-what does it eat?"

"Uh, mice," I guessed.

"Lovely. Maybe he could catch the ones in the basement. Well, I'll leave you two… at peace," she flinched as she walked out of my room.

"Well, Gregory, you should get some sleep. It's past eleven," I spoke to the little bat as it crawled across the bar and folded its wings around its body.

It was probably the best idea I had ever come up with. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I took out my faux teeth that were still in my mouth and then brought my costume down to the laundry room. I sprawled out on the couch in the living room when I returned from the room. Tony's little feet could be heard as he ran down the steps and jumped on the ottoman across from me.

"So how'd everything go Squirt?" I asked as he inched closer.

"It was perfect. Mom and Dad really like Rudolph's parents."

"That's a relief. What did you guys end up doing?"

"After we ate, Mom told us to play upstairs again so, that's where we were all night."

"Oh," I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Uh, Britt," he inched even loser to me.

"Yeah?" I opened an eye.

"What does 'my ablaze heart will forever continue to burn for you' mean?" He asked confused.

"Ah, where'd you hear that one from?" I asked, just as confused as him.

"Anna. She wouldn't leave my side last night." Tony threw his hands up in the air.

I laughed, "I think she has a little crush on you."

"Little? It's gigantic!" His eyes grew bigger.

"Well, why don't you give her a chance?"

"Girls have cooties!" He voiced almost to a yelling point.

That's right, I forgot he's nine. He still doesn't like girls. I'll give him three years or so, and he'll be running after them.

"She talks weird. I can never understand what the heck she's saying half of the time," he continued.

"Suit yourself. She's a sweet girl," I shrugged.

"Mom and Dad are invited to another McAshton party tonight." He changed the subject.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I overheard them talking. Can Rudolph come over and play?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, good." He smiled

That was the last thing I heard him say before falling back to sleep again. The previous night kicked my ass.


	32. Then or Never

_**Oogie, I promised to get this up today, so here it is ( : & I want to declare that I hit the 60 comment mark. Wooo go me! I was a very happy girl when I checked! :D**_

_**I wanna personally thank Zebidee for being a new reader and reading all 31 chapters in one sitting! haha We've all been there. (I know I have!) And again I wanna thank all of my other lovely readers also! I'd never thought this was so interesting! LOVE YOU MUCHO!**_

_**P.s. I'm posting this kinda quick, so if I have something that makes absolutely no sense, just tell me! haha**_

_**Warning: Some suggestive themes. kinda ;D**_

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

><p>About six o'clock Aunt Dottie came into my room dressed formally in a maroon cocktail dress for their evening out. I was lying down in bed, flipping through Facebook and Tumblr on my laptop.<p>

"Britt I-what are you doing?" she asked as she halted in her tracks.

"I'm telling you he's harmless. He won't fly away," I spoke as I pet the little bat on my chest.

"I don't want to hear you when Uncle Bob accidentally kills it when it's loose."

"It wont get loose," I assured her.

She took a deep breath, but didn't come any closer. "Alright." She started clipping earrings in her ears. "Bob and I are going to McAshton's promotion event."

"This McAshton guy likes to throw parties."

"Yeah. He's a bit of a stuck up… ass." Aunt Dottie didn't like cursing.

"I could imagine," I laughed. "His grandchildren are brats."

"They seemed so nice," she sighed. "Anywho, make sure Tony's in bed by nine. We gotta leave in, oh God! It's almost six thirty, we gotta go! Love yah sweetheart," she smiled as she exited the room.

I watched as the teeny bat crawled across my chest and into my swoop neck shirt. He crouched right between my skin and the fabric and curled in a ball.

"You little sneak. Of course you'd pick the spot between my boobs," I laughed.

A little echo came from the bat. It was kind of neat how we were communicating back and forth. Although I felt like the guy talking to the raven in Poe's story. It was kind of crazy, but then again, I fell in love with a vampire, so nothing really phased me anymore. I set my computer aside, lifted Gregory out of my shirt, and cupped him in my hands.

"Tony wants Rudolph to visit," I said as I set him on my bed and walked toward my bathroom.

A flash followed by a 'pouf' sound filled the air.

"Does Rudolph know this?" Gregory asked from my bedroom.

"I, uh, don't know," I replied as I fixed my hair in the mirror.

I felt hands wrap around my waist, but there was no reflection behind me.

"It's so weird," I said under my breath.

"I'm used to it. It's funny too because before that picture you painted, I really didn't know what I looked like all these years."

I turned my body towards his before he picked me up and set me on the counter. He touched his forehead to mine, staying inches away from my eager lips.

"Does my lethality make you sweat?"

His whispered question made me lose my breath. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer for a heart throbbing kiss. Everything that he said made my mind run numb. Lethal or not, he was my obsession, and I wouldn't have it anyother way. In the middle of the moment, I managed to gasp out his name. He took this as the go ahead to continue and lift my shirt.

"Gregory, wait," I said out of breath.

"What?" He heavily panted.

"Tony's in his room waiting. He wants to play with Rudolph."

"I want to play with you first," his accent reeled off of his tongue as he scooted me closer to him.

"That was so dirty," I laughed as I pushed his face jokingly away.

"Yeah, and?" His sinister smile was to die for.

"Once you get Rudolph, you can play with me for as long as you'd like," I said, winking at him.

He gulped, and then walked out to my room to follow me. "You don't have to tell me twice. But, I don't want to go back there."

"Can't you just, I don't know, fly to his room?"

"Then Anna would have to come."

"So? Let her come over."

"I think I really scared her though," he put his head down in disappointment.

I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke, "She's your sister and she loves her big brother. If she's that scared, just apologize. I know she'll forgive you."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll be back, and don't get too comfortable."

As I turned around to answer him, he was gone, disappearing in the night. I sat upon by bed when a little head peeked in my door.

"Brittany?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah bud?"

"It's okay to have Rudolph over now, right?"

"Yeah, I sent Gregory to get him and Anna."

"You didn't have to do that. I could've whistled and he would've came."

"You don't know how to whistle," I shook my head.

"I do now. Anna taught me."

"Oh, your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He freaked out.

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you. I guess we're just gonna have to wait then. They won't be long."

He nodded and sat on the bed next to me.

"Have you given any thought to finding this amulet?" I began to lay across the bed and prop my head on my hand.

"Kind of," he paused. "I'm afraid that we're not going to find it."

"I'm sure we will. We're just not looking hard enough. Well, we haven't done much looking in about a week."

"But Dad was working on other jobs. We couldn't go alone."

"You're right."

"Dad said he's going to McAshton's next weekend. We'll go early with him."

"Don't you think that's cuttin time a little too close, Tony?"

"It's then or never," he lisped.


	33. Movie Night Love

**I'm finally posting in daylight instead of at midnight! :D Woo, well here's another edition to my story. And I have IMPORTANT news! Last Wednesday or so I completely finished the whole thing. I'm gonna say that it looks good for twenty more chapters, but who knows, I might add more. It's kinda sad really : /**

**Warning: mild language, some suggestive themes.**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

><p>After about a half hour, Gregory returned back with a very excited Rudolph and Anna. They both greeted me with a warm hug, then raced to meet their best friend in his room.<p>

"No trouble?" I asked.

"Uh," he replied, holding his neck.

"What happened?"

"Well, my father wouldn't look at me until he found out that Anna and Rudolph were coming over. He lost it after that."

"Shocker." I waved my hands in the air.

"But my mother spoke up and, well, we're here," he chuckled.

"Good." I came near to hold him close.

"What's our plan for the evening?"

"I was thinking while those three play vampires together, we'd watch a movie." I circled my finger on his chest.

"Well let's go, what are we waiting for?"

He raced to the stairs. I ran after him like a kid that was just tagged by their playmate, laughing like a dork in the process. As he reached the living room, Gregory leapt over the couch with his arms and plopped down on the cushions. He was strangely hyper. I reached the room shortly after he did his Olympic hurdle and popped the famous Twilight movie in the DVD player. I thought it gave somewhat of a nice touch for the evening. We both cuddled on the couch before the big plasma, outstretching our feet on the ottoman.

"She's so boring and dull," Gregory said in disgust.

"Who Bella?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, smile for once. It's like she hates the damn world."

"I don't know how Edward is attracted to her."

"Neither do I. It's like being attracted to… I don't know, a pole. Cold. No reaction or emotion what so ever. Nothing but a straight face." He turned to me mimicking her, making that blinking, twitching face. I laughed so hard I thought I'd cry.

"That's not a straight face," I tried to say.

"She still has that loopy look."

"It is a good movie though," I recollected myself.

"Eh. She should just pick the vampire and call it a night. We're definitely better lovers."

"I salute to that," I gave him a gentle squeeze.

"And we're less hairy than werewolves," he added, lifting up his shirt.

I rubbed his soft chest and laughed. He was such a goofball.

"She should just pick the werewolf, though," I sighed

He looked at me skeptically.

"Vampires, sure as hell, don't sparkle."

He giggled slightly and corrected, "We burn."

Our focus continued on the movie until I felt his eyes on me. Then, Gregory pulled me on his lap and started to kiss me genuinely. He rubbed the small of my back as I held his neck up and melted in his mouth. Then, his icy lips to my neck sent chills throughout my body. He favored that spot for obvious reasons. My heart thumped fast and my blood ran thicker as he caressed my breast. He was so overcome with bloodlust.

"You smell so good," he whispered.

This adrenaline that flowed through my veins was signaling my brain to crave his pearly whites into my carotid. The piercing pain would have felt so good, but I was happy with him doing what he did best, ravish me. Our moment was cut short when we heard little voices off into the hallway.

"You walk past."

"No, you."

"You do it, you like that gushy romance stuff."

"Oh fine."

We both watched as Anna's long blonde hair quickly appeared, then vanished at the corner of the column in the hallway.

"They're looking back at us."

"What do you guys need?" I called out.

"Popcorn," Tony yelled back.

I got up from the couch and signaled them to wait in the living room while I threw a bag in the microwave. Gregory shot up and followed me to the kitchen. I pressed the start button when I felt teeth slightly bite on my neck, though it wasn't enough pressure to break the skin. I gasped in delight and turned around to see my Prince of Darkness.

"You gotta stop that," I laughed. "You're gonna give into your temptations sooner or later."

"I have total control." He repositioned my hair on my shoulder.

"I bet you do," I said before walking to the cupboard and fishing out a few bowls.

"Could you grab the popcorn salt in the cabinet next to you?"

"Sure thing, mi amore."

I forgot he used to call me that and it was nice to hear it again. It made me think of the first time we met. Our relationship had come such a long way since then.

Gregory opened the cabinet door and instantly put his arm over his mouth as he continuously started coughing. His coughing turned into choking. I swung around from what I was doing and dragged him away from the cabinet. It was garlic powder on the shelf. The cap was left open from when it was last used. I grabbed it and flung it down the cellar steps, being the closest door in the room to discard it because I certainly couldn't just throw it in the trash. Gregory lay on the ground gasping for air, like a kid with horrible asthma. My only instinct was to resuscitate him. I held his nose and cupped my lips over his and lightly blew air in his lungs. His breathing wasn't back to normal, but he wasn't struggling to breath. He soon began to inhale and exhale regularly, sitting upright on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I said kneeling between his legs.

"Yes, thank you." He took my neck and kissed me. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to die." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the floor.

"No. It just gets harder to breathe."

"I'm really sorry Gregory."

"It's not your fault. Unless you were the one who used it last." He tried making a joke.

"No, I definitely wasn't," I giggled.

I returned to what I was doing and took the scolding hot bag of popcorn to disperse it evenly in four bowls. Gregory helped me carry two to the impatient children that were crowding the living room.

"Here guys." I handed them each a bowl and kept one for myself.

"Is everything okay? Someone sounded like they were choking in the kitchen," wondered a very worried Tony.

"Everything's fine, now go back to playing upstairs."

"We're watching the movie too," Tony replied.

Although a little disappointed that our alone time was cut, I didn't object. I pulled a blanket over Gregory and me and set the popcorn on top of us.

"This movie is kind of gross," Tony stated, twenty minutes into watching it.

"No it's not. It's drama." Anna clasped her hands together. "So romantic!"

"Just like those two," Rudolph pointed to us stuck together like glue on the couch.

The conversation made me snuggle closer to Gregory. He kissed my forehead and nudged his head toward mine.

"See?"

"Mind your business and watch the movie," Gregory darted.

Rudolph mischievously smiled and turned back around to face the oversized television. Gregory took my hand and kissed it gently, holding onto it afterwards. I wanted so bad to just strip him from his clothes, but it was nearly impossible to do so. He had my heart throbbing, and keeping it quiet was a challenge.


	34. Another Pinky Promise

**I don't have much to say for once. haha Enjoy friends!**

**Warning: Strong language**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

><p>The screen went black and the reel of credits rolled from the bottom to the top. I grabbed the popcorn bowls that were placed throughout the room and took them with me as I headed for the hall. Soon, a paraded line formed directly behind me. They followed straight to the kitchen and took a seat at the table while I threw out half eaten popcorn in the trash, ready to be set in the dishwasher. Before shutting the door, I noticed something wasn't right. <em>Four of the same bowls. Me and Tony…<em> I took two bowls out and started washing them to make it less suspicious. Four bowls with the same contents in them? That's not strange, but it would make it seem that we had people over when my aunt and uncle were gone. Aunt Dottie would surely notice it. Nothing gets past her. Well, except that I'm dating a vampire and her son is friends with his siblings.

"You, Mr., have to take a bath," I said pointing the dish towel to Tony.

"No, not yet," he whined like every nine year old does.

"You stink. Get upstairs." I was starting to sound like Aunt Dottie.

"But-"

"Please?"

That was the trick. If you asked Tony nicely to do something, he would do it. He slightly pouted and walked upstairs. I followed him to the main bathroom to turn his water on and grab some towels on a shelf. The bathroom was bigger than my room. It bore white walls with oak finished molding on the bottom and top where it met to connect on the vaulted ceilings. I poured some bubbles and let the water run in the tub until it was half filled. Tony entered the room with his armful of night attire. I left the room to his privacy, closing the door behind me.

"Hello there," I said as I bumped into Rudolph in the hall.

"Brittany." He bowed his head. "We must take our leave."

"So soon? It's only past nine."

"Anna and I are ready to hunt. I'm afraid that it's time."

"Is Gregory going with you?"

"He wanted to make sure we returned home safe afterwards."

"Aright. He'll be back, right?"

"Yes of course. He'd much rather stay with you than reside at home," he chuckled.

I made sure the trio didn't leave before Tony was finished. I knew he'd want to say goodbye. A very upset kid jumped in his bed after his vampire friends left. I kissed him goodnight and returned to my room to also take a shower.

The water was so warm against my shoulder blades. I stared longingly at the marble wall. I was thinking about time after the comet. We'd find the amulet and turn our immortal friends back in the form they longed to be; humans. I dreamt that next Sunday morning Gregory and I would finally go to a park in the daylight where he can finally hear birds chirping and feel the autumn sun beat on his body. My mind shifted and reality hit me. We might not find this amulet. I was so caught up in my social and love life that I barely had the time to look for it. If Gregory and his family didn't change, was I ready to take the plunge from my world into the unknown? If I was turned, would I be happy living in night until the next time the comet Attamon comes in contact with the moon? It was a huge step and risk I'd have to take. This week would have everyone under pressure and it would leave me with little time to make my crucial decision. I was always told to go with your gut on a decision, and my gut was screaming to remain human. Life wasn't going to be like Twilight where vampires sparkle in the day time and move to a different school after graduation. Instead, we'd sleep until dusk and continue our nightly feud with Rookery, which I always wondered why Gregory and his family never moved out of the area to flee from him.

I was constantly comparing my relationship to Twilight for whatever reason. It was probably because it was the closest thing I could relate to since there wasn't a full written manual on this subject. I felt that my situation was worse than Bella's choice between Edward and Jacob. In my opinion, she could've just been a slut and sleep with the both of them to call it truce. I, however, wasn't so lucky. In my predicament, I couldn't have the best of both worlds. I was forced to choose among close ones and life, or Gregory and death, well, undeath. _Undeath? I might have just come up with a new word._ I recollected myself and turned the shower off, standing naked and drenched for a moment. I later maneuvered my thought process to my warm, comfortable bed, but instead of thinking, I found Gregory waiting patiently.

"You weren't gone long," I said, scrunching the remaining gel on my hands into my blow-dried hair.

"I didn't want to waste time. Your aunt and uncle will be home soon."

"Aunt Dot said they'll be later than usual."

"Well can't I get back early to see the love of my life?"

"I suppose."

He instantly detected my change in mood and pulled me to my bed. He held onto me over his lap as he kissed my neck.

"What's bothering you Love?" He asked in between kisses.

"Nothing," I muttered and moved away.

"It's something, I know it."

I didn't answer.

Remarkably guessing, he said, "We'll find it. Don't worry. We've narrowed it down to Elizabeth. It can't be far. I feel that it's closer than we think. Don't get caught up with it. Let me worry about this, okay?"

"I know but I was thinking…" I paused to figure out how I could persuade him to do this.

"No," he blurted.

"I didn't even get to say anything." I said, aggravated, standing up.

"No. You're not turning."

"So you can read minds now?" I crossed my arms.

"No, but you've been considering this for a while now, and the answer is no. I won't do it."

"Gregory, you know what will happen if you don't change back; another three hundred years." I motioned my hands to make a big deal. "I can't look like this forever."

Realizing this, and not wanting to hear it, he got up and stood near the door to my balcony and gazed at the moon. The comet could be seen what seemed like only a few feet from the moon, but in reality, it was probably light-years. I let him calm down before I lashed at him again. I was an expert now on how his temper worked, and walking away, was the first sign of agitation.

Finally, he spoke, "I don't want you to regret your decision. Life is short enough. Why make it shorter?"

I treaded carefully, "But it would be the beginning of a new life."

"You don't know the concept of what we go through though," he continued, getting slightly irritated.

"I know some of it, Gregory. I'd sacrifice it if I had to, just to be with you."

"You don't know anything! You're foolish!" He yelled. "Fuck! Quit being a damned nag and respect my decision!"

I should have ignored it, being from his anger and all, but that remark hit hard. Offended, I ran to my bathroom, slamming my door behind me, and slid down the wall next to it. Tears filled my eyes and poured over my bottom lid. I held my legs to my stomach and rested my head on my knees. I didn't know what hurt worse, the word "no," "foolish," or "damned nag." Shortly after, I heard the doorknob slowly turn and the door creak open. Gregory's boots scuffed around my huddled body and stopped at the wall. He slid down next to me staring straight ahead. I wanted to say something just to break the silence. It was so unbearable.

"You left the door unlocked." His voice was soft.

"Shut up," I sniffled.

He put his arm around me and kissed my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

I refused to say anything and shuffled from his hold on me.

He took a deep breath. "If we don't find the amulet and I don't change back into a human," he paused and took my chin to face him. "I will give you until your eighteenth birthday to decide whether or not you really want to do this. If you still wish to be turned, I have no reason to stop you."

"Really?" I looked at him and smiled, ready to hug him.

He put his hand up stopping the embrace. "I don't want to hear you speak of this anymore until next September, okay?"

"Yeah." I was a little bummed, but still happy he was considering this.

"You have to promise me," he sternly said.

"I promise."

"Pinky?" He let out his pale, skinny pinky and smiled his most gorgeous smile.

"Pinky." My pinky finger wrapped in his and he pulled me close for a kiss.


	35. Heat of the Moment

**Sorry for the wait, but I was reading this over and half of the chapter was gone. Ugh I am so pissed right now because I'm sitting here trying to type from memory. :O Anyways, here yuh go. I might post later tonight if I can. Leave me some love3**

**Warning: Sexual themes and language.**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

><p>Our kiss escaladed to something wild and untamed. We both stood up in unison and walked to my bed without breaking our lock on each other's wet lips. He pushed me back on my bed and moved over me, empowering my shaking body. His hands lifted my shirt and barbarically threw it across the room while he trailed kisses from my neck to around my bellybutton. I lifted his shirt, and clawed at his back every time he touched me sinisterly. I was about to unbuckle his belt when my phone rang. I closed my eyes and sighed, praying it was only an illusion. Gregory stopped his magical touch and laid facing me.<p>

"Don't be rude," he smiled, almost tauntingly.

I grabbed the phone and slid the 'talk' button over.

"Hello?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"What ever happened to calling me, whore?"

"Hi Savannah."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Uh I was kind of in the middle of something."

"I could let you go if you want."

Gregory moved the phone from my ear. "Talk to her. You haven't in a while. There's plenty of time for me."

I put the phone back to my ear, pleased that he was so thoughtful.

"No, Vannah, we can catch up."

"Good, who was that? I heard someone talking."

"That was Gregory."

"Oh damn, what time is it over there? I hope I'm not ruining anything!"

"You're fine," I laughed. "We were just, you know."

"You dirty skank. Lemme talk to him."

I pressed the speakerphone and motioned Gregory to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Listen here, if you hurt her I swear to God I will come to Scotland and find you myself!"

Once she said "God" Gregory flinched in pain and hissed loudly.

I covered the phone and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry," I mouthed.

"You there? Damn static. You're kind of breaking up. The line is hissing at me," she laughed.

"We're here," he answered. "and I promise I won't hurt her. I love her too much to do that."

"Awe, Brittany, once again I'm jealous. You always find the nice guys. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," we both said in accord.

"I want a picture of both of you! I really want to see what he looks like!"

"Ah, uh, my camera on my phone isn't working right now. I'll send you one eventually."

"Ugh okay."

"I'm sorry."

Gregory swirled pieces of my hair in his fingers and every once in a while, he'd tug on it a few times. I loved when people pulled my hair. I'd show a different side of me if he pulled any harder. He yanked more and I scooted up against his body. I felt his hard tension through his pants and I knew he didn't want me on the phone anymore. I barely kept the conversation going and let my friend do the talking. Gregory then slithered over me and continued what he was doing previously. My mind couldn't function and I was hardly listening to what Savannah was saying.

"Ah huh, mhm, yeah, that's funny, really? Oh shit!" I yelped.

"What?"

I took Gregory's hand out from between my legs and sat up. I had to think quick. "I… uh, just looked at the clock. Can I call you tomorrow? It's getting late here."

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

"Okay, bye."

"See yuh."

I hung up and completely missed my end table when trying to place my phone on it. Gregory slid his hand back where it was and touched his lips to mine. Our tongues danced on one another and I moaned into his mouth. He nibbled on my lip and lowered himself down my body. I fluttered my eyes at him and he already had my pants off.

"What happened to talking to her because we had plenty of time?" I panted loudly.

"I couldn't wait any longer," He caught his breath.

I turned my head to the clock and it was already past eleven. We'd been talking for close to forty five minutes. Time seemed to fly by, but being in the heat of the moment felt like time was in slow motion. I rolled over on top of Gregory. This time, I wanted to be in control. I pinned his hands over his head and bit lightly on his neck. He moaned so loud that I shot up for mouth-to-mouth action, hoping it would silence him. I moved my hips over his aching body that was waiting to be released. His hands were trembling as he rubbed my thighs vigorously. I lost my composure and unlatched his belt.

"Wait," he abruptly said, stopping me in the process.

"Not again." I sat up.

He paused and looked around cautiously.

"What?" I pulled back my mangled hair and kissed him on his chest, to try and get his attention back on me.

"Stop. I… hear something."

Paranoid, I sat mute, trying to listen. The night was quiet and chirping came from the crickets outside. Other than that, I didn't hear anything abnormal.

"I don't-"

"Shh."He put his hands over my mouth. After a while, the front door slowly creaked open and Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were heard downstairs.

"You're good." I turned to him, mumbling in his hand.

"I heard the car when it pulled in." He dropped his grip on my lips.

"Tonight was ruined," I said, curling up.

"It was perfect." He kissed me on the forehead.

Footsteps clicked on the staircase. Anxiously, I grabbed my shirt and threw it on. I picked out a pair of shorts from my dresser and as I pulled them up, my door opened and Aunt Dottie appeared. She froze. _She saw Gregory._

"I'm sorry Dear."

I looked around, and Gregory wasn't in the room. His clothes were even gone. I looked to the little cage and a little bat hung on the wooded dowel.

"It's okay Aunt Dot, I'm done getting dressed."

"How was he?" She asked, walking into my room.

"So great," I huffed. Then I realized she was talking about Tony. "Uh, he didn't want to take his bath, but other than that, he was very good."

"Oh good. Well, goodnight Honey."

"Goodnight."

She closed my door and I fell on my bed. Gregory appeared right next to me which made me jump.

"That was close." He pushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"I know. I thought she saw you for a second."

"I'm too quick."

"You are," I yawned.

"You must be tired. You should get some sleep. It's late."

"Would you lay with me for the night?"

"I never thought you'd ask," he said before kissing my cheek.

He held me close under the cotton covers and I instantly drowsed into a deep sleep.


	36. The Hidden Hope

**Okay so after the Halloween weekend I REALLY had to think of where the hell this story was going. Since the Comet goes before the moon on a Saturday, I needed to fill in one more week and I basically did it. Woo me for having intense writer's block! :D Well here yar. Leave me mucho comments and make meh happaayyyy! :DD**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

><p>The next morning my room welcomed a beam of sunlight across the walls. The sliver of light fell upon my face, blinding my closed eyes. Aunt Dottie had opened a curtain slightly.<p>

"You can't sleep in on a Sunday, get up sleepyhead!"

I swear, I do not know where that woman gets her energy from. She must spike her coffee or something. I mumbled in my wad of sheets when she tapped me.

"C'mon! You have to help me with some cleaning today. I'll give you an hour to get ready."

She left my room and I was at peace again. I was a little jealous of Gregory because he could sleep in the early morning if he wanted to. I'd do much better if I was awake at night and dead asleep in the morning. The clock read eight thirty when turning and grabbing around to find it on the night stand. I stretched myself out of bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Upon leaving the bathroom, I checked on Gregory. Slightly lifting the cloth, I found him hanging still, his wings wrapped completely around himself. I folded the cloth back into its original position and met Aunt Dottie and Tony in the kitchen.

"You'll need these," she said handing us two white rags, polish, and a duster. "The only thing that I want you two to polish is the furniture. I don't want you to go out of your mind doing the moldings. But before you polish though, dust it first. I'll take care of the bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, my room, and your room, Tony. All you guys have to do is the living room, sitting room, entry, the staircase, the hallway upstairs, and your room, Brittany."

She ended with a smile. I wish I had what she ate for breakfast to be that jittery about cleaning this castle. It was ridiculous, but then again, it would take days to clean this place if it was up to me. We took our equipment and started at the living room and made our way through the sitting room, dusting and polishing one thing at a time. I never realized how much stuff we had until we went through each and every piece of furniture, frame, vase, and lamp.

Neither the entry nor the stairwell took long to clean. Tony would dust between the large wooden railing while I sprayed polish in the rag and wiped them down. Our teamwork fractioned our time in half; it was quarter to eleven. We were making great time. We ended at the top of the steps and started the sweep through of the hall. There wasn't much to clean there except for a lounge chair, an armchair at the end of the hallway, an end table, and a lamp that rested on it. I passed Tony's door and the floor let out a long creak. I halted for a moment and stepped back, making the board creak again. I rested my foot on the spot where I thought it was producing the noise and stepped down. Once again the floor let out a loud and annoying _irk. _Kneeling near the area, I lifted the mile long rug over and felt the wood. I pressed against each of the floorboards.

"What are you doing?" Tony knelt beside me.

"Why does this make noise every time you step on it?"

"Um, because the nails might be coming loose?" He guessed.

"Exactly."

He looked at me in uncertainty for a moment. I laid my palms on the boards and moved back and forth. Ah, one of the boards moved in unison to my hands. I tried fitting a fingernail in the cracks, but they were too short. _I have to stop biting my nails. _Tony left my side to enter his room and returned with a metal ruler.

"That'll work," I remarked as I fit the ruler through the crack and lifted.

The loose board rose and I took it to set it next to me. There wasn't anything interesting down below, just hay everywhere. The only logical explanation I could think of was old medieval insulation. I moved the yellow, dead grass around, hoping not to find a hairy spider. Instead, I came across an old folded up paper. It looked severely aged with burn marks and stains; as if it were centuries old. Both of our eyes grew twice their size as I carefully opened the paper to reveal delicate handwriting written in black sloppy ink.

"How old do you think it is?" Tony asked, grabbing my arm to pull it closer to him.

"I, have no idea. It must be pretty old, considering the looks of it."

"Read what it says."

I studied the curvatures,

"It's a poem.

A vampire's eyes remain crimson and bright,

In hope to meet the comet this very night.

The hunters are not as clever as they seem,

Because I have hidden this under a beam.

Now, three hundred more years left to go,

And if they get me, be it so.

The treasure will forever lie a secret in my heart.

And it will remain there until you realize the hidden part.

It's signed E.S. at the bottom."

"What does any of that even mean?" Tony asked just as confused as I was.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I rapidly folded the paper to put it in my pocket and we both fidgeted to piece together the board into its original place. I moved the rug back over to where it was, and Tony grabbed the ruler to throw it in his room before he sat next to me and took out the duster.

"How's everything going up here?" Aunt Dottie turned the corner.

"Just fine," I managed to say.

"Good job guys. You're almost done. I'm going to start my bedroom now. Leave the rags in the kitchen when you finish."

Once she disappeared through her doors, Tony and I brainstormed.

"Well, what does that poem mean?" he repeated.

"I don't know. Maybe it was put there for someone like us to find years later."

"No. It talks about vampires and the comet," he fluttered the duster around the legs of the lounge chair. "Even the hunters. It has to mean something."

"What though? There's no information here." I polished the same spot he dusted.

"'Because I have hidden this under a beam,'" he quoted. "Hid what?"

"Obviously the note." I finished the chair and met Tony at the end table. "That's the only thing that was buried under the floorboards."

"Yeah, you're right, but who is E.S.?"

"I was thinking Elisabeth for E, but her last name was McAshton."

"True. Maybe it doesn't mean anything. It's just a poem, like you said," he sighed, disappointed.

"I was hoping it would give us clues as to where the amulet is."

"Me too."

After cleaning, I waited impatiently for Gregory to rise from his deep slumber in the antique cage that sat upon my desk. I wanted to know more about this poem. Something didn't sit right with me. I felt as if it had a hidden meaning behind it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I paced back and forth in my room eyeing the clock every minute or so. It was past five. He should be waking any minute now. The orange sun began to fade past the orchard miles away from the balcony. The air fell cold. November was here and the breezes were turning more chilled every night. I made myself comfortable and laid on my bed. My eyes became heavy and it was impossible to keep them open any longer.

I awoke when I felt arms hold me close. I looked at my clock and I was sleeping for four hours. I turned around and Gregory was staring at me.

"You sleep like an angel," he smiled.

"Really? Snoring and drooling is angelic?"

We both laughed.

"No you do neither of those things."

I shuffled around in my pockets and fished out the folded paper.

"Here read this." I gave it to him. "Do you know what it means?"

He studied the paper and looked at me. "Where did you find this?"

"Under a board in front of Tony's room." I yawned. "The one that makes noise every time you step on it."

"Wow. It's interesting. There was nothing else with it?"

"No." I shook my head. "I thought Elizabeth might have signed it, but her last name was McAshton. It's not it."

"It could have been."

"How?"

"My Uncle Von?"

"They got married before they died?"

"It's possible. 'Will forever lie in my heart,'" he repeated as he glanced back down at the tattered paper. "The amulet has to be buried with her. It's hanging around her neck over her heart. And that's the hidden part."

"I guess we solved it."

"You're brilliant." He kissed me on the forehead.

I got up and dug out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for bed. I slowly undressed and redressed myself.

"Must you tease me like that?" he said coming closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He turned me around and kissed me genuinely. "I love you. I must go and hunt."

"No, stay with me a while."

"I can't. I feel weaker than usual. Just leave the window open for me."

"I will."

I turned from picking up my clothes and he was gone.

**So Gregory and Brittany think they solved the puzzle? Yeah right... xD**


	37. Rumor Has It

**Hi all! I wanted to post Friday but I got tied up because I had to pack for the Honda Civic Tour Saturday to go see My Chemical Romance for the second time! OMG It was great! did anyone else go? It was in Hershey Pa. -Or is anyone going? Anyways, yeah I was screaming my little fangirl heart out. EEEk!**

**Here's anotha' chapter. Damn Katlyn has to cause more trouble. X( I actually merged Chapter 37 and 38 together to make it longer. There are so many chapters to this story -_- I'm hoping everyone still is enjoying it. Please tell me what you think3**

**Warning: alcohol reference & language**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

><p>Lunch in school the next day was tense. Everyone was so eager to know what exactly happened between me and Ayden at Victoria's party. I even told them about Katlyn and Victoria was so happy to hear that I threw beer at her.<p>

"She asked for it," I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm so proud of you!" Victoria exclaimed.

"I'd react the same way if she did that with Rich," Kristy said grabbing onto Rich's arm.

"I'd walk away before she even had the chance to talk to me. She's nasty," Rich flinched. "Good job by the way."

"Thanks." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So when could we hang out with Gregory again?" Rich asked. "He's pretty kick- ass, such a cool dude."

"I'm not sure, maybe Sunday morning or afternoon? We're busy Friday and Saturday," I explained.

"Sounds awesome. I'm glad he's your boyfriend," he laughed.

"I think they both have a bit of a bromance going on that we don't know about," Kristy whispered.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I sighed, giggling.

"So with the whole Ayden thing, why did he act like that?" Victoria asked.

"I have no idea, I mean, he was normal when we hungout at the museum. I know I didn't lead him on because I already met Gregory and I was more interested in him." I tried thinking of a logical explanation, but it wasn't coming to me.

"Well, mix Ayden with alcohol and you're bound to create a monster," Serena said.

"You're so right," Victoria agreed. "Let's change the subject. That's the last time I ever have a party."

"Besides what all happened, it was kind of fun," I added.

"It was, and I had a good time, but I can't find my cat," she sighed.

"Awe. I'm sorry." I bowed my head, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, poor Max. He never runs away." Kristy pouted. "What got into him?"

"That's the thing he didn't run away. He constantly was meowing Saturday night and yesterday and when I went out to look for him, he wasn't there anymore. It's weird."

"That's strange." I noted before the bell rang.

After lunch, I headed to the art room for my next class. I loved this class because it always helped me relax. Before opening the door, a note was taped on the glass that read: _All students report to room 231. Mr. Dalton will resume classes tomorrow._ I turned around and reworked my steps back through the halls with my other classmates. It was a study hall that we were sent to with only about ten kids in the classroom. I entered after everyone else and of course, the only seat left open was next to Katlyn. I miserably sat in the chair and took out my book to sketch up some drawings. I was in the middle of drawing a cartoon when Katlyn turned to me.

"Our little incident on Friday night cost me forty dollars to clean my costume."

"It was beer not red wine. Get over yourself," I jeered.

"You ruined it."

"I don't care. You weren't even invited to the party, and you shouldn't of approached my boyfriend like you did. I warned you," I said without looking up from what I was doing.

"Warned me about what? I was being… harmless." She glared.

"Oh yeah, flashing him and groping his leg was harmless."

"Well he seemed to like it. Especially after you left…" She trailed off.

"What?" I looked up. "I didn't leave his side."

"You weren't there when he was in the backyard. I heard you were fooling around with Ayden."

Grossed out, I squirmed in my seat. "Absolutely not, and what do you mean? You left after our fight."

"I might have left the party inside, but there was a perfectly good one outside too. I decided to have some fun while I was there. Your so-called boyfriend joined me, and I showed him a my preview of a goodtime."

"You're a fucking liar," I spat.

"I may be a cheater, but I'm not a liar. Ask Victoria about that one. She thought her Craig actually wanted her," she scoffed as she fixed her overly bleached blonde hair.

I instantly got up from my seat and took an empty one in the back. The girl who had left it to go to the bathroom would just have to move to my seat because I wasn't budging. I just sat there and thought. I didn't want Katlyn to get into my head, but she somehow made it through. _Gregory would… never. No. _I've seen how he acted toward Ayden, but I couldn't stop imagining what could have, or maybe even did, happen. I just wanted to cry. The more I drowned in my thoughts, the more I believed Katlyn. She was much more prettier, I thought, than me. I was fully convinced that she got her hands on Gregory, and I became so angry I broke my pencil in half. The only way to settle this was to ask the people he was with in the backyard. If I straight up asked Gregory himself, he might not even tell the truth.

The tedious forty five minutes dragged on, and I thanked God as soon as the bell dismissed us. I raced past the crowded people in the hallways to try and find Victoria or someone that was there in the backyard Friday night. If I didn't find them now, I'd have to wait until I got home to call them and get some kind of scoop since I didn't have any classes with them in the afternoon. I really couldn't wait that long. I would lose my mind. Serena, Kristy, Victoria, or Rich weren't anywhere to be found as I proceeded down the hall. I was getting lightheaded. This whole situation bothered me excessively. Just then, I recognized a guy walking towards me. He was with the group in the backyard that night. It was better than asking no one, so as soon as I was close enough, I tried getting his attention.

"Hey!" I waved my hands vigorously in the air.

He caught glimpse and waved back.

"I have to ask you something, do you remember the vampire with spiky hair at Victoria's party Friday?" I yelled.

He nodded as we started coming closer to one another. Still, people walked in front of our view.

"Was he with Katlyn?"

"I think so, yeah," he shouted back.

It happened so fast, that we completely passed each other and we got lost in the mounds of people walking. I could barely see where he went. I felt ill, and my stomach was in a knot. My head was spinning and I felt my eyes well up with warm tears. I wanted to hurt Katlyn. She didn't give me a problem the whole time I was in Scotland, and as soon as I brought my boyfriend around people, she had to go and make herself noticed. I was being pushed along by people through the halls. I just wanted to stop everything and run somewhere, somewhere far away._ I just had to get my answer didn't I?_ I managed sitting through the rest of the day, but I couldn't get myself to focus on anything being taught. I gave no response to anyone. I just sat in my seat and stared.

After school, I exited the car after Aunt Dottie put it in park. I was quiet the whole ride home and she knew something was up because I always had a mouthful to say after school. She noticed the unusual situation and caught me before I stepped inside.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?"

I stopped myself from opening the door and running inside. "Yeah, it was… just a long day, that's all."

She squinted, knowing that I wasn't fully telling the truth. "Is everything okay with you and Gregory?"

It took me a minute for me to answer. "Uh huh."

No sooner did I say that, I opened the door and flashed down the hall and around the corner to the staircase where I stampeded up to my room to caress my pillow; something that I've been longing to do since fifth period. If I thought Gregory's lopsided sleep schedule was an inconvenience before, I didn't know what to call it now. He wouldn't be awake for another two to three more hours. I couldn't wait that long to bring this up with him. After I crashed on my bed and sat there for about ten minutes, I fished out my phone from my school bag. I wanted to know the real story. I dialed Victoria's house first.

… … …

"Beck Residence, Joanne speaking."

"Hi, this is Brittany Thomson, Victoria's friend from school, could I speak with her?"

"Sorry Honey, she isn't home at the moment. Could I take a message?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you, goodbye."

"Bye-bye."

_Let's try Serena._

… … … _Please pick up_ … … … … _Fuck!_

_C'mon Kristy, you're the only one I have left._

… … … _Come on, come on! … … Jesus! _

"Hello?"A deep, male voice greeted. _Thank you God!_

"Rich?" I sat up.

"Yeah?"

"It's Brittany! Where's Kristy? I need to talk to her."

"She just jumped into the shower. We're going out to eat soon. What's wrong? You sound bothered."

"Rich, do you remember Katlyn being at Victoria's party?"

"I remember seeing her in the dining room when I was talking to Gregory."

"How about in the backyard?"

"I'm not really sure. It was dark out there and there were a lot of people outside."

"Did Gregory leave at all, like before he moved away to meet me on the porch?"

"Uh, yeah, some girl called his name. I thought it was you though."

"How long was he gone?" I gulped.

"Maybe ten, fifteen minutes the max. Wait, you don't think-"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm thinking right now Rich. I have to go."

"When he came back, he was acting strange."

There was silence.

"Brittany?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. I really have to go now."

"Okay, um, good luck with everything."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I threw my phone on the end table. Now, I really felt sick. This couldn't be happening. I thought that Friday night was wild, but this, this was a disaster. I couldn't wait any longer. I shot up from my bed, closed the thick maroon curtains on the windows, and turned on a lamp. I stammered over near my desk and threw the cover off of the cage. What I saw, almost made me faint.


	38. Houdini's Disappearing Act

**Sorry for not updating, I've been super busy! but thank you for all the comments in one day! :D I was super happayyy! Anyways, I think everyone almost died at the end of last chapter. I had to spice things up ; ) though there's nothing too interesting on what she finds. haha sorry, BUT you might kill me on the next cliff hanger. Mean while, enjoy! ( :**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

><p>Standing before me was just an empty cage. No bat, no nothing. Gregory didn't even come back last night. My heart seriously couldn't take anymore stress. I ran over and picked up my phone. Who was I going to call? I couldn't call him. He didn't have a phone. How was I going to reach him? Then I thought of it. I threw on different clothes and discarded my school uniform into the hamper. I asked permission for the Rover and left without any hesitation.<p>

I was nearly speeding a little over the limit. I wanted to get to the mansion as soon as possible because it was the only place I could think of that he would be at. I pulled onto the round-about and parked in front of the porch. The mansion looked exactly as it did when I left Saturday morning. I took the knocker in my hand and rapped it as loud as I could.

"Hello? Hello!" I yelled.

Then, from the side window, a shadow came closer to the door. It then opened.

"Brittany? It's so nice to see you! I want to apologize for Frederick, I-"

"Freda, where's Gregory," I demanded.

She kept herself in the darkness of the house so that the afternoon sun wouldn't find her. "Oh, uh, Gregory isn't here," she said, shocked to see me in this manner.

"He didn't come by last night at all?" I slumped.

"No." Her face became worried.

"I… don't know where he is," I admitted. "He said he was going out hunting and he never returned back to my room."

"Oh my. He must be out there somewhere. Little Rudolph does the same thing. He takes after his older brother."

I just stood there in silence for a moment. "Yeah… that must be it. Thank you."

I stammered off of the porch and got back into the Rover. I just completely wasted twenty minutes driving here and found out absolutely nothing on my boyfriend's whereabouts. I sat and angrily fumbled for my keys in my pocket. As I started the car, something caught my eye way off to the road through the trees. I pulled out of the driveway carefully, eyeing the object that I'd caught glimpse of. Then I saw the large white sticker that read 'Vamp Kill.' The truck was parked on my side of the road. I pulled up to the driver's side and saw Rookery with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked in annoyance.

He puffed out a gray cloud of smoke and laughed. "Is it a crime to sit on the edge of the road? I should be asking you that question Dear."

"I… was off to see a family member. They live in that house." My hands were shaking on the steering wheel.

"Is that so?" He grunted.

"Yeah it is, actually. Now, like I asked before, what are you doing?" I insisted.

"Oh, I'm on the lookout for your bat boy. We were in a quarrel and he flew off last night."

"Well, I could tell you that you won't find him here. So I suggest you leave and take your business somewhere other than this road." I threw the transmission in drive, and sped off without staying for a reply.

I returned back home to my room in hope that Gregory would magically appear. My dreams were crushed. No sign of him anywhere. I thought of what Rookery said before in his truck. They were in some kind of contact, a fight. On top of my fury, I was also concerned about him. Gregory would come back eventually so I sat in my chair, thinking, boiling; wondering what I was going to do next. Nothing. That's what I did. It was just me and the surrounding walls. No wait was ever longer than this, not even in school. I could hear Uncle Bob yell over my thoughts from downstairs.

"Hun, where's all the garlic powder?"

"It's in the Lazy Susan like it always is." Aunt Dottie called, obviously in a separate room.

"No it's not."

"Well then I think we're out."

"We can't be I just used some last week."

"I don't know then, Bob. I'll buy some when I go to the store."

I could smell the brick oven ignite. Whenever that oven was lit, you knew some kind of Italian dish was being made. I pictured whatever was being prepared cooking on slabs of stone in the tight space over incinerating cedar logs. I hoped Uncle Bob didn't need garlic powder that bad because he wasn't going to find any in the cupboard. It was more so spread all over the cellar floor from when I chucked it Saturday night. About an hour later, Tony came into my room.

"Britt?" He knocked on the molding.

"Yeah, what's up?" I sat upright from my chair.

"Mom said dinner was done."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

I slowly go up from the circular wicker seat and moved my hindered legs forward. I reached the first floor and turned the corner of the kitchen to find two large steaming pizzas fully cut with seasonings standing at its side. We all took a seat at the kitchen table and each took a slice.

"So, I think we have a ghost," Uncle Bob joked.

"Ghost?" Tony gasped.

"Bob!" Aunt Dot gritted her teeth.

Even though Tony didn't have nightmares anymore, she didn't want to risk anything else scaring the kid.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sprinkled some red pepper on the goopy cheese that still bubbled on my plate.

"Well," he began, "I was looking for the garlic powder for the pizza and there wasn't any in the cabinet."

"Yes Dear and I told you I'd buy more- ouch, hot!" She exclaimed as she bit into the scolding crust.

"No, I used it last week and when I went downstairs later, I saw this open container with garlic powder thrown everywhere in the middle of the floor. I thought I was going nuts for a minute as I was sweeping it up. It was strange." He laughed lightheartedly.

The best thing was to joke around and agree with him. What else was I going to tell him? 'Oh yeah, Uncle Bob, my vampire boyfriend came into contact with it and I had to fling it out of the way, so the basement door was the closest thing to me.' It might have been entertaining to see what his reaction would have been.

Dinner ended and after helping load the dishwasher, I went back to my room once again. By now it was seven o'clock and Gregory had yet to show up. I didn't know what was going through his mind. Either he was petrified to face me, or… I couldn't think of another reason. This was a complete and utter nightmare. The one boy that I finally met in which I trusted with my whole life and heart, shattered my respect for him. I could put up with dating a vampire, but what I couldn't stand was being lied to.


	39. Pretty Little Liar

**Okay, so the other night my mom came across a bat and I instantly thought of Gregory, I wasn't with her, but I wish I was. Her and my grandmother were going nuts! Ugh! I wish I was there. I woulda captured him and named him Gregory :3 Anyways, I hope this story isn't getting too boring because I had no comments on last chapter and I was upset : ( I'm hoping the few chapters after this one with spark more interest.**

**Warning: language.**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

><p>Wednesday came quick and it had been two nights that Gregory didn't come back to the house. I wasn't sure what happened to him. Did I care? Of course I did. From what Katlyn told me Monday afternoon, I was angry, but I didn't want anything happening to him, especially after I met up with Rookery. In third period, I got to sit and think. Mr. Roberts, my biology teacher, showed an educational video of human anatomy and as interesting as it was, I couldn't pay any more attention to it. I doodled my last broken heart in my notebook and had enough. I took the pass from Mr. Robert's possession and roamed the halls. The hallways were bare compared to when the bell rings to end class; no one was walking throughout them. My slow journey led me to the girl's bathroom. I took the stall in the corner and locked it. The door suddenly opened and Katlyn's voice echoed against the empty walls. I kept quiet and stood on the toilet to make it look like no one was in the bathroom. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment.<p>

"Wow, do I have news for you. It's about time you got back from vacation," Katlyn laughed.

"I know, what did I miss in cheerleading? Any good hookups?" An unfamiliar girl's voice spoke out.

I could see the both of them standing in front of the sink through a crack between the door and the connected wall.

"Cheerleading is boring shit, and so is the hookup department. I tried getting with this hottie at Victoria's party last week. It didn't work out too well because the bitch who was his girlfriend threw beer at my face."

_You deserved it. _I bit my lip, trying to stop an outburst.

"Wow. You didn't let her get away with it, did you?"

"Of course not. Who do you think I am? I tried again when she wasn't around him, but when I pulled him aside, the garage light turned on. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything and when I squinted to see, he was gone."

"Well that's no fun."

"I'll tell you what is fun though," she paused. "Okay no one's in here. I told that girl that she'd be sorry for throwing beer at me and since I failed at another attempted hookup, I thought of an idea Monday morning."

"What was it?"

"I'm getting to it, okay?" Katlyn boomed. "Anyways, the art students were sent to my study hall and what do you know, she had to sit next to me. It was the perfect time to make up a story like how I made out with her date and how he enjoyed it so much."

"You're so evil," the girl laughed.

"I know, and she believed it too. These Americans are such idiots. I didn't think I sounded convincing enough, but it worked. I'm glad it did. She probably went crazy. Well it's sweet revenge, huh?"

"Of course it is. That was brilliant."

The laughter of the girls faded as they left the room. I hopped down from the toilet and unlocked the door to step in front of the mirror. My saddened face instantly became happy. None of it was true and I didn't care about getting back at Katlyn. Gregory didn't go behind my back, and I was so overcome with joy that I thought I might cry. I left the bathroom and skipped back to my biology class.

I was the first at the lunch table like I always was. I twirled my straw around the bottle of my iced tea when Katlyn took a seat across from me. _Seriously, what do you want? I know you're a lying cu-_

"So Gregory gave me his number," she taunted. I decided to keep quiet to see what bogus story she was concocting in her head. "He told me last night that he'd much rather be with me. I finally got him to realize I'm the better person."

I put down my bottle. "You can stop your dumb lie now, Katlyn. I know you made that whole story up. You're very clever, thinking that I wouldn't find out."

Her face turned pink, and then angry. "What are you talking about? It happened."

"No it didn't. Next time you want to spill your secrets to a friend, open the doors to the stalls. I heard everything."

Her eyes widely dilated and her rosy face now faded into a deep red. Her thoughts must have clashed together because she was speechless.

I continued, "And for the record, Gregory doesn't have a phone. Nice try though. Now, I suggest you leave before I go and throw my drink at you. Again."

She sat there for a minute, slid the chair out from under her, and went back to where she came from. I leaned back into my chair, celebrating my victorious win. The table soon became filled with my friends.

"Why was _she _at our table?" Victoria sneered.

"She tried, but failed miserably to provoke me," I smirked.

"Interesting," she said cutting her food up.

"Yeah, hey, did you just completely stop talking to Craig when Katlyn came up to you last week?"

"Yeah I want nothing to do with him after what she told me."

"I highly recommend getting his side of the story," I advised before biting into my sandwich.

That night, I awoke from the touch of a hand on my cheek.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep Love," my boyfriend's fingers pushed back my falling hair in front of my face under my ear.

"Gregory!" I whispered and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Sunday I was chased by Rookery. I was so far away from home that I just found somewhere to hide until next sundown. The following night, I tried searching for the amulet and I lost track of time. I'm terribly sorry."

I grabbed his face and smothered him with thousands of kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

He laughed, "What did I do right?"

"Everything," I caught my breath and smiled.

I eventually spilled my guts about Katlyn's deviant plan. He sat and listened intently as I sat up in bed, giving him every little detail about the last three days.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to clear all of this up sooner. She did call my name at the party. I wasn't sure who it was until I approached her. She pulled me along and when we were close enough, the lights flicked on. Brittany, they shined so bright. It burned and it made me sick. I had to find the closest animal," he explained.

I sat straight and thought for a moment, connecting the pieces. "Wait, was it… a cat?"

He looked at me surprisingly. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

I laughed a little before I started again, "Victoria was telling us that her cat went missing, but it always meows at night, and she can't figure out where he is."

"I had to I was getting dizzy, it was the closest thing. I wasn't fond of taking it because cat blood really makes you entranced."

"That also explains why Rich told me you were acting funny after you came back to the circle." I exhaled deeply. "I'm glad that this turned around to a good side. I was worried."

He kissed me on the forehead, "I'm glad it did too. I'm very tired."

"Me too it's- holy crap it's four in the morning!"

"Yes. The sun will be up soon. You should go back to sleep. You need to be up in a few hours."

I nodded and got out of bed. Smoke formed around him and he magically changed his shape into bat form. He hung on my finger while I walked him over to the wooden ledge where he climbed onto it and hung upside down. I closed the latch of the cage and fell into my bed to catch up on the remaining sleep I had left until I had to get ready for school.


	40. Something's Not Right

**Hi all! :D I'm not gonna say much here, so enjoy and leave me nice comments ( :**

**Warning: language.**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

><p>I was deep into sleep the next night. It was a long day of school and I finally could rest peacefully now that I knew Gregory was back home. Something stirred my shut-eye though. It was a dream.<p>

_{I stood in an unfamiliar place. The forest was blanketed with a white, misty fog and trees stood high everywhere. The coolest breeze blew through my blonde hair as I sat upon a crumbled tombstone. Gregory stood before me, with his back turned and his tangled hair falling to the middle of his shoulders. I kept calling out his name, but he would not answer nor would he turn to face me. I got up from the slab of broken concrete and walked closer to him. I turned his body to look at me and he just stood there and stared powerfully into my eyes. I called his name again and his mouth hung open. Mangled voices, that weren't even his, poured out of his mouth. It was so muffled that I couldn't understand what they were saying. All of a sudden, he started to hiss and screech loudly. He took my neck and bit deeply into it, making me fall to the grass.}_

The feeling of falling made me weightless and when I "hit" the ground I jumped up from my bed. The sound of loud screeching rang throughout the room. Disturbed, I turned on the lamp to figure out what was going on and covered my ears. The horrendous sound was giving me a headache. Whatever it was, would surely wake up Tony, Uncle Bob, and Aunt Dottie. All of a sudden the covered cage on my desk moved frantically back and forth. I ripped the cloth completely off to find Gregory fluttering around, trying to get out. I unlocked the bolt and swung the door open. A panicky bat quickly flew out and up toward the ceiling. He silenced his shrieking and transformed right in front of me.

"What's wrong, are you nuts? You'll wake everyone up!" I scolded as I tried to whisper as quietly as possible.

"Something isn't right." He brushed off his jacket and ran hid hand over his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, loosening my tense.

"I feel like my family is in danger." He was striding around the room nervously. "I have to go."

"I'll come with you."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "No, it feels dangerous."

"Gregory I don't care. I'm going," I insisted.

Knowing he wasn't going to win the argument, he agreed. I threw jeans and sneakers on and tied my hair up into a side ponytail.

I started walking toward my door. "Let me just check on everybody."

"We don't have time!" He said as loud as he could without making much noise.

"Okay, okay." _I guess Tony will have to sit this one out._

He took me by the waist and we flew off into the moonlight from my balcony. The air was extra cold tonight. I forgot to grab a sweatshirt before leaving and was shaking constantly. Gregory repositioned his arms around me to keep me warm. I stared down below and we were getting closer and closer to the old mansion. In the distance, bright construction lights shown through the trees.

"No," Gregory uttered under his breath.

He changed his flight course to dodge the blinding lights in the air. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran to hide behind a tree to catch glimpse of what was happening while Gregory stayed behind in the shadows. I looked past the decaying brush to find Rookery's yellow diesel hunting truck. The truck had more lights turned on than New York City had put together. The glares even made me hold my arm up to shade my eyes from the unbearable glow.

"We have to get in there now!" Gregory yelled.

I turned to him. "It doesn't look like Rookery is outside. Go around back and get into the house. I'll go in his truck and shut everything down."

"Okay. Be safe. I love you."

I kissed his lips. "I love you too."

In a flash, he was gone in the darkness of the night. I took a deep breath, looked around for a sharp stick, and headed toward the beaming truck. I went over to the driver's side and searched for the handle. Once I grasped and pulled it, I hopped along inside onto the beat up, leathery seat. The engine wasn't on at all. The key was turned to "on" so that the bulbs had a power source. I flicked all of the switches off and one by one each lamp went out. Before I left, I took the keys from the ignition. Suddenly, a hefty hand grabbed a hold of my leg.

"We meet again Doll-face," a familiar raspy voice called out.

Rookery pulled my leg with great force and dragged my body out of the vehicle making me drop my weapon I picked up in the woods.

"Hand over the keys."

"No!" I tried kicking him away.

Obviously getting angered, he held me by the hair and threw me down on the dirty ground. Clouds of dust formed around us. He spread my legs and knelt on both of them to pin me so he could fish around for his hidden keys. I screamed with all my might until he put his filthy hand over my mouth, silencing my only ticket out of this mess. His invading hands went from my pant pockets to my shirt.

"Where are you hiding them, eh?" He felt me up. "Ah, what's this?"

He took the keys from my cleavage and slapped my chest a few times. "What a perfect place to keep 'em."

I fit my mouth over his hand and bit down on it hard. He tasted of soil, cigarettes, and then of blood. He let go of me and held his hand in pain.

"Fucking pervert!" I spit blood, running for my life in the opposite direction.

His hands were all over me once again as he caught up to my sprinting body.

"GREGORY!" I screamed.

Something was definitely wrong. Both Gregory and his family would come running if I was in danger. There was no sign of any of them. Rookery held a clump of my hair in one fist and my mouth again in his free hand. I thought he was ready to break my neck the way he was holding my head. He hauled my fighting body over to the compartments of his truck and quickly found a roll of duct tape. I pulled away, ripping out a ball of hair in the process. I wasn't going down without a fight. It didn't last too long because my face soon met his fist and my head met the hard ground.


	41. Three, Two, Done

**I'm feeling extremely ambitious and posting again. I was checking the monthly stats on this story and just in August had over 13,000 views. I almost cried. Even if you don't review, I still appreciate everyone reading this. Thank you so, so much. This chapter is juicy, and I know you're gonna comment as soon as you finish it ; )**

**Warning: language.**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

><p>I awoke from my blackout by someone hitting me across the face multiple times. The side of my cheek burned, as it felt like tiny daggers poking my tender flesh. I opened my eyes and everything around me was blurred. Blinking didn't help. I squeezed my eyes shut and shot them open after I was hit again. I could see where I was now. Rookery had gas lamps hung around the living room in the old mansion. All the furniture was moved out and all that was there was the fire place and the family I grew to love tied up securely before me. I, too, was bound with duct tape around my wrists and my ankles. I tried wiggling my way out, but it was nearly impossible to do so with all the piled tape stuck to my body. Rookery's boots clunked on the old wooded floor.<p>

"This was the perfect plan," he scoffed. "All I had to do was sit and wait and what do yuh know? You and your little boyfriend led me right to your hideout. It couldn't have been any easier, and even better, you're both here with me tonight." He bent down to where I was sitting on the floor. "Now, I'm going to remove this. If you scream for help, I swear to God, I will kill you."

As soon as he said "God" the family of vampires flinched in pain. Rookery looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

He turned back around. "Do we have an agreement?"

I shook my head.

"Good," he purred.

He then ripped off the tape, almost taking my Monroe piercing with it. I yelped in pain as I tasted warm iron on my mouth. The sniffing of vampires could be heard feet away from my aching body.

"See, I had a feeling you weren't one of them. They'd do anything for blood." He coldheartedly laughed. "You think they're your friends. It would have been any moment that they'd strike!"

"Don't listen to him Brittany!" Gregory yelled out, looking noticeably beaten up.

"Your little boyfriend doesn't even love you," he calmly said. "Let me show you."

"That's not true!" Gregory shouted.

"Just the smell of your blood is getting all of them riled up. Look at them."

I turned my head and closed my eyes. Hot tears poured through my lids.

"FUCKING LOOK AT THEM!" Rookery boomed.

He took my face and ran a finger near my mouth. I watched as he held this finger draped with velvet blood near Gregory's face. He stopped yelling and fell voiceless, staring off into the distance. He then locked his eyes on me. They burned as he tried escaping his bound body from the tape. I saw before me a savage pit-bull ready to attack the closest exposed human, which was me. His family tied around him resisted the bloodsucking urge and tried to hush Gregory to calm down, but nothing was working. I saw his inner monster come out. I thought I saw all of his agitated stages. This, was that strongest of all impulses.

"Can't you see? That's your blood he's reacting to. I am practically saving you; keeping them tied up and all. You should be thanking me."

More tears fell down my face. Out of all the times I thought I saw him at his "worst," this really scared me out of all of them. It was as if Gregory wasn't the same person.

"You're egging him on!" I hollered.

"No, look! Now you know what that dirty runt has been keeping from you this whole time. You don't know how dangerous they really are until you see one go craaaaaaazy," his hoarse voice vibrated.

He took his finger up to his mouth and licked it clean. Gregory still squirmed like crazy. Rookery let out a long laugh followed by a phlegm cough.

"Gregory. Gregory, it's me! Please, stop it!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart, you know you don't want it!" Freda helped. "Stay strong."

Gregory still hissed wildly. Rookery walked over and cracked him across the face with his hand. He then snapped out of his tumult, looking around the room, acting like nothing ever happened.

"Okay enough of this. Let's get down to business." Rookery disappeared from the room and soon came back with a large light shaped into a cross, holding it at his side. He turned his attention to me. "Now, give me my answer, and this will be painless. Where, is, the amulet."

"I don't know!" I wept.

"I think you do know. Don't lie to me," he grumbled, turning the crucifix on.

"I swear," I breathed.

"I don't like that answer." He shined the light over the huddled vampires.

Now, they all squirmed from the agonizing holy radiance that was thrown upon them. They grunted and hissed like I've never heard them before. It must have been excruciating because it was so painful to watch. Smoke emitted from their bodies as Rookery kept holding the death light over them.

"Stop!" I cried out.

"Okay." He put it down. "Let's try this again. Where is that damned stone? Hand it over!"

"I told you. We don't have it and we don't know where it is." I gritted my teeth.

"Trying to be a hero?" he enraged. "You're as sick as them!"

He left the room again and brought a large familiar gun connected to a cord. He took wooden stakes and loaded it with them and cocked it.

"Are you sure you don't know where the stone is?" he demonically asked as he pointed the gun into Gregory's chest.

"NO!" I screamed.

"No? as in no you aren't?"

"Don't!" I snapped. "Stop!"

"Don't stop?" He broke down in a fit of laughter and turned to Gregory. "If I were you, I'd be sweatin'. She doesn't do well under pressure."

"Rookery, stop torturing the poor girl! Take me!" Frederick spoke out sternly.

I tried figuring why he just did that. The last two times I was in contact with Frederick, it was as if he hated me.

Rookery smiled at his response, seeing it as amusing. "Pops, we all know that she wants your son. It wouldn't be fun any other way," he sneered. "Alright, one last try or I'm pullin' this trigger whether you like it or not. Hand me that amulet in three..."

"I'm telling you the truth I don't have it!" I bawled.

"Two..."

"Stop! I'm serious! Just let me go and-"

"One." His finger pulled the trigger.


	42. Get Out Alive

**I'm really sorry to keep you hanging here guys. I haven't had cable since Sunday! and that meant no internet either : / Ugh you have no idea how horrible it was to sit through a storm without power. Damn Irene! hahaha The only good thing was that I got a lot of writing done for one of my other stories ^ ^ Anyways, have fun, read, and enjoy!**

**Warning: language.**

**Chapter 42**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and let out a hair raising scream. <em>He shot him. I'm going to kill Rookery. He fucking shot him! The love of my life is dead. <em>I almost passed out. I was crying so hard, my throat felt numb. I choked on spit and almost threw up. What was I going to do now? He was going to kill the rest of his family and I was forced to watch front and center.

"What the?" Rookery muttered.

I opened my eyes. Gregory was still alive! I cried even more from happiness and thanked God, for he was now on my side. _What happened though? Where's the stake that should have shot out?_ I followed the wire and looked over as far as I could reach to the entryway and Tony was standing there with the two deisconnected extension cords in his hands.

"You would think that you'd learn from last time, huh?" I said with a smile.

"You little- come ere'!" Rookery walked to the frightened little nine year old.

Cord still in his hands, he ran outside. I set myself up on my knees and peered out the window. Tony kneeled behind the stone ledge from the porch and waited for Rookery to catch up. Since it was dark out without the lights blaring, Rookery tripped over the cord Tony held out that was tied to the other ledge. The gun went flying in the air and hit Rookery square in the face before he could react. He was out cold. The trembling blonde searched his pant pockets and came running back inside.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" I said, not realizing what I was thinking.

"I saved your life," he replied, taking the knife from Rookery's pants and cutting the tape off of my hands and feet.

"Thank you so much. You are so brave." I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The shaken up family sat patiently while Tony's little fingers worked their fastest as he unraveled miles of tape that clung to them.

"We better get out of here quick before he gets up," I suggested.

Gregory came closer and I soon became nervous around him again. I backed up to the point where I bumped into the window.

"Brittany, I didn't- I- you know I love you. He just taunted me with that. I would never hurt you." The look in his eyes cried forgiveness.

"I know," I nodded, still skeptical.

His face was hurt with guilt and sorrow.

"I have to find you children a new place to sleep," Frederick interrupted.

"Father," Rudolph said panting. "I can't go… anywhere yet. I feel so weak."

"Right," Frederick nodded. "We'll travel to-"

Suddenly, a lit bottle came crashing through the window and smashed on the floor with flames erupting into an enraged fire. Two more bottles flew through the air and shattered against the walls. The engulfing blaze spread quickly to the furniture and other rooms, incinerating everything in its path. Frederick took the younger children and the rest of us followed behind through the never ending hallway. The black smoke was contaminating the clean air, which was making it harder for me to breathe, and the amount of oxygen that I was deprived of made me lightheaded. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't wrap my mind around the situation. Gregory picked me up and I curled into his chest to evade the smoldering atmosphere. After that, I didn't remember what happened.

I opened my eyes finally and Gregory put me down. We were standing in a field. Tony and I sat on a bail of hay in the old memorable barn while the family, thirsting for blood, walked deeper into the stalls where there were seven new cows sitting there.

"How did you know where we were?" I spoke to Tony.

He was moving hay with his foot. "I followed you. When I couldn't see you in the sky anymore, I just ran to the bright lights. It took me a while to get through the woods, and then I had to think of a plan, but that wasn't hard. I just had to do the same thing as last time."

"Wait, did we wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no! Does that mean-?"

"No, mom and dad were snoring when I left. We're fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. If they ever caught us out at this time of night, which I didn't know the exact time because I didn't have my phone, we'd be dead. Frederick walked up along with his following family.

"You're welcome to stay with us again," I said, looking up at the exhausted five.

"Yes, thank you Brittany," Freda answered before Frederick got to speak.

I felt that I had déjà vu when I led the family back into our house because not long ago, this is exactly what I was doing. We walked to the door and I turned to Tony.

"Would it be alright if you led them down this time? I need to clean these wounds."

He nodded with comprehension and I thanked him. I snuck up the staircase to my bathroom, and in the mirror, stared a beaten young girl covered in dirt, tears, and blood. The dried, globbed mascara left an onyx colored, river-like stream on my cheeks. I took out my limp ponytail and clawed out the tangles in my matted hair. My favorite 'No Tangles' brush left my hair smooth. I took a washcloth and soaked it in lukewarm water. The cuts burned as I patted away the rocks, dust, and soot that encrusted blood. I got to my mouth and my piercing wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I poured alcohol on it and then peroxide. The pain that followed was intolerable. I started the shower and took off my clothes. The mirror reflected the bruises on my body from where I was thrown and probably kicked. I limped in the shower and remained still. I stepped out after completely washing my whole body, then bandaged all of my scrapes, and got dressed into sweats and a oversized shirt. I opened the door to Gregory looking out to the moon. The comet was moving ever so slowly and was now closer to it the last time I saw it. He turned around sensing my presence.

"I still want to apologize for what happened," he admitted. "There's nothing in this world that would make me want to harm you."

"If you weren't tied up, you would have probably bitten me." I blinked.

"I had to handle it as best as I could have, and unfortunately, I lost control. I know, not surprising." He waved his hands and tried to smile, but it soon faded.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "We have one more day anyways."

"Yeah." He looked down at his shoes. "One more day. With you."

"No. One more day with me as a vampire. After Saturday night, you'll be human. Oh and Rich was asking about you in school, so Sunday we will all hang out."

"Uh, yes, of course."

I furrowed my brows. "Are you okay?"

He was acting strange. His body language was all over the place.

"Yes, I'm fine. It has been a long night and we've both been through a lot. Let's rest."

I couldn't help it. I needed to be close to him. "Lay with me." I pleaded as I pulled him to my bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, resisting my efforts to pull him near me.

"Of course I am. You might have spooked me, but I'm over it now."

I drew him near and he fell on the spot next to me in bed. He held me close as gently as possible without touching a bruised and tender area. I fell back asleep deeply in his arms as my mind drifted. I thought about how life will soon be different for me and my Death Prince.


	43. Dirty Little Secret

**I promise that I didn't forget about any of you! I've just started my senior year and everything is very hectic. I hope you leave me some comments because I just turned 18 today :*)**

**Warning:Language.**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

><p>My alarm clock woke me up the next morning at six thirty. Gregory was gone and was sleeping soundly in the cage with the door wide open. Before getting ready, I just laid there, thinking. Last night really opened my eyes to a dangerous situation that I've been living in since I arrived in Scotland. I kept picturing Gregory's horrific blood crazed face wanting to attack any second. <em>What would have happened if Gregory wasn't tied up? Would he have bitten me without thought? Or would he have snapped out of it? Would I be a vampire right now if Rookery wasn't there? <em>In some sick distorted way, I saw Rookery as a bit of a hero. If he didn't have Gregory tied up with the rest of his family, I would've been destroyed by his blood seeking fangs, although it was his fault that the whole situation blew up. I wouldn't have had a bloody mouth and Gregory wouldn't have went over the edge if it wasn't for Rookery causing havoc to our lives. But even though I wanted to be bitten, I honestly needed more time to consider it, and I always saw in my head that my turning would be seductive and romantic, not painful and violent. Those were the thoughts that whirled through my brain. The only thing was, I still loved Gregory, no matter how much fear built up in me last night. It was nothing more than bloodlust that he felt pulsing through his body. It would've taken a lot more than a vicious outburst to make me turn away from him completely. Maybe I was stupid though. Any other person would just leave and forget this had ever happened, but I was different than most people. I saw what good he can do. I managed to move myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for another long day of school. I strolled down the stairs, hungry as ever, after changing and a cosmetic fix. Tony was at the table already waiting for breakfast while Aunt Dottie was whipping something up in the kitchen.

"Morning," I voiced as I took a seat across from Tony.

"Good morning!" Aunt Dot sang out.

"Morning," Tony yawned.

I looked at his tired face. "What time were we out last night?"

"Out? What do you mean 'out'? Where did you two go?" Aunt Dottie became suspicious as she put out eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

I didn't even notice her coming into the vicinity where we were talking. I had to think quick.

"Uh, out? No Aunt Dot. I mean 'out,' like sleeping," I made up. "You know, how long were we out for? Tony just seems a bit tired. It felt like we were out forever."

"I'm fine," Tony answered while he filled his plate.

"Right." Aunt Dottie stood there for a minute eyeing us both mounding our plates with delicious food, and then she walked away.

"I woke up at one," Tony whispered. "When I got back to my room, it was three thirty."

"Holy crap," I mouthed.

I didn't even feel horribly tired. However, I did feel guilty that Tony was up that late, but if he didn't wake up, Gregory would be lying in a grave with a stake through his heart, probably along with his family. After a full breakfast, we gathered our school bags and walked to the car.

"Mom we can go with Dad to McAshton's house today, right?" Tony asked as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Sure buddy only if it doesn't rain. They're calling for thunderstorms. He's working on a small job in the morning and then in the afternoon, he'll be going there."

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he opened the door and hopped out.

"You're going with him?" Aunt Dot asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

She squinted her eyes. "What are you two _really_ up to?"

"Nothing. I have to go." I kissed her on the cheek and exited the vehicle.

By lunch, I was ready to go home, but then again, lunch was my favorite part of school next to art class. It was my time to relax with all of my friends. I was really glad to have them, being the new girl and all. I remember picturing my first day eating lunch either alone or in the bathroom, but I was lucky. For once in my high school career here, I was one of the last ones to the table.

"Wow where were you?" asked Serena.

"Locker wouldn't open," I said sitting in my chair and opening my bag.

"How come?" Kristy butted in.

"Someone put superglue in my handle," I sighed.

"You know who that's from," Rich laughed.

"Unfortunately…" I trailed off.

"Brittany I took your advice." Victoria smiled and continued. "I talked to Craig about what happened, it turns out that Katlyn made that story up too."

"Doesn't surprise me, but I'm glad that everything's good between you two." I shot back another smile.

"Thanks, I say we make it official and hangout Sunday."

"Sounds perfect." I said as the rest of the table agreed.

School ended and Tony and I both shot to our rooms to wait for Uncle Bob to come home. As soon as he stepped inside the house, we were instantly in the car. It was such a gorgeous fall day. I loved smelling crushed leaves and feeling the cool breeze everywhere I went. I exited the car and studied the medieval castle that stood before me. It was bigger and more luxurious than ours. _This McAshton guy must have billions. _A middle-aged man with a handlebar mustache and a monocle in his eye walked closer to us. He shook Uncle Bob's hand and looked down at Tony, then to me.

"Ah, now who is this fine young lady?" He asked outstretching his hand.

"This is Brittany, my niece."

I shook his hand.

"Splendid to meet you." He dropped his grip and took my uncle with him to speak about the golf course.

"Where were you last time you were here?" I turned to Tony.

"Follow me!"

He started running far off into the side yard of the castle. I almost lost him in the tall hedges. We ended at a dead field overrun with yellow grass. The path under our feet led straight to a large, concrete mausoleum. I walked ahead of Tony and stopped at the door. The lock was broken and splinters of wood were stuck up on the edge.

"This way." Tony pushed through the door.

He led me down a small corridor that ended with a catwalk bordered with Roth iron railings. We both descended the steps and I caught glimpse of the unsealed tomb. It was covered in dust and mummified garlic.

"Well you weren't joking when you said it was a fake grave," I sighed as I took a seat on the tomb.

I looked around. The afternoon sun pierced through the barred windows and into the room. Little specs of dust floated elegantly through the air. I followed their slow motion movements until my eyes fixated on something much more interesting.

"Did you guys go through that gate?" I asked, quickly getting up from my seat and walking to the gateway.

"No, we didn't have time."

I kicked out the rotted lock and proceeded in. It was a bare room with vines growing against the walls and cobwebs clinging to the corners. Carved into the wall, was a pedestal with an urn resting on it. It looked as if it were ancient. I touched it to knock a layer of dust off of it and it suddenly moved.

"Oh my God, Tony!" I squealed. "Look, I think it's a doorway!"

"Uhm, Britt." He muttered, uneasily.

"Come on!"

"What are you doing?" A voice called out, noticeably very angered.

I closed the passage and flipped around. Lovely, it was the devil herself, Katlyn McAshton. I stood motionless.

"Hello? I said what are you doing here," she repeated, getting more infuriated.

"I- I- uh. We got lost." _Wow Britt, way to sound convincing. _

"And you end up in our mausoleum? I knew you were strange, but I didn't know you were a freak," she scoffed.

"Good one Barbie."

"I want you out of here." She crossed her arms.

I looked back at the secret entrance. I wanted to know what was behind it. I might have been only a few feet from the amulet.

"How did you know we were here?" I turned to her.

"Well it's not everyday that two people go running through my yard."

"Right." I faced Tony and we walked back to the entrance of the mausoleum.

"I met up with Gregory today," she said walking behind us, now in the daylight.

The tall, yellow grass blew through the slight breeze that cooed in the air.

"Give it up Kat." I said, not turning around

"Fine, don't believe me, but I did. It was, uh, out of town."

"No you didn't," I ridiculed, still pacing my walk.

"How do you know?" Her bitchy tone was getting to me.

I whipped around and she halted. "Because Gregory is a vampire and he can't go out in the light you fucking idiot!" I belted out.

Her eyes grew huge and I cupped my hands over my mouth, realizing what I have just done.


	44. That Damn Bitch

**I am one happy person! My school caught on fire and they cancelled classes! WOOOO! I shouldn't be happy about this. -_- hahah BUT that means I post another chapter : ) I'm actually going to post 45 for extra reading fun to celebrate having no school, haha. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

><p>I didn't make the situation any better by panicking. Instead of stalling and saying I was kidding, my expression told otherwise and my face burned of heat. I had just risked my boyfriend's health along with his family's. I betrayed Frederick's trust and he definitely has another reason to hate me.<p>

Katlyn crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "So that creepy old bastard was right. Vampires are real."

"No, no they're not!" I yelled.

"How you just reacted to spilling that secret, I'd say they are." She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just… screwing around with you Kaitlyn, I swear." I started to sweat.

"No, I'm convinced now. About a month ago, Nigel & Flint woke in the middle of the night, screaming. I overheard them talking about how a vampire came into their room and tortured them just moments before my grandfather walked in. It makes sense now as I fit everything together. Yuh know, I knew something was odd with Gregory. And you're dating him? This is absurd! People need to know!"

"Kaitlyn, you can't-"

"Can't what, tell? I'll tell anyone I want to. You're not my friend. I don't have to listen to you."

"Please." I pleaded. I'd do anything for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh no. People need to know what has been lurking around the forest at night. Thank you so much for this information, Dear."

She winked and ran off. I followed right behind her, trying to catch up closer. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to her to make her keep quiet about this. Perhaps I'd beat or threaten her until she'd break down and plead for mercy. What ever the decision was, the choice had to wait. Tony and I reached the front part of the mansion where we previously were. I stopped and kicked up gravel as my sneakers skidded on the ground. I was out of breath and I could see an enlarged truck at the gate entrance. Things couldn't have just gone smoothly. The situation had to blow way out of proportion because the truck that was inching forward, was Rookery's and Kaitlyn was heading straight toward it.

I started to run after them until Tony's hand caught my arm. "Let them go."

"What, are you insane?" I turned back at him.

"No." He squinted. "Everyone already thinks Rookery is crazy as it is. If no one believes him by now, they never will."

As much as I wanted to stomp ahead and pull that hair of hers, Tony had a good point. I just stood there, hands on my knees where I caught my breath and kept a close eye on my two rivals. I wasn't only afraid about my secret, but also the thought of what Rookery would do if he saw that we were still alive from our previous encounter. The truck came to a halt about five hundred feet from where we were standing with the contractors. Rookery slowly jumped out and closed the creaky door which let out a God-awful sound. Even though I couldn't hear their conversation, I knew what she was telling him, and I was trying to imagine what was going to come next on this "beautiful" day. Rookery perked up, as if he was told something that he wanted to hear, and then, she did it. She pointed directly at me. Rookery locked eyes on my trembling body and marched forward with a putrid grin.

"Tony we can't stand here, c'mon!"

I grabbed his arm and sought Uncle Bob's protection. He was standing and holding an enlarged map as he instructed workers with yellow helmets and vests on what to do next.

"Hey guys." He turned his direction towards us as we appeared near him. He studied our faces for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Rook-" I went to turn and point, but I completely jabbed my finger into Rookery's chest.

I gasped and fell into Uncle Bob. "Not you again" he uttered.

"Is this your daughter?" Rookery's deep, hoarse voice wretched through my panicking body.

"No, she's my niece. What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Well to my knowledge, sir, you are unaware that your niece and your…" He paused pointing to Tony.

"Son." Uncle Bob said through his teeth.

"Son," he continued, "have been hanging around with bloodsuckers. And her." he pointed back at me. "She has been seeing the eldest son as soon as she stepped foot here in Scotland."

Uncle Bob exhaled deeply. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. Do not accuse my family of having a relationship with vampires again. Whatever fantasy world you're in buddy, we don't want to be a part of it."

"Is something wrong?" Mr. McAshton suddenly walked in on the conversation.

"My Lord-"

"Yes there is something wrong." Uncle Bob interjected. "This is the last time I'm gong to listen to this wacko and his crazy accusations about my family. If I hear one more comment from him when I'm trying to work, you can find yourself a new head contractor," he spat.

"Oh no no no! There will be no need for that," Mr. McAshton said, startled, as he walked Rookery away from us to the side of the truck.

"Tony, Britt, I don't want you near him. That guy is nuts," Uncle Bob said as he continued what he was doing.

Once we knew he wasn't paying attention, Tony and I crept to oversized bushes that grew near the mansion so we could listen in on their conversation.

"This vampire rubbish has to stop at once!" Mr. McAshton hushed his tone as he held out his finger.

"Your worries have grown into an uncontrollable problem my Lord."

"I can't have you scaring my head supplier or his coworkers do you hear? This must stop now!"

"I've shown you proof my Lord. Now your own granddaughter has witnessed this predicament we're in."

"Ka-Ka-Kait?" He stuttered, his monocle almost falling from his eye. "Is this true?"

"Yes Papa, it's true. I've seen this before me, and it scares me. Please do something. Listen to this man!" She sounded so fake, that it was making me sick.

"If you were smart my Lord, you'd listen to the pretty lady, these bugs need to be exterminated and I need to find that damned stone before they get their hands on

it."

"Yes, yes. I'll do some digging around the house. Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rookery gave out a hard laugh and pushed Kaitlyn along with them.

I looked to Tony. "This isn't good."

"Duh! We have to go back to the fake tomb!"

"We have to make sure we're not seen though."

A thud of thunder rolled through in the distance and the sun disappeared in deep clouds. We got up from our hiding place and walked on. The wind almost broke our balance as we headed toward the arched hedges.

"Britt! Tony! C'mon, we'll have to finish tomorrow. It looks like it's going to pour."

"There goes our plan," Tony muttered.


	45. A Sudden Request

**Leave me some much needed comments please. Shpanx :3**

**Warning- I don't know, maybe language? I don't remember. xD**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

><p>"You're home early." Aunt Dottie welcomed us in the entry.<p>

Thunder boomed and a crack of lightning exposed the walls in the dark rooms. I was glad to be in the warmth of the house.

Aunt Dottie looked at her surroundings. "Well I see why now," she laughed. "I'll make some hot cocoa. It was pretty chilly the last time I went out there."

She and Uncle Bob disappeared into the kitchen while Tony and I sat in the living room. I peered out the window from my seat and oddly enough, it wasn't raining out. From the sounds of it, you could have swore a hurricane was brewing.

"How was your day hun?"My Aunt's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Uh, it was interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah. That weird guy came by again today."

"What guy? The one from last time?"

"Yeah," Uncle Bob sighed. "He's running around preaching his anti-vampire bull crap. Now I know why Tony is so afraid of vampires. Everyone in this part of town is obsessed with them."

"What did this guy say?"

"He was going on about how Tony and Brittany hangout with vampires. He said Brittany is seeing one," he scoffed.

"Seeing, as in dating? This guy is whacked."

"Thank you."

"Well, maybe he thinks Gregory is a vampire because that's what he was for Halloween."

"That's understandable, but come on, if he did see them together, it's Halloween for Christ's sake. He can't make the connection?"

"Some people are just strange."

The kettle shrieked, letting Aunt Dottie know that the water was hot and ready. Shortly after, she brought two cups out to the living room.

"Thanks Aunt Dot."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

She vanished back into the hall.

"Well, this is it," I said before taking a sip.

"One more day," Tony responded before mimicking me.

"I'm all out of ideas if this doesn't work out."

"So am I," he whined while turning on the television.

I read the words across the screen and held out my hand. "Wait!"

The seven o'clock news was beginning and we caught it just in time. The female reporter was speaking of a tragic fire that destroyed a home last night, not too far from our castle. The only leads the police had were tire impressions and the ruling of arson.

"If you have any information please call 555-3452. The number will be listed on our website, Next in sports-"

"Okay you can change it," I said, putting my cup on the coffee table.

"Maybe that's how we can get Rookery off of our backs," he suggested.

"That's a good idea but what's our excuse for being at the mansion?"

"Uh. We can call in anomynus-anom-anomny-"

"Anonymously?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"But that house is in the middle of nowhere, and we only know his first name. What good will that do? And besides, Rookery, sure as hell, will turn on us."

"That's true. Hopefully today was the last time that we had to see him."

"We could only hope," I replied as I got up and started for the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and crashed on the bed. I was so stressed about what I did today. I couldn't believe that Kaitlyn would actually believe me, but I guess all this talk about vampires, addition to my comment, persuaded her thoughts to become a believer. This was the last thing that I wanted to happen.

"What's wrong, Love?" A voice called out.

I opened my eyes and picked my head up. "Gregory, how did you-?"

"You left the latch unlocked," he chuckled as he sat on the bed. I turned on my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. "Now I really know something's wrong."

I mumbled into the fabric.

"Mhm. Really," he said in a serious tone. I continued mumbling. "You've got to be kidding!"

I picked my head out of the pillow and smiled at him. "You're so silly."

"It made you look at me didn't it?"

I turned back into the pillow again. His hand took my shoulder and moved me to see him again.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Spit it out."

"Kaitlyn knows what you are."

"Handsome?"

"No," I lightly hit his arm. "Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. How does she know?"

I fiddled with my fingers. "It sort of slipped out."

"Slipped out…" he repeated. "How does that slip out?"

I felt a discouraged tone in his voice, it made me feel worse. "I think she tries to get me jealous by saying she talks to you all the time. She just pushed me to freak-out mode and it just came out."

"I thought I only had a freak-out mode," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope. You're not the only one. I'm sorry."

"It's not that horrible anyway."

"I know, but I feel like I betrayed your father. He was really cautious about trusting me."

His icy hands caressed my cheek. "Don't worry about it. We just have to get through tomorrow and it will be all over."

"So we get to spend the day together on Sunday?" I jumped up.

He hesitated to answer. "Yeah…"

"Woah, now there's something wrong with you," I stated, noticing his awkwardness.

"No, no."

"We don't have to hangout with my friends Sunday. We could take it easy."

He was getting more uncomfortable as I kept talking about Sunday so I dropped the whole conversation completely. He looked in to my eyes as if he wanted to tell me something.

"What?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow, when it's daylight, you have to take my father's necklace that holds the stone."

I sat frozen at his answer. I couldn't do that. If that miserable man ever woke up to me lifting that necklace over his head, he'd kill me right then and there.

"Gregory, no. I can't," I whined.

"You have to," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is it. If you find the amulet, you'll need that chain in your possession."

"I don't understand why I have to take it though."

"Please, don't ask questions. Just do it, and meet me at the cliff. Be no later than eight o'clock. The comet goes before the moon at nine sharp."

"The cliff? Gregory do you know how far that is?"

"It's not far unless you run."

I didn't know who he thought I was, but I wasn't an Olympic runner. Without further protest, I agreed to his outrageous request because I felt another possible argument in the making. This was a challenge that I'd just have to overcome.


	46. Whistle of Hope

**Again, sorry for the long wait. School is putting me in a position where I have no time after school to do anything. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy. I'll try and put up another chapter Friday. **

**Chapter 46**

* * *

><p>I woke up at eleven thirty the next morning. I tried getting to bed earlier than usual because Gregory refused to talk about Sunday, and I didn't want to start a fight with him. I got up with a stiff neck and tense muscles and ran to my closet, then to my bathroom. I had to get ready to go back down to McAshton's. I threw my hair into a loose ponytail and let my bangs fall against my forehead after I flicked on some mascara and powdered my face. I kept Gregory's cage open so he didn't drive himself crazy to get out when he needed to. I hopped in my jeans and grabbed my blue striped zip up before running downstairs. The house was quiet, too quiet to be the Thompson residence. Tony was in the kitchen when I turned the corner.<p>

"Where is everybody?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"Mom said she was going with Dad to go house shopping."

"What? House shopping? Like Lowes or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well when are we supposed to go back to the tomb?" I panicked.

"He said he wasn't going until three."

I was about to jump out of my seat. "Three? It's already noon!"

"I know, but that's what he said." He held his chin on his hand.

"When did they leave?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh my God," I groaned.

"He said as soon as he comes back we're leaving."

"That's three hours from now!"

"We could always walk."

"Tony, that would take us forever!"

"Then we have to stay here. And besides, Mom and Dad would freak if they saw that we were gone."

I rested my head on the table in my arms. This day wasn't going to be easy. Then I thought of it: _I have to get that chain. _I breathed deeply and picked up my head.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked concerned.

"I have to get something," I said as I shot up and walked to the basement entrance.

There was hesitation before I opened the door. One wrong move and I'd be caught. I made it down the stairs as quietly as possible without making much noise. The cellar was dark, but had patches of sunlight bursting out of the high windows. I walked past the clutter of boxes and oil cans to find the resting family. Frederick was sleeping soundly in the same wicker chair as last time. He slept so still that he would have passed for a corpse. Well, in a way, he kind of was a corpse, wasn't he? I took a step closer and bent near him. The light sound of puffing breath made my heart beat faster. I picked the chain up with my fingers and slowly moved it up to his head. Then, he suddenly repositioned himself in the chair. I stood still, hands trembling. I couldn't do this. It was too overwhelming for me. Finally, I lifted it completely up and over his head. With a sigh of relief, I turned around and sprinted to the stairwell.

I looked at the necklace in my hands. It was rather simple. It was just a long golden chain that attached a circular pendant that looked like it would fit the amulet. I put it around my neck and under my shirt. I didn't want to risk losing it or have it taken away from me.

I was counting down to the very last minute until Uncle Bob walked through the front door. Tony and I stormed out and claimed our seats in the Rover. I was so anxious that my hands were shaking. We arrived at the mansion and Rookery's truck was parked to the side of the entrance way. We quickly ran to the arched hedges as soon as the car geared into park.

"Where are you guys going?" Uncle Bob asked. "Don't go through there."

"Why not?" Tony shouted to his father, who was quite a ways from us.

"Because that lunatic is around here somewhere. I don't want you meeting up with him," he yelled back.

"Okay," Tony replied as he took a seat on the front steps on the mansion.

"He doesn't know that we went back there yesterday?" I asked.

"Obviously not."

I turned around and got an idea. "Let's check out what's inside."

We got up and entered through the open doors of the mammoth mansion. The wide rooms were visibly decorated with expensive furniture. It felt too grand and I felt out of place. Rookery's restrained voice was heard upstairs in another room. Tony and I crept up the marble staircase and stood at the side of the door frame where Lord McAshton, his granddaughter, and Rookery were occupying.

"And I saw her open up this passageway from the wall, but that's when I spoke up and she stopped what she was doing," Kaitlyn explained.

"Passageway?" Rookery was interested.

"Yeah, some hidden door. She closed it as soon as she knew she was caught."

"Let's check this out shall we?"

Rookery came out of the doorway so quickly that we had no time to react. A curdled face formed as he grabbed both of our shirts.

"You two just won't quit, will you?"

"Let us go!" I squirmed.

"Oh I will. After I throw you in a room!" He laughed.

He dragged us across the hall and into a large piano room where he threw us to the ground and closed the door behind him, locking it. I regained my balance and started pounding on the wood. I hit the door so hard, my palms turned a dark, purple-ish red. I tapped it until I knew no one would open it for us.

"Check the windows," I commanded as I slid down to the ice cold, granite floor.

Tony ran over to the open panes and gazed out. "We're not climbing out a window any time soon."

"Why not?" I got up and looked outside. "Oh."

There was a nearly sixty foot drop to the grass. My two escape plans didn't work and I had no plan c. My eyes caught a shining black piano sitting in the corner of the rounded room. I sat on the bench and began to key a few songs. It had been so long since I've actually played.

"I didn't know you played piano." Tony said as he walked over to it.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was young, younger than you."

"Wow and you know all these songs?"

"I play by ear. I can't read sheet music."

"For someone who can't read notes, you play really good."

"Thank you," I said as I began to finish. "What are we going to do now? We aren't getting past that door."

Tony looked up and started to whistle. But this wasn't ordinary whistling. It was elongated and had a consistency of a harmonic sound. It was soothing to listen to and I was stunned. He whistled better than me.

"How do you do that?" I anxiously wondered.

"Just take a deep breath and concentrate," he coached.

I followed his orders and what came out of my mouth, sounded nothing like what came out of his.

"Keep doing it."

I tried again and again and on the fourth time, it worked. That echo of pure accord filled the whole room. It was mesmerizing. I stopped and looked around. Nothing was happening.

"Now we wait." Tony sat next to me on the bench.


	47. Wait of a Lifetime

**Hi guys! I didn't fall off of a cliff or anything. Senior year has been rough and honestly, I've been too lazy to post anything. Sorry about that : ( Hopefully, this will make up for that. Tomorrow I have off too, so I'll try my best to post more and wrap this story up already!**

**Chapter 47**

* * *

><p>A good hour passed and there was no sign of anyone. I was growing concerned. It was almost five and the sun was starting to settle past the hills. We weren't even close to finding the amulet. I almost gave up right then until we heard the lock on the knob click and saw the door open. Rudolph and Anna were standing in the hall with a smile on their faces.<p>

"Rudolph!" Tony yelled and ran toward him for a hug.

"We came to save you Tony dearest!" Anna joined their hug.

"What took you so long?" I tried my hardest not to make it too bitchy.

"It took us a while to figure out where exactly you were and how we were going to get here in the light," Rudolph explained.

"We have to get moving. We don't have a lot of time," I said as I ran out toward the steps.

The rest of them followed as I took a short cut through the parlor to the side door that led to the yard where we needed to go. It was getting darker now and time was cutting short. I turned the flashlight of my phone on when we reached the mausoleum. It was so creepy. It felt like there were eyes on us, that people were watching our every move. We reached the gate after the old stairwell and I finally met up with the secret door again.

"Wait, Rookery seems to have left this behind." Anna handed me a big construction flashlight.

"Perfect."

I turned it on and opened the door again. The tunnel was covered in cobwebs and had water dripping down the sides of the rocks. It was a good mile that we walked into the cave and there was no sign of hope anywhere. Then, we came to a slight opening with a rusted piece of fencing with stairs that led to an open tomb ahead.

"Oh no!" I cried out. "They got here before us!"

I peered into the double coffin to find a well embalmed couple resting in their peace together. _This is so twisted, but awesome. _They laid there hand in hand with two stakes stuck in their chest.

"Uncle Von!" Rudolph exclaimed. "Father was right, he did come here."

The man Rudolph spoke of was rather quite good looking.

"Oh how romantic! Their love, preserved forever!" Anna smiled at Tony.

We were at the right grave. I looked at Elizabeth's neck and she was wearing a necklace. I closed my eyes, mentally praying that the amulet was tucked in her dress. I opened my eyes back up and reached for the chain. Nothing. All my hopes were crushed and my stomach was in a knot. There was only one reason for this.

"They took it," I sniffled.

"No!" Rudolph breathed.

"They couldn't." The sound of disappointment was in Anna's voice.

Tony, in shock, peered over the edge of the wooden coffin and grabbed the chain. The look on his face screamed that he was having one of those flashbacks again. After about five minutes of convulsing, he returned back to normal and smiled.

"The stone is in my room! No wonder I had those dreams. You'll never believe this, but Elizabeth hid the stone under the floorboards in my room!"

"She what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah. This is it! Don't you see? That's what Elizabeth meant in her poem. We figured out the hidden part of her secret! We found it!" Tony jumped up and down.

"Okay, we didn't find it yet," I calmed him down. "Rudolph, take Tony to the house. Get the amulet and keep it safe with you, and Anna, would you mind taking me to the cliff?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure!" She exclaimed.

I was so thankful to hear that the amulet was sitting right in the protection of our own home. Maybe this day was turning out for the better. We climbed our way back out of the hidden cave and reached the outside world. By the time we got to the front, everyone had left. The working trucks were gone and the Rover had vanished. The only truck that was there was Rookery's still parked on the rocks. The only strange thing was, we didn't meet up with him after Rudolph and Anna rescued us.

Anna took my hand and we split up with the other group in the air. I couldn't wait to tell Gregory the news. It was so exciting. The comet was even closer to the moon when I looked up. The bright bursting colors twirled through the universe trillions of miles away from us. Down below, was a huge patch of trees that we passed and then, I could see the rocks and the cliff. Our soaring came to a slight hover as we got closer to the ground. Gregory was facing the moon at the edge of the cliff.

"Gregory!" I yelled happily, running toward him.

He turned around and opened his arms while I jumped into him. I held onto the hug as much as I could.

"Do you have it?" He asked, a little excitement in his voice.

I released my head from his shoulder and looked at him. "No." His tight hug loosened and his hands slipped to the small of my back. "Tony is getting it from the house."

"What?" His eyes lit up again. "It's been there the whole time?"

"Yeah! We went to the McAshton tomb and Tony had a vision that Elizabeth hid it in the floor-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Gregory took my face and kissed it forcefully.

"I love you," he said breaking our bond. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I smiled.

"Did you get my father's chain?"

"Yes I did," I said, seductively taking it out of my shirt.

I handed it to him and he kissed me again before he unclipped it and wrapped it around his hand. He held the elongated chain over his head and started whipping it in circles. The motion of the swinging produced a uneven echo that sounded just like a rubber tube toy I used to have when I was a child. He held me under his free arm as I gazed at the moon again. The comet was traveling even faster.

"Mother, father!" Anna called out from behind us. "We found Uncle Von's grave, I mean, Tony and Brittany found it, and Tony saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are after it now."

"May their quest be fruitful," Frederick replied coming closer to us. "I have an apology to make," he started. "Ms., I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I hope you understand. Please forgive me." He bowed.

"All is forgiven Frederick." I put out my hand and he shook it gratefully.

He dropped my hand and looked at his son. "Thank you Gregory."

That was one of the first times I saw Frederick smile at him, and Gregory exchanged the gesture. It was such a memorable moment that I wanted to last. Sensing his father's approval, Gregory spun the chain faster and the noise became more irregular. Calls of bats screeched through the air followed with a very high pitched yell from in the distance. I looked over to find our green Rover parked on the dirt tracks with Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob terrified inside of it. A number of gruesome vampires encircled the vehicle scaring them even more.

"Gregory," I whispered and panned my view of the cliff. More vampires were emerging from the realms of darkness. He looked down at me. "I'm afraid."

"It'll be fine, just keep holding me. Vampires will never hurt you, remember?"

I smiled from his reference to one of my favorite songs. I looked back over my shoulder and Frederick was at the car now with even more hungry vampires gathering around him.

"Leave them alone, they're friends," he ordered and nodded to my aunt in reassurance.

The crowd disapproved of the disgraceful relationship between a mortal and an immortal. And from the look of it, Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob still had no idea that what was in front of them was, indeed, real live vampires. Gregory stopped the call and I looked back into the sky.

"It's so close," he said, now holding me with both arms.

"It is. I'm getting worried. Tony and Rudolph aren't here."

"They'll make it. I know they will."

"Brittany?" My aunt's voice yelled, now out of the car.

I turned around and walked up to her for a hug.

"Where's Tony?" She panicked.

"Uh, he's with Rudolph."

"Where did you guys go? We were worried!" Uncle Bob shouted.

"I'm real sorry. I uh…"

"She was with me." Gregory finished. "I took Tony and her with me and now Tony is with Rudolph."

He sighed, "It's okay, just don't do it again. One, I don't need to lose my son for the second time and two, I don't need to lose you. You're mother will be after me in an instant. Come 'ere kid." He pulled me in for another hug.

Frederick called out for Gregory's assistance and he followed his orders.

"What are all these strange people doing here?" Aunt Dottie nervously asked.

"I never knew aristocrats were so, angry either." Uncle Bob added.

"It's a long story. Let's just get closer to see what's going on."

Everyone was gathering around each other. I ran over to Gregory's side as Frederick began to speak.

"After all of our wandering, all of our waiting. I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault. I won't even ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it." He looked down hopelessly.

I was getting so nervous. The comet was getting even closer and there was still no sign of Tony or Rudolph. I wondered what was taking them so long and looked at my phone to see that it was eight sharp. We had one more hour until the comet was past the moon.


	48. Love at Stake

**Screw it, you guys have waited long enough, here's another chapter. ahaha Comments please : )**

**Warning: some language**

**Chapter 48**

* * *

><p>"Tony's near," Anna looked above.<p>

"Where?" Aunt Dottie worriedly looked around.

"There!" She pointed.

"In the sky!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Sure enough, Tony and Rudolph were flying through the air.

"Take cover!" Tony yelled happily.

The look on my aunt and uncle's face was priceless.

"Oh my God!" They breathlessly said in unison.

Harsh hissing broke out in the gathering vampires. Tony and Rudolph came to the ground and both walked to Frederick.

"I think you've been looking for this." Tony grinned as he took the amulet from his pocket and handed to him.

"Oh it's the amulet!" People started bursting out. "They have it! They found the amulet!"

"The stone!" Frederick took it and fit it into the circular part of his necklace. "Thank you my friend."

Once again, it was nice to hear Frederick so appreciative.

"Tony!" My aunt outstretched her arms for a humble hug.

"Mom, Dad!"

"The stone of Attamon is ours!" Frederick shouted.

All of the by standing vampires raised their hands and fists in victory. Gregory held me closer and kissed me on the cheek in joy. Frederick held up the amulet directly to the moon as the comet inched closer. The golden piece separated and the crimson stone rotated around the necklace part. He spoke out some kind of foreign spell that I couldn't understand.

"Go with your aunt and uncle," Gregory unwrapped his arms around me.

"But, why?"

"Just please do it."

I gave him a peck on the lips and walked through the crowd to meet Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob, and Tony standing in the background. I didn't want to get in the way of whatever was going to happen next. Then suddenly, a bright orange, laser-like beam shot out from the top of the moon. The sky surrounding it turned red, faded to a pink, and then purple. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. The wind picked up its pace, soaring through the trees, making them sway. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob held hands on both mine and Tony's shoulders as we watched the amazing, once in a lifetime event.

Soon our surroundings became dark and the laser disappeared. _What's happening?_ A large piece of mass emerged from the bottom of the cliff and blackened the sky. It was too big for me to figure out what it was.

"Hey, that's my blimp," Uncle Bob agitatedly voiced.

The whispers of the group became louder as the blimp elevated, revealing Rookery clinging to a string with the famous light up cross in his other hand. Once he was close enough, he kicked the stone right out of Frederick's hand and dropped to the ground to continue his job at torturing more innocent vampires. He held out his hand and caught the amulet in mid air.

"No," I gasped and ran through the people being effected from the light.

"And you will go straight to hell!" Rookery gleamed as he pointed the cross at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony cried out.

"Alright that's it!" Uncle Bob yelled, following me.

He grabbed Rookery's arm and wailed a fist at his face, almost breaking his hand. Rookery turned from the blow and faced me. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I had to think of something to get the amulet back. I reached for his arm and tried shaking it out of his hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get this from me. I've waited too long!" Rookery coughed himself into a laughing frenzy.

Then, for the second time, I fit my teeth over part of his dirty hand and clamped down. He shouted in agony as he let go of the stone.

"You bitch!" He rasped.

I repositioned my footing and pushed him over the edge. I went to back up, but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me over with him.

"I'm not going without a fight," he sneered.

All I could do was let out a hair raising scream as I kicked him off of me. I closed my eyes and prayed that the impact of my body and rushing water would be quick and painless. I hated to experience free falling over a hundred feet in the air. I knew I was going to die, and it took forever to do so. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Open your eyes," a tranquil voice spoke out.

I opened them and I was hovering inches above overlapping water. Maybe this was my lucky day and it wasn't my time to end my life. I looked over my shoulder and found Gregory's smiling face.

"I will never let you fall," He sang.

I turned farther to kiss him. Seriously, if it was possible, I wanted to marry this kid right then and there. He was perfect in so many ways. We flew back up to the cliff and I didn't want to let go once we hit the ground.

"Brittany!" Aunt Dottie yelped as tears rolled down her face.

"Go to them," Gregory whispered in my ear.

I followed his direction and met my family in our original spot.

"Holy shit, oh," she bombarded me with a huge grasp of a hug.

"I thought you were gone!" Uncle Bob joined. "How did he just do that?"

Our attention shifted when Frederick yelled to the comet. "The ceremony!"

"Tony, you know what we want. Wish it!" Rudolph cried. "You have to wish it, now!"

Everyone gazed up at the stars. Tony was standing in the middle of the crowd with the amulet in his hand. He looked at it, closed his eyes, and raised it in the air. The ray of light suddenly struck back into the stone. He shook as he held it, but nothing seemed to be happening until a cloud of smog rolled past the whole family. This was it! My boyfriend would finally become human and we'd be able to start a normal relationship together starting tonight. I watched the process carefully as the scarlet smoke engulfed Frederick, next Freda, then another member of the family. Then something happened that I wasn't expecting. They vanished into thin air. More of the family went up in smoke and was evanescent. Once I realized they weren't coming back, I ran to Gregory.

"Wha-what's hap-happening?" A tear rolled down my face.

I saw a pool of fog form at his feet.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry."

"You knew this was going to happen?" I was struck with rage.

"I couldn't tell you." He took my hand.

The smoke crawled up his body.

"But, but Gregory, you said you wouldn't leave me again," I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know I did." He touched my cheek.

"This isn't going to last long right? This, this is just over night?" I questioned, severely confused.

He was completely covered in it now.

"I don't know. Brittany, I will never forget you. I love you," he said as he disappeared in the red cloud.

"Gregory? Gregory! You can't leave me," I huffed.

I reached out and grasped what was left of the smoke. Before I knew what hit me, the burst of light sucked up into the comet and also vanished. The sky returned to normal and the entire immortal family was gone.

"NO!" I screamed out, my knees hitting the grass. "Come back! No!"

I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't slow my breathing and I was choking on my own spit. I felt like throwing up. My emotions were clashing together like fire and ice. I was so angry that Gregory kept letting me believe this lie he had in place, and I was also sickly upset that he was gone.

"I didn't even kiss you goodbye," I whispered under my choppy breaths.


	49. The Illusion of Love

**Okay so there's a section in the beginning where Brittany wakes up on a plane. A while ago, that's how I was going to end the chapter and I wanted to see how you guys reacted to the whole "everything was a dream" thing. But, I already had other chapters written and I didn't want to add another chapter to the story. haha So, tell me your reaction if I actually did end it there. I'd love to hear it! :D**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

><p>Tony ran next to my unmanageable self at the edge of the cliff. He stood in tears clenching the amulet in his hands. I scooted over to hug him. Once I touched him, he broke down. The warm tears fell continuously on the sleeve of my hoodie.<p>

"I know buddy, I'm going to miss them too. I know," I wept.

Aunt Dot and Uncle Bob gave us a few minutes to ourselves and then came towards us, looking up above.

"What'd-yuh wish for?" Uncle Bob asked softly.

Tony sat motionless. They both let us sit in the grass until it was finally time to leave. The car ride home was unbearable and I had such a hard time fighting my hot tears from pouring down my face. Everyone was afraid to speak a word. I slowly scuffed out of the car and found the door wide open. The lock was completely kicked off.

"What the?" Uncle Bob stood speechless, waving the door back and forth.

Aunt Dottie followed us up the stairs to our rooms. We turned the corner and found Tony's door fully smashed to pieces. Through the hole, was his armoire filled with clothes half off the hanger, and inside, the whole floor was ripped up.

"Uh, Bob?" She called out, but there was no answer. "BOB!"

"What?" He shouted from downstairs.

"Get up here now!"

Unable to watch them clean up anymore, I retreated to my bedroom where I kicked off my shoes and fell into bed, crying my eyes out until I passed out.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What would it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

…

I shifted uncomfortably in my position and I could hear My Chemical Romance play in my ears. I yawned and stretched before I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling, but oddly enough, it wasn't my bedroom ceiling I was looking at. It had a bunch of small buttons on it and two lights that were turned off. I rubbed my entire face that was covered in tears and sweat. I sat up and looked around. _What the fuck… _I was on a plane. People chatted quietly while others slept in their seats. _What the hell is going on?_ I looked at my iPod and the time read nine o'clock in the morning. I paused my music and took the earphones from my head as I saw the flight attendant come up the isle.

"Excuse me." I held out my hand as she approached me.

She smiled big and came closer. "What can I help you with Dear?"

"What's the date today?"

"It is Wednesday, October 15th." She furrowed her slick brows. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look good."

"I uh, I don't know." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"If you have 7-up or ginger ale, and some crackers. That would be nice, please."

She smiled again. "I will be right back."

I was severely confused. I was going back in time? I went to bed last night and it was Saturday November 8th. Saturday, the day when Gregory and his whole family finally got what they wanted, right? I wasn't making this up. Or was I?

The brunette flight attendant returned back with a 7-up can, cup, straw, and a few small bags of crackers. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Uhm, when does our flight land?"

She looked at her watch. "Oh you have about… four hours until we're in Scotland."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled again and walked off.

I leaned forward and poured the soda in the small pink cup that was on the table connected to the back of the seat in front of me. I took a few sips and sat back. _What the hell is going on… I couldn't have dreamt any of that. Gregory was real. I talked to him. I touched him. I kissed him. I loved him… Love. He was my perfect match; everything that I wanted in a guy. Besides for his temper, he turned out to be a loving guy that said everything right. He had great looks and awesome hair. _Maybe it was just all in my head, and my heart made my perfect dream guy.

I woke up in a cold sweat noon. The curtains were still closed and the room was dark. Aunt Dottie didn't even bother to wake me up today. I eyed my room over and over again; door, ceiling, wall, lamp, armchair, balcony door, easel, bathroom door, mirror, desk. I didn't even want to move from bed. I breathed a sign of relief that I wasn't on a plane anymore. It was just a dream. _But was what occurred last night real? Was any of it real? All of October into November? Did it happen? It had to of. I came to Scotland and found the most difficult guy I've ever met and turned him into someone beautiful. _I knew it was real. I went back as far as my brain would let me and pictured his face the first time I saw him. He was so disturbed and angry. I wanted to travel in the past and relive my memories. I'd give anything to do so. I couldn't stand thinking that it was all over. I had lost the love of my life. In one second he was truly gone, and that sent me to the conclusion to question what Tony actually wished for. He could have screwed it up for all of us, but maybe he didn't. Maybe it had to take overnight to work.

With that motivation, I jumped up and threw my shoes on. I didn't bother redressing myself out of my old jeans and tee shirt. As I ran down the steps, I untangled my hair and threw it back up into a bun. I arrived in the kitchen to find only my aunt and uncle sitting at the table looking through phonebooks. _Tony mustn't of wanted to get out of bed either. _I flung the door opened to the basement and barreled down the steps. The wicker seats and chests were empty. I ran back up to the kitchen.

"I need to borrow the car," I blurted.

They both looked at each other and looked back at me.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Aunt Dottie said before flipping the yellow page.

"Please, I just have to check something," I pleaded.

"Fine," Uncle Bob agreed.

"Bob?" Aunt Dottie gave a nudge and a disapproving look.

Before she could object, I grabbed the keys from the dish in the entry and got in the Rover. I started the ignition and headed to the cliff. The sky was a darkening gray and the sun refused to shine. I could feel the rain yearning to fall from the sky. I drove past the field and it was an empty, just barren flatland covered with patches of high grass and rocks. I continued without stopping and drove to the first cemetery we met the family in. I hopped out of the car and ran through the aged black gate. I hurdled over tombstones and jumped off rocks, but no one was outside. I turned my attention to the old mausoleum and sped through the whole thing. The lone tunnels and rooms stood still, but as creepy as it was, I couldn't be bothered to be scared. I returned to the car and drove to the last place I could think of, the cemetery park. I did a run through of the entire place and they weren't in sight. I was about to give up until I thought of the mansion.

I walked though the over grown path and ducked under a yellow line of caution tape. Half of what was once a house was before me. Everything was black and covered in ash. I covered my mouth and began to wail out cries. They weren't coming back.

"Excuse me Miss?" A voice called out.

_It's Gregory! _I spun around, but it was a young police officer. I started to weep again.

"Are you hurt?" He came closer and held my shoulders.

"No," I managed to say. "I've lost someone."

"Here? No one was reported in the house or missing. The owners abandoned it."

"I know." I rubbed my eyes. "We used to come to the park and we found this house."

"Could I help you look for them?" He didn't know how to react.

"No, he just, left." I didn't mean to be so vague, but considering the circumstances…

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're not supposed to be here. This is a crime scene."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." I nodded. "I'll go."

"Let me give you a ride home?" He suggested.

"No thank you. I drove. My car is over there." I pointed behind me.

"At the park? At least let me walk you to it."

I agreed and the young, good looking officer took my arm as we walked through the trail. We got to the car and I sat in the driver's seat, turned on the vehicle, and rolled down the window.

"Yuh know, I'm sure whoever you're looking for will comeback to someone as beautiful as you," he charmed. "I would."

I looked at him and smiled greatly.

"Please drive safe, and try to have a good day." He tapped the car and turned back to where he came from.

I put the Rover in drive and pulled out of the parking lot to go back home. I threw the keys in the bowl at the entry and ran to Tony's room. I flung open the door to find him still sitting in bed.

"WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?" I bellowed.

He didn't answer and kept looking out the window.

"TELL ME!" I whined, sniffling like an idiot. "You did this! Why couldn't you have just wished for them to be normal again?"

"Brittany I did!" He yelled back. "I wished for Rudolph and his whole family Scotland to be changed back into a human!"

"Then why aren't they here now?" Rivers of water rushed down my cheeks.

"I don't know! That's what I've been asking myself all day. It is my fault." He began to cry in his hands.

I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Squirt. I'm just upset. It's really not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But, I have to," He mumbled. "I wished for it."

"We'd be in the same position if I wished for it, okay?"

"Yeah." He wiggled out of my arms and laid back down.

I left the room and curled into a ball on my bed to let my tears just fall. I needed to be alone again. Moments later, a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I cleared my throat.

The door opened and Aunt Dottie sat next to me.

"What was that about?" She asked concerned.

"I had a breakdown in front of Tony. I kind of fixed it now."

"Oh, there was a lot of yelling. Where'd you go before?" She pushed back my bangs.

"Everywhere."

"How come?"

"Because I wanted to see if they came back."

She was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Last night happened, right?" I asked. "The cliff? I didn't dream this?"

"Last night happened," she repeated. "I'm not sure how, but it did. How was any of this all possible though? Please tell me. Tony won't even speak to me."

"I don't know how it's possible. It was kind of unbelievable at first."

"How long did you guys keep this from us?"

"Three, four days after I came here. Tony knew Rudolph longer than I did." I slowly blinked. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it was impossible to explain. It's not logical."

"If I were you, I'd do the same thing, Honey. It's just something that you can't tell people I guess. A myth soon becoming real life? People would go nuts knowing that. It would've been a big controversy."

"I loved him so much," I finally bawled.

"I know Sweetie." She hugged me. "I know you did. You spent a lot of time with him."

I started to hyperventilate again. My throat constricted and the air hurt to pass through it.

"Honey, please stop crying like that, you'll make yourself sick. Shh." She petted my head. "I'll leave you some space. Call your mother later. It'll help."

I brought myself back to normal. "I will."

"Now get your butt in the shower. You'll feel better and I need to wash clothes."

"Okay," I whispered.

"And after clothes, I gotta call a locksmith," she groaned.

She kissed me on the forehead and left the room to my loneliness.


	50. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 50**

* * *

><p>I undressed slowly, shedding one article of clothing off at a time. I took the tie out of my hair and stared at the stranger looking straight at me in the mirror. Her eyes were severely swelled and her white skin was paler than usual. The remaining crumbled mascara slowly melted down her face as it mixed with more tears. I felt the warm water and entered the shower, closing the curtain beside me. What went through my mind was the same thoughts as before: Gregory. It's been only a day, but it was constant pain of knowing that I might not see him ever again. It took about an hour to finish washing up before I got out. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, like nothing had to get done right away. After redressing into new clothes, I crashed on my bed again.<p>

I picked up my cell phone and dialed my house number. Whenever I got the chance, I'd call my mother to check up on how she was doing. We were close, and it was sort of killing the both of us to be away from one another. It was sort of my idea to come here in the first place. I convinced her that this opportunity comes once in a lifetime and I should take it when it's in front of me. The dial tone rang a few times. I looked at the clock, making sure it wasn't at an odd time. It was about four in the afternoon, so it would make it about eleven in the morning back home.

"Hello?" It was good to hear her voice.

"Hi Mom," I sniffed.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Uh, you know that boy I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"He moved away," I bawled. I had to think of an excuse rather than tell her that my boyfriend was wished human, but has departed from earth forever.

"Okay calm down. Oh sweetie, I wish I could give yah a big hug right now. I wish I could make you feel better."

"I wish you could too. It hurts too much."

"Would you want to come back home? I miss you."

"No, I can't. I need to stay here, but I miss you too."

"You're going to make yourself worse by staying."

"No. I miss home, and you, and everyone, but I can't leave yet. I said I'd stay the school year."

"Okay Britt. You know you could always come home whenever you want. How was your Halloween party?"

"It was fun." I closed my eyes and pictured Gregory twirling me around. "We danced a lot."

"Well that's good. Yuh know, you should be happy for the memories you've shared with Greg. Maybe you two will meet up again."

"I don't think so," I breathed.

My mother and I talked for about two hours until we finally hung up. For the time being, I felt better, but not enough to make me stop thinking about Gregory. Aunt Dottie called us down for dinner and we all gathered around the table. Again, everyone stayed silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing. I found myself playing with my food more than I was eating it. Tony stopped eating all together.

"Guys you gotta eat something. You can't starve yourselves," Uncle Bob finally spoke out.

"I'm not hungry," I bluntly said.

"Neither am I," Tony settled.

"At least eat the mashed taters. Something," he pleaded.

I took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and force-fed myself, dropping the spoon to the plate and taking them to the sink. Tony soon imitated me. We both walked in unison back to our rooms. His door was now off of the hinges and resting on the broken armoire in the hall. I closed the door to my room and threw the covers over me once I climbed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I fluttered my eyes the next morning as thunder vibrated in my room. I frenetically grabbed my clock to see the time. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. _Oh my God, I overslept. _I rushed downstairs and Aunt Dottie was watching the food channel in the living room.

"Aunt Dot, I missed school. My alarm didn't go off," I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"I turned it off. Bob and I decided to let you and Tony stay home today. You both really need it."

"Thank you." I hugged my knees and stared at the floor.

"I talked to your mother this morning."

I didn't say anything.

"She's very worried about you yuh know."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"It wouldn't be a problem for us to get you a plane ticket home."

"I can't leave this place right now. I have to stay."

"Alright. I won't push you to go back."

"I'm going back to my room. I wanna do some painting."

"Okay. I have to leave to get a new door and dresser for Tony's room in a few minutes. The locksmith might come by. Just let him in and he's gonna fix the front door. The money is on the counter in the kitchen. Just make sure you're down here so he doesn't get any bright ideas."

"Alright."

In my room, I opened the curtains to let the sun in, but it was hidden by gray clouds far away. Thunder still shook the house, but no rain fell. I turned on the lamp and grabbed a case from under my bed. In the wooden box, were a number of paintbrushes and a variety of colored paints. I pinned my hair up, threw on an old apron, and grabbed a pencil to sketch out my current thoughts.

The old bell charmed outside. I turned to the clock and I'd been painting for over two hours. I set down the brush and hurried down the steps. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Knock knock," Rookery rasped.

"Get away from me!" I tried closing the door.

He slid his foot in the way of it. "You're supposed to say 'who's there?'" He snorted, kicking the door from my hands and knocking me to the floor.

"How are you still alive?" I trembled.

"A little water wouldn't hurt anyone. Although my truck didn't make it out alive."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to claim that stone."

"Tony already wished them human. You're too late. Why do you want it anyway? You have no use for it."

"Because my family has been looking for it generations, and it still has useful power. Give it to me."

"That stone doesn't belong to you!" I crab walked backwards.

"It doesn't belong to you either!" He roared.

"At least the people who it belongs to trusts me. I'm keeping it safe."

"I don't think so." He shook his head and clutched my shirt picking me up in midair. "Now do we have to play games again? I promise someone will get really hurt this time."

"That's the only thing I have left of them. You're not getting it. I don't care what you do to me," I spat in his face.

Uncle Bob stepped through the door. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house!" He picked up an umbrella in the rack next to the door and shook the point at him. "Put my niece down!"

Rookery looked at him with a comical smirk and dropped me. "I'll be back."

"No you won't! I'm calling the police!" he yelled. "I'll have you arrested for assault, breaking and entering, and harassment. NOW LEAVE!"

Rookery paused, then scuffed back outside. Uncle Bob slammed the door but it closed and then flung open due to the broken hardware.

Rookery laughed harshly and yelled. "And for the record, they're called Bobbies around here."

Uncle Bob flung the door closed again. "Why did you open the door for him?"

"I thought he was the locksmith."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." I hugged myself.

"Where's Tony?"

"I think he's still in his room."

"Alright. I'm still calling the police. This guy isn't going to stop."

I headed upstairs after I was questioned by the officers who came by to investigate. I recognized the young one from yesterday. He took a few of my statements and I finally came clean about the mansion that went up in flames. They only had Rookery's first name, but it was a start. I checked in on Tony. He was at his desk, drawing.

"We must have the same mind," I said taking a seat on his bed.

"Is everything okay down there?" He asked, without taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Yeah everything's fine. Your dad is taking care of it. Tony, what did you do with the amulet?"

"It's right next to me."

"Do you think I could have it?"

He spun around on his chair. "But, it's the only thing I have to remember Rudolph by."

I understood, but I wanted it so badly. That was something that I could have as a memory of Gregory. I held my throat as it ran dry and uncomfortable. Then, feeling my neck, I forgot the one cherished piece of jewelry I as given a month ago: my heart necklace attached to black pearls and red lace.


	51. Returning to Hell

**Hello everyone. I wasn't in the mood to post any chapters this week. Wednesday night, one of my very good friends killed himself, and I haven't been dealing well with it. I just wanna say that if anyone hates life that much, so much that you wanna end your life, please reconsider. You don't know how many people will suffer afterwards. I haven't had the greatest life out there either, so I could probably relate to a few people, and I'm always a good listener too. So just please think of the people you'd hurt and let down if you're on edge. I've been there. Listen to My Chemical Romance, they really do save lives3**

**Well, after I just bawled my eyes out, here's a lighter note, I'm getting close to the ending so I'm going to try and finish this by next Sunday. ( Don't hold me to it though :p ) **

**I'm not really happy with the length of this chapter, but I really wanted to write about her returning to school. I didn't have much to add after that and I couldn't combine chapters. **

**Warning: Language, references to violence.**

**Read and review pweese :3**

**Chapter 51**

* * *

><p>The previous night I got back to painting and didn't stop until it was time to go to bed. This morning when I woke up, I was in no mood to go to school, but Aunt Dottie insisted I'd go. My eyes throbbed of pain as I piled on the makeup to mask the puffiness. I silently ate breakfast downstairs and was still mute as I rode to school. The rain finally decided to fall while I walked to the doors. The umbrella in my hands couldn't withstand the heavy impact of drops along with the wind, so I was completely soaked by the time I got inside. I didn't pay much attention in any of my classes once the day began. People offered me yesterday's notes, but I couldn't be bothered with copying them down. I was asked all day long what was wrong with me, but I didn't have the mindset to tell them because my fragile world would collapse again. The bell rang, ending forth period, and I wasn't excited for lunch. I'd have to spill my heart out once again to break the news. I sat at the table alone, not even picking at food. I rested my head in my arms and sat still.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Serena whispered.

"I don't know," Kristy responded.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. It was coming. My face was burning from my heavy breathing in my arms. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Oh my God, are you okay? What's wrong?" Victoria sounded worried.

I shook my head. "Gregory is gone." Spit stuck to the roof of my mouth and tongue.

"What? Wait what do you mean gone?"

"He…" I tried thinking if it was a good idea to keep telling this lie, but it was the best I could come up with. "He moved away Saturday night."

"Moved away?" Rich was stunned. "Without even telling you beforehand?"

"Yeah he just, vanished." I held my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." Victoria along with the other girls and Rich formed a group hug.

"We were wondering where you were on Sunday," Kristy frowned. "I apologize for what happened."

"I don't know what to do with myself. Every time I blink, I see him in my mind. I can't get him out."

"It's hard." Victoria grabbed my hand. "I've been though it before. Here." She handed me a napkin to wipe my face.

I didn't listen once the conversation tried to move on to a lighter note. The bell rang thirty minutes later and I ran to the art room. I was urging to get more unfinished drawings done. I set up my sketchbook from my bag on my station along with my pencils and an eraser. I drew best when I was upset or angry. My concentration seemed more acute, as my surroundings were drowned out by the overbearing emotions that ran through my body. I ignored Ayden's ignorant remarks as well as the rest of the class. No one seemed to matter anymore.

Remarkably, by the last ten minutes before the bell, I got two portraits fully drawn; when normally it would have taken me about two hours for each one, considering the amount of effort I put into both of them. I started packing away my belongings and then sat at my desk, watching others clean up.

"Britt, we have a leaking pipe, so our sinks aren't working, would you mind washing these in the bathroom for me?" my teacher asked as he handed me a handful of used brushes.

"Yeah sure," I agreed, taking them from his hands.

In the sink of the girl's bathroom, I scrubbed the brushes one by one. I watched as each vibrant color fell to the pool of water at the drain, mixing with the other bleeding colors from the previous brushes. I heard the door creek open behind me.

"Well well well, I heard your vampire boyfriend is gone."

I looked into the mirror and Kaitlyn was behind me, a smirk splattered across her face.

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now." I continued washing brushes.

"Once I saw my grandfather's great great aunt lying in that coffin with a stake through her chest, I was blown away. That was the breaking point for me to truly believe that those disgusting creatures were real."

"They're not disgusting creatures." I scrubbed the brushes harder. "You don't know half of what they went through."

She fixed her hair, then pushed up her boobs. And before she walked out of the room she scoffed, "They deserved whatever happened to them. I hope they ended up in hell."

The bell rang and I whipped the brushes down at the sink to follow her. Colored water flew up in the air and splashed on the mirror and counter tops. I was so furious at what she said that I didn't care if I made I mess. I wanted to hurt her. As I power walked down the hall, I pictured taking her by the hair and bashing her face off of the fountain or closing her head in a door. She was so cruel and insensitive that I didn't give a shit what happened to her. Once she noticed I was following her, she turned the corner. She wasn't as smart as she thought she was. I was going to meet up with her, and I was going to give her what she deserved. I caught up and she eyed me as she was talking to the principal in front of his office. Maybe she was smart... I gritted my teeth and returned to the bathroom to retrieve the cleaned brushes to hand back to my art teacher. I went back to class and set the brushes in their specific drawers before I grabbed my bag and sketchbook to endure more pain of sitting through another useless class.


	52. A Tough Persuasion

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry about not uploading in forever. The past few weeks I really haven't had time, and I've been really bummed about losing my friend. To top it off, I'm writing a short story from scratch now for my Advanced Composition class. What a pain in the ass... anywho, I wanna thank all of you who commented and stuck through the wait : ) love you guys3**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 52**

Two weeks slowly dragged by and things weren't getting any better. I'd cry every time I had the chance to and I'd match every broken love song to my situation, which made me shed more tears. I had close to twenty drawn and hand painted portraits in my books and on my canvases. My art gradually formed into dark and evil circumstances depicting death. I had no motivation to do anything else. As for school, I still managed to keep my grades unaffected, but I wasn't the same. I didn't talk as much and I wasn't fun to be around anymore. Although I had a sour attitude toward everything, my friends still cared about how I was doing. That was something that I loved about the people here. They were thoughtful and considerate, and if someone needed to be cheered up, they'd go out of their way to make you feel the slightest relief. However, now that I was on vacation for Thanksgiving break, I could get lost in my fantasy world of sketching.

I sat in my round armchair with my iPod in hand, looking out to the balcony. The sun didn't shine for weeks. The blue sky was enclosed in millions of white cottony clouds that were slowly becoming darker as the day passed on. Focusing on my iPod, I had my 'heartbreak' playlist on shuffle, and one of my favorite songs came on. I closed my eyes and tried to prevent myself from weeping from the chorus.

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

Listening to My Chemical Romance always made me feel better, but 'Cemetery Drive,' always hit hard whenever I played it. I pictured Gregory running after me through the cemetery. We were laughing and he grabbed me and pulled me closer for a kiss.

"Britt?" Aunt Dottie tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and pulled the earphones from my head, pausing my silent mourning.

"Someone's waiting for you in the living room," she smiled.

Furrowing my brows, I shot up and sprinted down the steps. My mind ran all different kinds of places. I was hoping to see the love of my life waiting for me, looking so handsome with his wild hair. I got to the bottom and took a deep breath. I turned the corner and entered the living room. Who was standing there wasn't Gregory, but it was the next best thing.

"What are you doing here?" A smile spread across my face as I jumped up and down.

"I heard that you weren't doing too well and I had to check up on my best friend. I figured a phone call wasn't going to help with this one." Savannah stood up for a hug.

Savannah was a tall girl, about my height, that had a greatly thinner figure than me. She could've been one of those stick models if she really wanted to. Her straight, almost black, hair was always worn at her shoulders, contrasting to my excessively long blonde hair with red highlights, that were now fading. Her skin was sun kissed to perfection, as mine was pale and fluorescent. She had too many freckles to count and rarely wore mascara around her hazel eyes. I had many birthmarks, even one on my cheek and on the top of my lip, but never as many freckles as her. She was such a striking person in public, but when we both got together, she was the opposite. She was silly and had the best sense of humor I have ever been exposed to. We'd spend hours either laughing on the computer, at the TV, or mostly, at ourselves.

"I can't believe you're here!" I grabbed her and we hugged for a minute or two.

"Neither can I, it's beautiful here, despite the weather though. It looks like it's going to rain."

"It's been like this since two weeks ago." We both sat on the same couch.

"You look rough," she teased.

"I probably do," I laughed. "I've been in this hole of depression."

"You have to tell me all about this, but first I gotta get my shit in your room." Her familiar goofy voice came out.

"I will. It's so complicated. I hope you're up for it."

"Oh I've been preparing. We both have been in this position multiple times and we've always helped each other through it."

"I missed you so much." I grinned and rested my arm on the cushion.

"Well what a difference! That's the first smile I've seen in a while!" Aunt Dottie said while taking two glasses of iced tea out to the coffee table in front of us. "I talked to your mother last week and we agreed to send Savannah over with us to stay for a few days."

"And my mom said yes! Who woulda thought right? My mother freaks if I leave town." We laughed together. "By the way, thanks Dottie for having me stay."

"Yeah thanks Aunt Dot."

"You're very welcome! You need a pick-me-up, and what better way to get it than from a good friend?" She shined as she exited to the kitchen.

"Let's move your crap to my room shall we?" I joked.

"We shall!" She shouted in a deep, funny voice as she pointed her finger in the air.

We each grabbed a suitcase and lugged them up the rounded staircase to my room.

"Holy shit you're living in luxury here. This is nice," she said as she set her bag down and put her iced tea glass on my end table.

"Thanks," I laughed, mimicking her.

"We're sharing this bitch," she said wobbling up and down on the bed.

"Of course, we couldn't have it any other way."

"Okay I only brought makeup because I knew you'd have a straightener and a blow dryer."

"You didn't bring any clothes? What's in the bags then?" I mocked.

"Oh shut up turd, you know what I mean," she chuckled her distinctive laugh. "Wow, look at those!" She got up and walked over to my easel. "Is that, him?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You're right, he is good looking. Not my type, but good looking."

"He is."

She was looking at a specific illustration if Gregory in his normal attire, motionlessly dancing with me, dressed in a deep scarlet and raven dress I designed myself.

"And that looks just like you Britt. Got any more?"

"Yeah." I took out my sketchbook and flipped through pages of my work.

One was of a rough drawing of our bodies covered in red silk, passionately kissing. The second was us lying in the grass in the field, looking up at the stars. Another portrayed us in each other's arms. There were about twenty or so, and it took forever for her to look through.

"You are so good. I love looking at your stuff."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should submit these or something."

"I don't know. They're kind of personal."

"It was just a suggestion. People would love them," she paused." So,"

I fell backwards onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I breathed slowly in, then out. "I'm thinking if I should tell you the complete truth or tell you what I've been telling my mom and everyone here."

"What do you mean?" She took a seat on the bed again.

"I've been telling everyone a different story than what actually happened."

"Huh? Why?" Confusion was scribbled all over her face.

"If I tell you the truth, you won't believe me."

"He's gay."

"What? No," We both broke down in laughter.

"He has a foot fetish."

"Ew, no."

"He murdered someone," she said in a spooky voice.

"Okay now you're just throwing out wild guesses." My stomach hurt from giggling.

"Well you never know," She laughed. "Okay just tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to show you," I said, getting up from my laying position.

I pulled out a second sketchbook behind the easel and opened it.

"Here." I gave it to her. "This is a picture I drew of him. He looks exactly as he did when I met him."

The picture illustrated a pale Gregory grinning wide with his fangs jutting out past his blue upper lip.

"He has his teeth sharpened?" She questioned, not getting it.

I got up and motioned her to come with me. Tony's new door was closed somewhat where it only showed a smidgen of his room. I rapped upon it and let myself in without a response. Tony was, again, sitting at his desk, crayon in hand.

"Hey squirt remember Savannah?"

He swiveled around and looked her up and down. "A little."

"She's staying a few days with us. Can I see the amulet for a minute?"

"Sure." He gave it to me. "Why do you need it?"

"I have to prove a point," I responded as I walked back to my room. I waved it in front of Savannah's face. "Do you see this?"

"Yeah…" Her face was dumbfounded.

"This is the Stone of Attamon, and it was used on the comet that went in front of the moon two weeks ago on Saturday night."

"What do you mean 'used'?"

"You see here?" I pointed to the outer ring. "This whole amulet is fitted into this necklace." I dangled the chain. "This stone was created by a magician centuries ago for immortal people." I stared at her, hoping she'd get part of my explanation.

"Immortal? Like undead?"

"Living dead," I reworded.

"Living dead…" She repeated. "That's not possible."

"And that's what I thought until I met Gregory and his family." I took my book again and flipped it to a few pages ahead. "This is his family. These are their original clothes."

She stared at their fangs. "You're saying they're vampires…" The sound in her voice was skeptical.

I took the amulet again. "Okay I know this sounds so crazy, but this amulet was the thing they were looking for since three hundred years ago. On that Saturday night, Tony held it up to the moon and wished for them to become human again. Smoke formed and…" My eyes filled with water and I choked on a few words. "They disappeared in it, and they haven't been back since. I don't think they'll ever come back either."

Her face was emotionlessly blank. "Okay, quit screwing with me."

"I'm not screwing with you, and I don't know how else to put this. It doesn't seem real and I know its hard to believe but I am not fucking around with you on this one."

"Britt," she grabbed my hand. "Vampires, they're not real. I know you like them and all, but you gotta get back to reality here."

"Savannah I'm not lying to you. This is legit. I've seen them change into bats, I've been with them when they needed blood, and I've flew through the air with them."

"Are you okay?"

"Let's go downstairs." I pulled her along.

We arrived in the kitchen where Aunt Dottie was preparing sandwiches for lunch.

"Hi girls," she smiled, putting a rag over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Ask her what you want to know." I looked at Savannah.

She peered at Aunt Dottie, then to me, then back at her again. "What's the truth on Brittany's boyfriend?"

Her eyebrows shot up and then glanced at me. "Which one are we telling her?"

"I'm trying to tell her the truth," I sighed. "This was harder than I thought."

She spoke towards Savannah. "Gregory and his family are vampires..." She began telling a similar story to mine.

Savannah's face went from serious, to a staring gaze. "You're joking." She looked at me. "You told her to say that."

"No I didn't. She was there along with Tony and Uncle Bob when the comet shifted over the moon and vampires gathered around the cliff."

"I feel your situation Savannah, I didn't want to believe this either, but when I finally witnessed it, I believed it."

"Guys, vampires are in movies and books, which are fiction. They don't exist." She was getting frustrated.

"Fine. Aunt Dot? I need to borrow the car."

"Where are you going?"

"McAshton's Mansion."


	53. Never Stop Looking

**Thanks everyone who commented! You guys are awesome! I kinda read this half ass, so if something doesn't sound right, could yuh please tell me? thanks! :D**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 53**

I pulled up the driveway in my aunt's silver car. I parked unnoticed and out of the way so we weren't seen by anyone. I went back toward the hedges on the side of the mansion.

"Holy Christ look at this place!" Savannah exclaimed, looking back at the towering mansion. "What are we doing here?"

"Proving that vampires are real," I said as we reached the rundown mausoleum.

"What, we're digging up a grave?"

"Something along those lines. Follow me."

I led her down the iron stairwell and into the hidden tunnel set off into the spare room. It was dark and I pulled out my phone for some guided light. We eventually reached the broken cemented steps and walked closer to the tomb. I pushed the top off and once again found Elizabeth and Von petrified in their sleep.

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth. "This is so fucked up. Are you insane?"

"I know but this is the only way to make you believe. See those stakes?"

"Yeah, I see them," she sort of replied sarcastically.

"See their teeth?" I pointed to Elizabeth's mouth and then to Von's.

"Holy shit." Her tone was becoming more persuaded by the second. "I really don't know what to say right now."

"As long as you're convinced they're real."

"I'm still trying to deny this, but it's sitting right in front of me. Just, give me a minute." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

I had her help me reposition the coffin top back into place before we left the memorial, hopefully for good. We came back out from the hedges and started for the car.

"My uncle is working here."

"Is he?"

"Yeah for the McAshton's. The woman in the tomb was Elizabeth, Lord McAshton's relative and the man was her husband, Von."

"They looked good for their age," she said, kicking up rocks as we walked.

"I know. Those bodies were preserved well."

"Look, I just want to tell you that this is going to take me a while to… yuh know."

"I understand. It would've been different if he was here," I sighed.

We got into the car and headed back home. She had a thousand different questions to ask me. What did I do when I first found out? Was I scared? Was I this, was I that? I finally had to change the subject because her interrogation was getting out of hand. We joined Aunt Dottie and Tony at the table for lunch with those sandwiches she was preparing earlier.

"So?" Aunt Dottie pushed, eager to know if Savannah gave in.

"She's convinced. Well, sort of."

"I really don't know what to say right now," she shrugged.

"It's strange, I know." Aunt Dot laughed.

"Yeah," she nervously joined her.

By four thirty, it was completely dark. Every so often a flicker of lightning glowed in the heavens, but the drops and thunder held off. Savannah and I were in my room cross-legged on my bed like we'd always be when we had to fill each other in on juicy gossip or a good personal story. I told her about when I first met Rudolph in Tony's room, and then was introduced to Gregory and how he wanted to bite me. I described Ayden and Victoria's party, and then showed her the locket Gregory later got for me after he met me. I also explained how I started to change Gregory for the better. Happy tears rolled down my face when I remembered the heart-filled memories.

"Did you ever want him to, yuh know, bite you?" Her eyes widened as she spoke the last two words.

"Like when we were making out? Hell yes." I tried preventing a smile, but I couldn't.

"Kinky." We both giggled. She stopped and turned serious for a moment. "Were you going to turn into a vampire?"

I exhaled looking at her. "Yeah. I wanted to if we didn't find the amulet, but Gregory didn't like the idea. He said I had until my eighteenth birthday to decide if it was something I'd really want."

"So you wouldn't ever be coming home?" The sound of hurt rustled in her voice.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

For a short period of time, we didn't say anything. It was strange, because we'd never shut up once we started talking, but I think it had to sink into her that I was really considering to leave my friends and family.

"So what did you do after Victoria's? You still didn't tell me!" She waited patiently until she couldn't any longer.

"We sort of, went to his place." I fiddled with the fingers.

"And…" Her eyes got big and smiled. "How is he?"

"The sex was great."

"You dirty little ho. Tell me everything!" She repeatedly patted me on the shoulder.

I fell back on my bed and laughed. Catching my breath I started, "Do you really want all the details?"

"Alright maybe not." She slouched. "But I still can't believe you didn't tell me when I called!"

"I kind of couldn't when he was laying right next to me. It would've been weird."

"You banged him when you hung up with me that one day. Admit it."

Savannah was so blunt sometimes, but I think that is why she is such a good friend.

"I wish I could," I giggled. "I was close to again, but my aunt and uncle came home."

"Bummer." She laid back on my pillows and rested on her elbow. "Find me a guy here, will yuh? My sex life sucks."

"If Ayden wasn't such a creep, you'd like him."

"Yeah, but after that whole scene, no thank you."

"But he's a one time guy. Who's better for you?" I laughed.

"You're making me sound like a whore." She joined.

"No way. You just don't like the commitment. It's understandable," I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been committed to Gregory."

She held my shoulders and looked me in my watery eyes. "No. He is the type of guy that I dream of having. That is someone who truly knows how love feels and he expresses it like… like an expert," she giggled. "Don't think what you should have done instead. You committed to him because you fell for him. You loved- love," she corrected. "him."

"I'm so glad you're here. I really needed to hear that."

"Never stop looking for him, because from the sounds of it, he never stops looking for you."


	54. You and I Collide

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 54**

It didn't stop raining after Savannah left to be home by Thanksgiving Day. The constant rain ripped the auburn leaves, that I loved so much, right off of the trees. For the sunny days she was here, Savannah made me feel so much better. I had the chance to show her the cherished places I've been these past two months. I smiled and laughed more than I did since the comet, but I started to feel bad for Tony shortly after. One of his friends were supposed to come visit too, but the airport didn't allow children under sixteen to board the plane alone. As good as she was, Savannah helped cheer up Tony too, when he most desperately needed it. She always had that aura that spilled into a room and instantly made a gloomy person shine again, but once she returned home, Tony and I fell back into our rut. After Thanksgiving, Aunt Dottie later took us to the doctor so he could prescribe something for our depression. It was starting to get out of hand. The pills helped my suicidal thoughts and numbed the pain, but it didn't help me forget about my lover with the most handsome features that was permanently burned into my brain.

This past December had been the nastiest since hundreds of years ago, according to the weather man. The snow fell so hard that it was impossible to go outside and leave the house. Temperatures even dropped to an abnormal number. Being confined in my house with no school made my depression worse. The snow eventually melted and made it easier to function and travel, but the sun still refused to flash beyond the gray clouds which made the air colder than usual.

It was an early April Saturday morning and the night before, I cried myself to sleep because I had a small breakdown. Though I still wasn't completely over this separation, I was getting a little better. I wasn't crying as much and I stopped taking the pills the doctor prescribed to me. I heard my door open and someone briskly walk across my room. A bright light instantly flashed, catching me off guard, and making me fling the covers over my head.

"Get up! Get up!" Aunt Dottie cheered. "The sun is finally out and we are going to the market today! It's the first day it opens!"

"I'm not going," I mumbled in my pillow.

"You are going and so is Tony. Bob and I are dragging you. You need sunlight. We all haven't had our dose of Vitamin D in months!"

I took the covers off my face and squeezed my eyelids shut. All I could see was orange with red and blue squiggles. "I get enough of that from milk."

"Well, now you'll get more. You need sunshine to grow! Now get dressed in something cool, it's nice and warm out."

I groaned and put the covers back over me.

"Let's go! Move it!" She yelled from the hall. "Tony, wake up already! This is the third time I'm in here!"

I really regret not hiding the coffee, the brewer, and anything else that had the smallest amount of caffeine in it. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked at the clock. It was eight sharp. My usual sleep period on a Saturday lasted me until noon anymore, and I'd take naps in between the days.

"Britt, get up! I'm making breakfast now!" Aunt Dot shouted as I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

I moaned in irritation. I didn't want to get out of bed and I didn't want to go to some stupid farmer's market. I slowly arose from my mattress and threw the sheet and comforter over it sloppily. I walked to my door and didn't remember my room being so messy. Everything was out of place and my clothes were everywhere. The drawers to my dressers were also hanging open with clothes falling from its mouth. I shuffled out to the hall and into Tony's room without knocking.

"Did she blind you too?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Neither do I," I whined.

"I already tried getting out of it, but she's not budging. We're going whether we like it or not," his little voice sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed. You better do the same before she comes back."

I left and entered my bedroom, opening my balcony door to feel how warm it actually was, and to my surprise, it was beautiful out. The morning sun beat down on my fluorescent skin. I returned back to my room to grab underwear, a bra, camisole, stonewashed shorts, and a light flannel red shirt. I stepped inside the bathroom and my reflection wasn't the person I knew anymore. I had circles under my eyes and my hair was knotted. The red that was once in my hair had faded completely. The only thing that looked normal were my roots because Aunt Dottie hauled me to a salon to get them re-done. I brushed out my hair and turned on my flatiron. It would be the first time I'd straighten my hair in months. I got dressed and applied makeup. I actually looked normal and recognized the young girl that stared back at me in ice blue eyes. Before leaving the room, I threw my phone and iPod in my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

Downstairs we all ate breakfast together. Tony and I still barely said anything. I looked at how my aunt and uncle were dressed and we were all in plaid. _Great. This couldn't have gotten any more nerdy. _As much as I couldn't stand to see all three of us in plaid, I didn't feel like going back upstairs to get changed. Once was enough. I unbuttoned more from my top and opened it up to reveal my white lace camisole.

"Wow Britt, you look like a different person." Uncle Bob said surprised. "You too kiddo." Looking at Tony and his spiked hair.

"You both look very nice." Aunt Dottie smiled.

"Thanks." I jabbed the sausage on my plate.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled.

"Let's try and have fun today. Remember, the sun is out!" She finished her meal and took her plate to the sink. Uncle Bob soon followed.

We brushed our teeth before getting in the car and driving into the town square. On the ride there, I popped in my iPod to pass my dejected time away. I set it to shuffle and I was hit with a tear jerking song. I had to turn toward the window, before I'd let anyone see me cry.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah…_

The spring sun beat down on the slowly passing trees in the distance. They looked so pretty from where we were driving on the mountain. It would be the perfect place to sit and listen to the nature that surrounded it. I thought of lying in Gregory's arms in the field that wasn't far from where I was looking.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong word seemed too right_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find, you and I collide._

I ripped the earphones out from my ears and turned the device off. Anymore of that song and my delicate emotions would come crashing down. The car came to the square and on the cobblestone part of town, were tents owned by farmers who were selling their freshly grown crops. Uncle Bob parked in an open spot and we started walking to the entrance. Many people were out today because of the good weather and I saw a few friends that complimented on my improved look, though it wasn't enough to make me happy to be there. I still wanted to be home, isolated in my room. We passed a table where a woman sold toys, rope bracelets, and woven straw hats. Aunt Dottie bought a hat for herself and let Tony and I pick out something for ourselves. Tony chose a shiny red and clear yo-yo, and I took a bracelet that caught my eye. The rope was attached to a piece of metal that had 'Be Strong & Love Forever' etched into it. I kept reading it over and over again, thinking of Gregory.

There were endless tents of produce and Tony and I just tagged along. There really wasn't much for us to do. We stopped where this older man was selling freshly baked bread, and Aunt Dottie had to have it while Uncle Bob was interested in the strudel he was advertising. The worst is when they both like something and they take forever to pick the right thing.

I watched Tony in front of me as he bobbed the yo-yo in his right hand. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. It made a funny swoosh noise each time it rolled on the string. I looked at my bracelet, thumbing each letter. The swooshing sound stopped and I looked over at Tony who was now frozen, staring farther on. After what seemed like forever, I stooped down to his level and tried matching my gaze to his. From how his head was turned, he was looking at an orange Tudor mansion with a large sign that had 'SOLD' printed over the original words. A moving truck was in front of the brick wall with men that constantly took furniture from the back of it and around the corner to probably the front door, which I couldn't see even if I stood up. I squinted to clear my vision and saw a girl in a pink sundress with long blonde hair wrapped in a braid, picking a flower from a bush. Then, a boy, in a red button-down with brown parted hair, accompanied her. They each hauled a suitcase. They were beautiful children and so… familiar.

"Hey, it's me, Tony!" He called out and started marching closer to them.

Afraid of his scrutiny, I ran after him. "Tony, no. They look like them, but they're just... not- come on!"

I looked back and Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie didn't continue ahead. They were watching what was happening. The brother and sister stopped what they were doing and quizzically looked at both of us standing in the street. The boy took his sister's arm and tugged it along, causing her to wiggle out of his grasp and pick up the suitcase she had left on the ground. She turned around and followed him. I looked at Tony, he didn't know what do to. I felt so bad for him.

"Tony, I tried to warn you," I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Then, he started to whistle. He hadn't done it in a while, so it sounded choppy and worse than one of mine.

"Tony, come on they're-"

I stopped mid sentence. The two children paused their walking and turned around, looking at Tony like as if he were someone they knew. His whistling got more precise as he did it. There was a slight moment where I thought this was a complete waste of time and I should have pulled him away, until the boy and the girl with many small freckles smiled in unison. That was it. They remembered. They remembered who we were! It really was Anna and Rudolph. Then, a tall man dressed in black, with a grump expected frown on his face turned the corner. It was Frederick. A woman with natural tightly curled, strawberry blonde hair, dressed in a red coat, followed closely behind him. I knew it was Freda just the way she gracefully walked. Frederick glanced at his children as he drew near, seeing them standing still. He stopped walking and looked out in the distance and saw us. Freda stopped and looked at her husband and then looked at us and smiled. The couple exchanged a glimpse and nodded to my aunt and uncle.

Anna and Rudolph scurried closer to us and Tony followed, leaving me to analyze the corner, waiting for Gregory to appear from it. _Come on Gregory… You're going to appear and make me happy… Now! … Now! Now? Where is he?_ _Are we sure this was the Sackville-baggs? _I was becoming worried and my stomach felt queasy. Maybe I got my hopes up too high. I joined the little group that my cousin formed with his best friends. Tony was showing them a yo-yo and they all were talking a mile a minute. I was disappointed and felt left out. The all too familiar tingle in my neck came back. I shot my head up and, that was it. I saw a tall teenager dressed in combat boots, black skinny jeans, and an Iron Maiden t-shirt. His hair was a complete mess in his eyes with the rest falling down his back. He looked exactly like Gregory in the picture I first painted of him. And the best was, he was eating a red apple. He was so sexy. I wanted to run to him, but my legs were glued to the pavement.

He kept staring at me and gnawing at his apple until he finally took a few steps forward and started to jog towards me. I instantly lunged forward to meet him. We stopped a few feet apart. Something wasn't right though. He kept looking at me strangely, like how Rudolph and Anna were.

"Gregory… It's me." I held out my hands and then dropped them at my waist. "It's Brittany."

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in silence. He was so much more good looking up close.

"Remember?" My world was collapsing every second that passed.

He shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no?'" I started to get aggravated. "You loved me."

I must have scared him, because he started backing away slowly. Then I thought of it. I went behind my neck and unhooked the clamp to bring my necklace in front of me.

"Look!" I shook it. "You gave this to me!" I opened the locket. "It says 'Mi amor' in it," I sniffled.

He stepped closer and took the locket from my hand, examining it before he looked up to me. "Brittany," he breathed and pulled me for a hug, dropping the apple from his grasp.

"I've missed you so much," I cried in his shoulder. He smelled so good.

"I missed you more." His Scottish accent spoke softly as he held on tighter.

I came up to look at his face and started giving him kisses everywhere. "I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much."

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips passionately to mine. Oh how I've missed his lips that were now warm instead of icy. I jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. Our tongues clattered against one another. My stomach went from sick, to a high feeling. Soft moans came from his mouth as I bit his lip. I could feel the stares of the people who passed by us. I didn't care though. I was reunited with the love of my life. He put me down after I came up for air.

"You taste just like apples. I love it." I smiled, my nose touching his.

He smiled in return. "I am so sorry for what happened."

"I was so mad at you." Tears filled my eyes again. "Five months away from you was too long."

"I know, I was afraid that if I told you, you'd want me to change you so that we'd be together. I couldn't rip you from your family like that."

"Do you know how much I cried?"

"I know. Come here. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did." He grabbed me again for a long hug. "I've never stopped thinking of you."

**Welp, that's it! I'm actually kind of sad, really. This was so much fun to write! I need a second opinion, should I start another story? Let me know! :D**


	55. Epilogue

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! A few people requested a last chapter, so here's a little something to officially end the story. There's a little lemon ;) If something doesn't sound right, I'm sorry, but I just typed this and I took Vicodin because I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, so I keep spelling stuff wrong. haha anyways, enjoy. I'm gonna start another story, but yuh gotta give to time to come up with ideas! :D**

**Warning: Sexual references. ; )**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob let Me and Tony spend the day at the Sackville-Baggs new apartment, and I laid in silence on Gregory's bed after an exhausting hour of moving his belongings into his room. The walls were bare and empty boxes remained on the floor. There were many things that I found interesting as I unpacked forgotten valuables. He owned many different swords and satchels dating back to probably before he was bitten. My favorite keepsake, was a quill. It looked rather expensive, with the molded gold grip and a black crow's feather attached to it. It looked worn and I figured he used it many times. I wondered where they stored all of this stuff, but I never got an answer when I had asked.<p>

I watched birds flutter and chirp into the air from the agape window. A cool breeze blew through the curtains every once in a while. I felt his chest heave up and down, taking in the rich, spring air as I lazily clung to his body.

"Gregory?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did it take so long to turn human?"

His pale fingers rustled out of my hair and he looked down at where I was laying on him, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why; no one knows why, exactly. I'm sorry for not saying something. I just wanted to protect you."

Protect me? I was shattered. That's your interpretation of protection? I shook the thought out of my head. He obviously had a huge decision to make and as much as I wanted to deny it, I was better off staying human.

"It's okay. I understand." I picked my head up and met his lips.

He slowly pulled back and looked at me. "I think you got even prettier than the last time I saw you."

"Well you should of seen me months ago," I teased.

"I don't care if you dressed in sweats, have messy hair, and no makeup. I'd still love you just as much," he winked.

"You're such a good liar."

He sat up and pulled me up with him. "I'm dead serious. You're stuck with me loving you whether you like it or not."

I giggled and hopped over him to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He followed and took my hips close to him.

I bent over to pick up the empty boxes that were on the floor and a small grunt escaped his eager mouth. "Your mom said to take these down once they were emptied, and I think we could finally part with them."

"I think they could wait." He turned me around and I dropped the cardboard back onto the floor.

My knees were shaking and I craved his taste. His tongue subtly parted my lips and he indulged himself. I followed in unison and reached to my tippy-toes to get closer to him. His fingers deftly unbuttoned my flannel and ever so slightly, rubbed his thumb around my lower stomach which sent a tingly sensation throughout my trembling body. I lifted his shirt away from his flawless body and unbuckled his tight pants. Before I got down on both knees, Gregory backed up and sat on the bed. I went down and fully took him in my mouth. The cursed whispers and grunts flew from his mouth as I circled my tongue around his tip.

"You gotta stop that," he breathed with a smile.

"What's wrong?" I panted, holding his knees.

He took me by the shoulders and kissed me. "Keep doing that and I won't last more than a minute."

I giggled and he turned over me, his eyes glimmering, hungry for my willing body.

"Gregory!" A voice from downstairs called.

He collapsed on me in anger and got up to fix himself. He irritatingly grabbed his Iron Maiden shirt that was thrown about the floor. Not knowing what happened for a moment, I got up and hugged the back of his shoulders.

"Well that wasn't fair," I mumbled into the cotton.

He turned around, buckling his belt and kissed me. "I'll make it up to yah."

His grin was so inevitably adorable, that I couldn't even be greedy. I helped him pick the boxes up off of the floor before I buttoned my shirt. As we turned the corner of the stairs, Freda was in the dining room, placing china in a glass cabinet.

"Oh good, you brought the boxes with you. Give them to your father, will you dear? He's outside."

"Yes mother."

Gregory disappeared in the hall while I took a seat at the dinging table.

"How are you liking your new home, Freda?"

"Well, it's very beautiful, I think; a very nice apartment," she said, wiping a dish.

Gregory returned and put his hand on my shoulder, "Care to sit in the living room?"

"Don't mind if I do." I got up and ventured off to the other room onto the sofa.

The room was deep orange and very colorful, something that I felt was extremely inviting. We both sat close to one another and he held me with his arm. Rudolph, Tony, and Ana came running from the kitchen and into the room.

"Why must you still disturb our peace?" Gregory exhaled. He still spoke like he wasn't from this time. It was cute.

"Sorry brother," Rudolph bowed.

"Gregory, they're not bothering me," I said.

Ana took Tony's hand and spoke, "Oh Rudolph, come with us. Leave them be."

I really wanted Tony to like Ana, she was the most polite little girl I have ever met, and so inviting at times.

They both left the room and Gregory laid his head on me. "Are you ready for the next chapter in our life?"

"Are you ready to live your life human?" I met his gaze.

"As long as you're with me each step of the way."

"Forever and always." I smiled, before I caught onto his lips gently.


End file.
